Tortugan Beginnings
by Sabsz
Summary: Audrina Hart is a pirate but she knows that female pirates will never be treated fairly. Dressing up like a man, she joins the Black Pearl knowing Jack is a fair Captain. Joining the Black Pearl changed her life forever. And in more ways than one. JackOC
1. Deception

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that belongs to Disney and have created this story and the characters from my own imagination. Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, the Black Pearl or anything in the POTC movies belong to Disney unfortunately.

**Authors Note: **This is my second try at a POTC fan fiction and I'll tell you, I really like this one. I'm currently on Chapter Twelve so the story might seem a little slow at first but it's not. This chapter is a little short but they usually range from 1500 words – 2500. Please review!

**Summary: **Audrina Hart is a pirate, a woman pirate but no one expect her twin brother Lucas knows she's a woman. She meets Jack in Tortuga after being assured he doesn't hurt women and joins his crew as Jimmy Hart and Lucas follows along because they are never apart. Jack Sparrow knows she's a girl but keeps his mouth shut. Everything begins to change for Jack as Audrina boards the Pearl. A scandal, a slave and more then a few love stories, a treasure map, death, torture and other things is basically what **Tortugan Beginnings** is about. Enjoy the story.

**Timeline: **This story takes place after the first movie, about two years after. I'm disregarding the other two movies because things would have gotten too complicated. I'm not sure yet if Will or Elizabeth will be making an appearance in this story but I don't think so. If I ever decide to make a sequel to this, they will probably be in that.

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Deception

8888

Audrina Hart leaned against one of the wooden pillars in thought, her brow furrowing as she looked over the Captain's with interest. There were a number of them looking for crews but she wasn't quite sure which one of them would be honest enough not to harm her when he found out she was a woman. The question was not _if _but _when._ They always did, she reminded herself. And always she and her twin brother Lucas were thrown off the ship to swim or row themselves to shore. Frankly, Audrina was tired of it but she was determined not to resort to whoring herself. Even if piracy wasn't much better, she rather steal from a man and kill him then sleep with him. Inwardly smirking, she realized how different she was from other woman. But living the lifestyle she had, she was forced to be what she was. Pulling the hat closer to her eyes, she rested her turquoise eyes on a particularly eccentric looking Captain. With a frown, she realized she didn't recognize him. Tapping her brother's shoulder, he spun around and tilted his head, waiting for her words.

"Look at him, Lucas." Audrina said simply, nodding at the slender bronze Captain with the kohl lining his near black eyes.

"Who is he, Aud…?" Lucas caught himself and bit his lip, he silently reminded himself of her alias. "Jimmy." He corrected and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Watch yourself, Lucas." She scolded, frowning. "I don't know. Let's ask her."

She motioned with her chin at a blonde whore that eagerly awaited customers. Lucas frowned, he didn't like approaching whores. In fact, he hated being around whores at all. They made the boy uncomfortable even if he was no longer a boy. They were both in fact twenty seven and Lucas wouldn't admit that his sister was a better pirate then him; but they both knew that to be true. For a moment, Audrina actually thought that he would approach her but soon realized that he would not, rolling her eyes at him, she sauntered off towards the whore. The blonde turned and smiled, Audrina's manly appearance had fooled her and she had misinterpreted the woman's approach.

"Hello there." The blonde purred. "Do ya need some company fer tonight?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss." Audrina started in a low, gruff sounding voice. A voice so rehearsed and perfected it rolled easily off her tongue. She spent six years pretending to be a man, she was used to it. "Who is that man over there? That captain?"

"Don't tell me yer never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow!" The blonde whore was flabbergasted for a moment but then smirked, annoyed that the 'man' wasn't looking for a partner for the night.

"No. Is he an honest captain? I mean, honest enough for a pirate that is." Audrina replied, trying to muddle her accent a bit. Even her years as a pirate hadn't added much to her colored vocabulary apart from the occasional swearing.

"Jack is the most honest yer ever gonna get!" The blonde snapped. Softening a bit, she hoped to make a sale; she reached out and caressed Audrina's cheek. She bit her lip; that had never happened before and didn't really pull away from the whore's grasp. _Stay under the alias at all times_, she reminded herself_. At all times. _"Name's Gisele, honey, if yer ever in Tortuga and need a little company."

The blonde whore sauntered off and Audrina spun around to be met by the smirking yet handsome face of her brother. Pulling him by the collar, obviously annoyed, she pulled him to the line to serve underneath Captain Sparrow. She bit her lip; she hoped Gisele was telling the truth about him. She was growing tired of rapist captains and ones that didn't hesitate to lift a hand to hurt her. As it came for her turn in line, she eyed the captain warily. He seemed nice enough, his near black eyes twinkling with mischief and the scent of rum faint on his breath. The trinkets plaited into his hair suggested that he had been to many places as they looked foreign, even a bit expensive. Jack Sparrow didn't even look up as it was her turn in line. Usually he made Gibbs do such menial work but lately he wasn't very pleased with the crew's work so he decided to take it upon himself to recruit new members.

"Name?" He drawled.

"Jimmy Hart." She said as gruffly as she could but he looked up sharply and grimaced. Not a reaction she had been expecting. She almost thought he saw through her façade.

"Yer a bit short." Jack said rather abruptly, motioning towards her body.

In fact, she was even short for woman and would be considered a dwarf among men. It wasn't the first time she had gotten said reaction but he said it rather obviously while the others simply implied it.

"Growing defects." Audrina lied, feeling a retort burning on her tongue but her conscience had warned her not to. She couldn't mess things up more for her brother, he was all she had now.

Jack Sparrow, on the other hand, was eyeing her warily. The manly clothes with no hint of a chest surely proved she was indeed a man. Her tone, her voice was gruff although rather soft by pirate's limits. But when he looked up and saw soft turquoise eyes staring back at him, he was not so sure. Jack Sparrow wasn't easily fooled and he doubted that he or she could do so this time. Her stature was petite and delicate but had a sword hanging off her belt as well as a pistol to her right. Biting his lip, he looked up at the person who he hadn't exactly made up his mind whether he or she was a man or woman. He decided he wouldn't say anything; he didn't really care for what her gender was. He had allowed women onboard before and nothing was going to stop him now. His eyebrow rose as she answered her question. Growing defects? He felt himself muffling a much needed chuckle.

"Yer sure?" He inquired but simply smiled, Audrina found that to be rather unnerving. But she was relieved when he spoke again quickly. "What's yer story?"

"Sailed on a few ships, didn't like the Captains and left. Not much to say." She said and Jack raised an eyebrow. He seemed alright. Or _she _seemed alright. "I'm pretty competent at the rigging."

"Well then _Jimmy _Hart, welcome to the crew. I trust yer going to like _the Black Pearl _well enough. How old are yer? Eighteen, nineteen, perhaps?"

"Seventeen." Audrina lied easily. She suspected that maybe he was the kind that liked young boys. He certainly wouldn't be the first. She was beginning to feel herself flush but bit her lip hard, bringing color to her cheeks.

"Oh?" He simply said while waving her off to the side while Lucas was faced to meet him. "Name?" Jack asked and realized that this boy had an odd similarity to the boy that had joined up moments ago.

"Lucas Hart." He answered quickly, keeping his eyes steady to Jack's own eyes.

"He yer younger _brother?_" Jack inquired, feeling a grin twitch at his mouth. Lucas' gaze didn't waver, nor did his voice hesitate. Jack was disappointed in that, wanting very much to read the boy's expression.

"Yes. Our mother died not too long ago and he had no where else to go." Lucas explained and Jack nodded sympathetically.

"My utter condolences." He said dryly before perking up a bit. "How old are yer boy?"

"Twenty seven." He answered and Jack frowned, he thought the boy would be a bit younger.

"Any good with a blade or pistol?" He was relieved when Lucas nodded. "Alright then, join me crew. You and yer brother should be signin' the articles soon and then we will be under way. Savvy?"

Jack lifted from his sit and shooed the rest of the pirates in line off. They scurried away quickly and Jack moved towards his new crew. He surveyed their eager faces quickly, taking in each name with a face. He always remembered his crew. He had taken ten new ones today. Henry Jones, Jeff Kirk, Stephen Link, Lloyd Banks, John (he offered no last name), Daniel Roberts, Gregory Hilt, Jacob Larson and finally Jimmy and Lucas Hart.

His gaze particularly lingered on Jimmy, his features were all too soft in his mind and his lips too filled out. Jack lifted the hat merely from her head, to reveal her eyes a bit more. He grinned when he saw the black hair shielded by the black bandana, the kohl lining her eyes to make herself look as manly as possible. He didn't know if she actually thought she was going to fool Captain Jack Sparrow but he decided that he might let her believe so for a while. For a moment, he wondered the lass' real name.

"Any of you gents can read an' write?" Jack bellowed to his crew and only Jimmy, Lucas and Daniel Roberts timidly raised their hands. "Good. Well read the articles to the men and have them sign a big 'x' at the bottom, savvy?"

The three of them scurried off to do just that. Within a few minutes they were waiting to see their new home. Jack Sparrow sighed sharply and nodded leading them to _the Black Pearl_. His curiosity only grew about the young woman on board who in fact was trying to be a man.

8888


	2. Jack Sparrow the Eunuch

Here's the next chapter! I made him find out so earlier in the story or well rather tell her that he knew so early because if I delayed it, the story would have been even longer. I'm already writing chapter 14 and the actually plot hasn't even started yet. Well it has but it's not that far in. This chapter's rather boring. Please bear with me! The story might be rather boring at first but I'm pretty sure it's not when things gets started. And there _is _an actual plot. Not just a sappy romance and their romance will be anything but sappy. Well I'll stop rambling here's the next chapter!

Oh and I didn't know Jimmy Hart was a wrestler person thingy. That's odd. Heh.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Jack Sparrow the Eunuch

8888

Audrina sat in the crow's nest, her feet propped up and her eyes peeled for the distance. She was quite efficient at climbing the rigging due to her petite stature so the captain had made it her special duty to be the watch. The Caribbean was still that morning, the clear water glassy from the lack of waves and the sun still hazy with heat. Peering over the side on the ship, she was relieved to see they were still alone, cutting through the waves.

Although the crew was getting anxious, most everyone felt the tension aboard. The ocean had been empty for the last few days, no honest plundering had been able to been committed. Audrina was rather disappointed with that in fact; she was looking forward to showing the crew that she just wasn't a small, little boy that couldn't defend himself. In fact, she could defend herself rather well for a woman. Smiling wryly, she knew she wasn't dead yet so she was obviously doing something right. Some men would call her a coward, she ran from fights, cutting down whoever was in her way. It wasn't that she was cowardly, it was just that she was being optimistic that if she stayed and fought men that would obviously beat her, she would die. Audrina Hart would rather be called a coward then die, it was her hardened heart of a pirate and she knew that was one thing that pirates weren't stupid about. Dying.

Audrina wasn't scared of death but merely tried to avoid it. From the sheer boredom of being trapped in the crow's nest, she was beginning to question her character. Being a pirate wasn't such a terrible life as many would assume. She loved the sea and could be with it nearly all the time as a pirate. The work was hard and demanding but Audrina never feared hard work; that would be making a mockery of the term 'pirate' if she did. She had never hesitated to kill a man and on one occasion a woman and she stopped to wonder if she should have hesitated? Blood never scared her; she was never scared of pain but didn't pleasure in the pain of others. She envied Lucas sometimes that he had more of a heart then she did. Perhaps it was her conscience talking, telling her to stop pretending to be a pirate. Women weren't pirates. They weren't, they were whores and strumpets. Nobles would laugh at that but in a way they were too. Weren't they the ones forced to marry and be a man's sexual slave? They may do it with a little more grace but in the end, they weren't too different from the whores on Tortuga.

Audrina briefly allowed her mind to linger on the thought if she had stayed in Tortuga and lived like a whore. Luc would be ashamed of her and she would be ashamed of herself. With her face flushing, she remembered that she had never been touched with her consent. Ever. Audrina Hart had merely been raped before and never had the willing touch of a man. She bit her lip and took her mind off her past. No good would come of thinking about it.

A merchant vessel was only in the distance, the whiteness of it against the blue sky and the clear ocean was a stupid mistake for the captain that was to be in sad misfortune in the next few moments. Sighing, she regained her façade and looked over the rail of the crow's nest. She was relieved to see Captain Jack Sparrow's face focused in front of him, clearly not noticing the ship.

"Cap'n! Merchant vessel only in the distance!" She shouted rather gruffly as his head shot up, the grin evident on his face even at this distance.

"Run up our colors, mates!" Jack barked to the crew. "If she got any type of head, she'd just surrender. No match fer the Pearl!" A chorus of 'aye' met the captain and Audrina felt unsure what to do.

"Cap'n, do you want me to come down and help with the plunderin' or battle?" She shouted and he shook his head at her.

"No. Yer stay up there and make sure the battle goes right. Keep yerself hidden boy." Jack grinned, knowing fully well she wasn't a boy.

He averted his eyes to the white ship in front of him, in dark bold letters he read, _'the Blue Mermaid'_ and he smirked inwardly. Merchants really had no idea how in fact to name a ship. The ship wasn't even blue; it was this frighteningly bright shade of white. Jack bit his lip as the ship began to slow and they were soon at her side.

The captain was obviously shaking with fear, Jack feared he would faint. Now that would be interesting. Moving his eyes over the deck, it seemed undermanned. If they had resisted, they would all be dead. He wouldn't kill them if they did not resist, Jack Sparrow was never one to be cruel or kill innocents without reason. He walked toward the port side of the ship, facing the shaking captain.

"Surrender yer cargo and yer ship and crew will be unharmed." Jack smiled; a bit more of a smirk then an honest smile. "Otherwise, yer going to _really_ be shaking. And that would be rather interesting. Or at least I think so. I never really met a captain that was goin' to soil himself so soon after meetin' me. It's rather refreshing." Jack took a sharp inhale of breath, leaning closer over the rail to listen to the captain's orders.

The captain of the other ship was a mousey man. With small pinched black eyes, Jack quickly decided that he probably was a mouse or some type of rodent in another life. The other captain seemed rather confused as if he suspected of Jack going back on his word and kill them all. Either he had had very bad encounters with pirates before or was too much of a pansy to think outside of what stories had told him. Obviously he hadn't heard of _the Black Pearl _and its rather large amount of misfortunes. Then he would be on the floor and had already fainted, Jack realized with a smile. Suddenly the captain spoke and Jack whirled back into the present, forgetting his memories for a moment.

"Take it all. Don't harm us though, please. It's all I ask of you." The captain said in a hushed tone, his voice wavering slightly.

Jack lifted a brow, surprised at the captain's willingness to please them. Most didn't want to die but that didn't mean they were polite to them.

"Good man." Jack smirked and turned to his crew. "Go aboard and take whatever we can sell or possibly use. Don't touch a hair on their pretty little heads. Savvy?"

The crew jumped aboard and the other captain jumped back with fright. Jack realized suddenly, his timid nature and willing to please them. A child, barely more then eight years old, scurried out behind him. She had pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The captain squealed in fright and hoped Jack wasn't going to take her knowing fully well they could sell her to perverts that liked children of her coloring. The captain of '_the Blue Mermaid'_ whelped and brought the child to his chest immediately, praying to God that Jack hadn't gone against their accord. Jack felt guilty somehow; he was taking everything they had and their food as well.

"Leave the food, gents." Jack bit his lip, feeling as if he had gone soft. But also knowing that if that child died, he would be feeling guiltier then when he gave up Will for the Pearl. He stopped himself. That wasn't right. He hadn't felt an ounce guilty when he gave up Will for the Pearl but that didn't matter, a child and some foolish eunuch were two separate things. As were some food and the glorious ship he was standing on.

The captain sighed as he eventually watched _the Black Pearl_ sail away with most of his money and cargo. He looked down on the tear stricken girl and sighed again. He owed Captain Jack Sparrow. He had spared their lives in some twisted sideways logic but the captain knew fully well that he could have left them to die. But he didn't. He didn't know whether to be confused, worried or grateful. He thought, in the end, he was all three.

Audrina could hardly stifle the laugh that was forcing itself up her windpipe. She didn't know why exactly she was laughing but the thought of Jack Sparrow thinking that he had saved a young girl but in the beginning had brought her into the predicament himself was fairly amusing. She suddenly wiped the smile off her face; she couldn't have the crew see her like that. Laughing and smiling while alone on the crow's nest. If anyone suspected she was a woman would surely suspect she was mad and Audrina wasn't quite ready to leave the Pearl yet.

There was something intoxicating about her. Maybe it was the way it cut through the waves or the black sleekness of it, she didn't know. Maybe it was the honesty that was on the ship that most other pirate ships or even navy or merchant ships didn't possess. The other day when she had met Anamaria the first time, she was a little wary. She had still lied to the Captain even if another woman was here. But the dark skinned woman could easily be _his woman._ So Audrina was still wary about giving up her façade. Captain Jack Sparrow's voice tore her from her thoughts.

"Mate, take the helm!" Jack barked and Audrina was quite surprised. Looking around, she realized she was the only one save Jack still awake. He must be exhausted, she reasoned. Quickly, she descended down the riggings and was glad to meet the deck.

"Banks!" He barked again. The thin man emerged from the inside of the ship. "Take watch." He quickly moved up the riggings. For a brief moment, Audrina wondered where her brother was for a moment.

"This is yer first time at the helm, mate." Jack said simply and Audrina only nodded. "Yer know how to use do it and such?"

Audrina studied his face for a moment. Why was Jack Sparrow letting her man the helm? Only senior crew were allowed to do that and she was anything but that. Jack, on the other hand, knew exactly why he was asking her. He wasn't really going to let her man the helm. He was stupid or a simpleton; in fact he was the farthest thing from that. He simply wanted a few answers regarding her gender. It struck him how odd that must have sounded but shrugged inwardly.

"Yes, Cap'n, I was a helmsman on another ship I was crew on." Audrina replied warily.

"Yer mean helms_woman._" Jack said rather quietly and was surprised to see the bemusement on her face.

When she didn't wear the leather hat, her feminine and rather pretty features made her obvious as a woman or an oddly feminine young boy. He hoped the first of the two for the latter could end in a few rather uncomfortable conversations.

"What the bloody hell did you say?" Audrina said quietly, surprised at her tone with the captain. Usually she kept herself timid, her façade as Jimmy was a meek, shy seventeen year old boy that fancied himself as a pirate. Her female self was everything the opposite.

"Either yer had the ole snip-snip or yer a woman. Voice too high, features too girly like. Either that or we are going to be havin' some really uncomfortable conversations, mate." Jack grinned, glancing at her while his hand tightened on the wheel.

Audrina was surprised, never had a captain had found out so early. And never just by recognizing her femininity. They usually tried to rape her, months out at sea and young girly looking cabin boys tend to look _real good_ to captains that had nothing more then lust on his mind. For some reason, he hoped Jack wasn't the same. They only got more excited when they found out she was really a girl. Jack wasn't comfortable with such a prolonged silence; a smirk enticed his features after a few moments.

"So what is it, luv, are yer a eunuch with incredibly girl like features or in fact a woman." Jack teased, hoping she would just confess.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Audrina said sharply and jutted her chin out in defiance. She knew she was going to be raped and beaten soon anyway; maybe she could fool the pirate.

"Yer don't? Then you wouldn't mind taken off those clothes? The Caribbean gets awful hot, yer know." Jack grinned, he had trapped her.

Turning to her, he drummed his long fingers on the helm expectantly. Either she unclothe in front of him and show she was a female or simply tell him. Even though the first of the two would be rather enjoyable, he knew they would harbor bad feelings towards each other.

"I swear to God, you touch me, I'll shoot you in the balls." Audrina said sharply, walking a few steps backwards, her pistol drawn and aimed at his groin. "Savvy?"

Jack indeed was surprised at her reaction. She admitted it but not in the most conventional way. He could say she _implied_ it. He grinned but didn't step towards her, he wasn't about to risk his goods for a bit of pride. He nodded.

"So yer admit it then?" He said. Her reaction was typically female even if Audrina herself was surprised by it. Usually she let the men have her way with her, it saved herself a lot of pain but she realized she wouldn't let it happen any more. No, she _couldn't. _Not after, _him. _

"Yes. I'm a woman." She hissed at him, cocking the pistol. Hearing the soft click made Jack gulp. "Are you going to rape me now or later?"

"If I raped yer now, it wouldn't do much good, would it, luv?" He started while motioning towards the pistol aimed at his groin. "Or raping yer later because while I sleep yer could do the ole snip-snip. So I don't think I'll rape yer at all. I never was quite fond of the beatin' and abusing of woman." He paused and seemed to consider something. "Although, I might be partial to said raping if you were in fact, partial to it as well. It might not be technically rape then, luv? I suppose that would change everythin'."

Audrina hesitantly lowered her pistol and was relieved when Jack smiled but didn't lung for the pistol himself. He sure was odd. Eccentric, weird, perhaps mad. It made Audrina fascinated with him. Suddenly, she untied the bandana, allowing loose curls of black hair to cascade down her back. She ran a finger through her dark locks, anxious for them to dance in the wind. She liked how it felt, the wind in her hair.

"Fine. Don't touch me and I'll refrain from making your voice as high as mine." Audrina said sharply and Jack's grin only widened and he turned back to the open ocean.

"What's yer real name, luv? Or do ya really go by Johnny? That would be rather unfortunate."

"I go by _Jimmy Hart_ actually. My last name really is Hart and Lucas is really my brother. Twin, actually. My real name is Audrina." She said, frowning at the Captain's inability to forget her alias whilst she tried so hard to keep it up.

"Audrina Hart. Better ring to it then Jimmy or Johnny or whatever. That's a rather unusual name, luv. Audrina." Jack said, wondering where she came from. Audrina most definitely was not English but he never recalled the name before actually.

"My mother actually called me Ariana but her bastard of a husband decided that was too Italian for his tastes. So I was called Audrina. Satisfied?" She snapped and turned her eyes back to the ocean.

"Yer can sleep in my cabin if yer like." Jack offered, trying to remain civil but she turned to him, the pistol already cocked and aimed at his groin. He groaned, actually preferring a slap rather then his 'livelihood' so to speak be harmed.

"Are you really that in need of such a high voice, Sparrow?!" Audrina retorted and scowled at him. She actually thought he was honest, in some sideways logic. But the only logic you would find on the Pearl was sideways. But really, Jack Sparrow was a disgusting man.

"_Captain _and no." Jack protested. "I didn't mean it like that. I'll rig up a hammock for myself and you can take the bed. I don't feel…comfortable…with yer sleepin' with the crew and such."

"I'm fine, Luc is there. They don't know who I really am anyway!" She hissed back but eventually lowered the pistol for the second time that evening.

"Have yer seen the size of him, luv? I think Cotton's macaw could take him." Jack joked but quieted when she threw him a glance that would unnerve most.

"Fine, but I'll take the hammock. I don't want to be sleeping in another captain's bed!" Audrina retorted and his brow shot up.

"Another?"

8888


	3. The Broken Compass

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! One of the reasons that I'm uploading this chapter tonight! I'm glad you like the story so far! One thing I ask of you guys please: Please, please tell me if Audrina is starting to become a Mary Sue. I really don't think she is, she really has more faults then strengths. But I really can't trust my own judgment. Well here's the third chapter. Enjoy! Oh and it's a bit shorter then the other chapters because it's really a filler. Oh and tell me how Jack's character is!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

The Broken Compass 

8888

The Captain's Quarters did in fact surprise Audrina greatly. It was more elegant and grand then the other Captain's Quarters she had been in. The wood was dark, almost black but the furniture she saw was a dark mahogany. It did really give a startling look. Besides being rather elegant, it was neat. She never would imagine Jack Sparrow to be a neat man, not even the slightest. Everything was in its proper order, the dining table was bare expect for a single candle stick holder that was flickering in the darkness. The curtain separated the bed and she moved it to the side.

The bed wasn't made; she didn't expect it to be so. The navigation table was rather cluttered; charts laid out and held down with bottles of amber liquid which she believed to be rum. Moving her eyes from the table, she noticed a bookshelf. The books were neatly organized but didn't seem to be in any particular order. She felt her heart quicken as she ran her fingertips of the spines of the books. Her eyes growing wide when she read the titles. She didn't expect Jack Sparrow to be a literate or even intelligent man. She saw she was wrong. _Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Two Gentlemen of Verona, Anthony and Cleopatra, _Audrina found that most of the books were indeed Shakespeare although what caught her eye was the weathered bible spine. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. For some reason, she couldn't imagine Jack Sparrow being a religious man but she hadn't expected him to be literate either.

Turning, she gazed on the compass on the navigation table. She had nothing better to do but wait so she took it in her hands. It was gracefully made; it must have cost a bundle. The wood of the compass was smooth to the touch; she had never seen anything like that before. What possessed her to flip it open, she couldn't say but she did. She frowned when she saw the dial bobbing about in circles. The compass was surely broken but the way her heart thumped against her chest said otherwise. Soon the circling stopped and rested in a single direction. Unconsciously, she looked up in that direction and smirk inwardly when she saw a full bottle of rum lying on the desk.

"Someone has a sense of humor." Audrina muttered to herself before sighing and bringing the amber liquid to her lips. It was warm in her mouth and tingled as it went down her throat, it was sweet against her lips and she was pleased to have her favorite drink again.

"And who exactly do yer think that someone is?" Jack said behind her, leaning against the doorway and staring at her so intently, a blush crept up her neck. Jack ignored it and sauntered in to the cabin and smirked, talking the rum bottle from her head and bringing it up to his lips as well. "Why are yer stealin' my rum?"

"I was not!" She protested and immediately dropped the compass so he wouldn't think she was stealing that too.

"Lighten up a bit, luv. Steal as much rum as yer pure little heart wants. Drunken women, I find, are very _amusing._" Jack smirked before taking a look at the compass and picking it up himself. Flipping over the top, it twirled in circles and he was not surprised. "Bloody compass." He growled to no one in particular but himself.

"Do I have to bring the pistol out, Captain? I promise you, you will never find me drunk aboard this or any other pirate ship. Do I look as stupid as you do?" Audrina retorted, her confidence that the captain found her amusing and wasn't going to throw her off the ship increased dramatically. "The bloody thing doesn't work." She added in, as she saw the look of displeasure wash over his face when he flipped the lid open.

He lifted his black eyes at her and she could she the mischief twinkling within the irises. It was an odd feeling, to look at eyes twinkling with mischief instead of rage and the thirst for blood. She was beginning to get used to it.

"By all means, _don't bring out the pistol._ And if you did look as stupid as I did, in fact you would look very stupid but in reality wouldn't be stupid at all. So you would be stupidly playing stupid even if you weren't stupid making you incredibly stupid to do such a thing in the first place. So furthermore, if you did look as stupid as I did, you'd be cleverly stupidly unstupid. It's really quite clever you know." Jack rambled, motioning with his hands for emphasis and Audrina only raised her brow at the eccentric captain.

"Well then…At least you cleared that out matter out for me." She managed to croak, her mind trying to grasp the sense in his statement and was shocked to see that she actually _could _see some sense in it. The upside down sideways logic of _the Black Pearl _was beginning to make sense to her now and she inwardly cringed.

"And the _bloody thing _does work." Jack said, watching the dial bob around a few more times. "Maybe it is _you _that doesn't work, luv."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now?" Audrina said through annoyed clenched teeth. She couldn't tell if the man before her was drunk, mad or both. She was beginning to presume both.

"This isn't any normal compass, darlin'. It shows us what _you _want most." Jack smirked and leaned his weight on his hand that was resting on the desk where his charts laid. "Figuring it showed you a bottle of rum moments before, yer got a lot to be worried about. The first step is to admit it, luv."

Jack grinned impishly while he watched Audrina flush white. "_I do not have a problem!_" Audrina said sharply, poking him in the chest with her forefinger. He winced and frowned at the woman before him. "And I hardly believe that, Captain Sparrow."

"Call me Jack, luv. Most don't believe it until they actually see it." Jack went on further. "It can be a tricky thing, especially when you don't know what you want."

"I'm sure." Audrina said dryly, her amusement running thin with the drunken captain. "Well, Captain, it's getting late and I'll rig up the hammock."

Jack frowned and raised an eyebrow at the pretty little creature before him. He hadn't gotten a good look at her until now. Her black hair was curly, but not overly curly more like tight waves or loose curls cascading down her back like a black waterfall. She was short and petite, she came hardly up above his chest and that was one of the reasons he suspected her of being a female. She was pretty in that rough, exotic way. She was the last person he would think to be of noble blood but it was most probable that she was more behaved and honorable then that snobby lot.

The turquoise eyes twinkling in the moonlight that spilled through the window was intriguing to him. They seemed to possess a fire that most whores did not. Whores didn't possess anything but temptation and lust in their eyes and he met few females that weren't in fact whores. Jack Sparrow was intrigued with the woman before him; he never met a soul like her.

"Captain? How did you know I was a woman?" Audrina asked him rather meekly, he was surprised at her tone. It was never anything but a sharp, hard voice but now it was almost as if she was afraid of his answer.

"My enormous intuitive of the female creature, luv." Jack said dryly and she frowned, not really believing him but having no other choice. He staggered towards the bed before pulling his shirt off and Audrina narrowed her eyes on the man, keeping her eyes focused on his own. "Yer can join me if ya want. I'd have no objections."

The way Jack was grinning made Audrina grimace and she leered at the captain, obviously not amused. "I don't feel the need to warm you're bunk tonight or any night for that matter." She countered and he only smirked more, she was beginning to rather dislike that smirk. "Savvy?" She mocked the last bit, imitating his voice and he scowled.

Holding up his hands in mock defeat, he lay down on the bed and linked his hands behind his head. "Yer loss luv." After a moment, a opened an eye and watched her rig the hammock for a moment. "Do yer mind if I sleep naked?"

Audrina whirled around so fast, he was faintly surprised. The glower on her face made him cringe even more. For a moment, he feared Audrina Hart and of course he feared for his 'livelihood.' He faintly wondered for a moment, what had made her and her brother join piracy in the first place. Lucas Hart was hardly a bloodthirsty pirate; he was rather merciful and kind then cruel and thieving. Decent with a sword and pistol, he cringed to use it. Audrina on the other hand, didn't hesitate to kill; he'd seen it and he admired her for it. Not many women could kill without sobbing after but she seemed as impartial to it as she was about having breakfast. They were decent enough pirates but they didn't seem the kind that would go after such a lifestyle.

"Do you really attract women this way?" She said angrily, the glower gracing her soft features. Audrina Hart wasn't sure if she despised Jack Sparrow or was merely fascinated him. Either way, she wouldn't allow him to take advantage of her.

To her adding fury, the captain grinned at her from the bed. "Aye, luv. It really does work. They think I'm _charming._ You will too, luv, in time I'll grow on you. I _always _do" To his satisfaction, she turned again and flopped on the hammock resting her head back.

He peeked an eye opened and watched her contentedly for a moment. The soft rhythms of her breathing indicated she was asleep. He wondered if she was more trouble then she was really worth but nevertheless he was fascinated with her and her brother. He couldn't help not be.

8888


	4. Where Did You Get Those

Thanks for all the great reviews and story alerts and favorite story adds! Another filler, sorry. / But I don't want the story to go so fast. Next chapter definitely adds to the story. Not the greatest chapter. Well, here's two chapters at a time enjoy!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Where Did You Get Those? 

8888

The evening was quiet on _the Black Pearl._ The hum of the waves against the hull of the ship lulled her to sleep, as many nights had. Audrina Hart was still wary of the captain and wouldn't trust him unless he made a point to be trusted. She groaned, feeling the pain in her chest. Her façade was of a man so she strapped down whatever signs of femininity she possessed. And that included the rather medium sized breasts she had, after days of them being strapped down, they began to bruise and ache. She whispered his name, to make sure he was surely asleep. He did not stir.

With a gulp, she turned and removed the off white cotton shirt she usually wore. Gazing down at her chest, she slowly unwound the bandages that suppressed her femininity. When they were finally bare, she groaned, the bruises thankful for air. Sitting back on the hammock, she put the shirt on once more but still thankful for the freedom she had given herself in those few moments.

8888

The rustling within the cabin stirred Jack Sparrow's fitful sleep. He was never one to fall into a deep sleep and was often woken by many things of the night. His time as a captain had indeed added to his light sleeping nature. The rustling of the hammock had woken him straight away, as had her soft voice pondering if he was indeed awake. For a moment, he himself wondered if he were to drop the façade and make her aware that he was indeed awake. But he wondered for a second, why she was awake and why she wished him to be asleep. She seemed content with him 'sleeping' and quickly removed her shirt. Jack peeked an eye opened, surprised to see the binding around her chest. Indeed he had wondered about such a thing but never cared to ask her in the few hours he was sure of her femininity.

As she unwrapped the binding on her breasts, he felt himself growing excited as any pirate would under that situation. He decided that he wouldn't wake and take advantage of the woman, he'd rather watch from afar for now. She didn't seem to notice his eyes slightly split, half open and half closed, the darkness of his eyes merging in with the darkness of the cabin. As her binding was undone, she groaned a sigh of relief and turned towards the window that was spilling in moonlight. Unaware that he was watching her, she gazed out into the moonlight, in Jack Sparrow's sleeping form's direction. Jack Sparrow was surprised at the small, purple bruises on her stomach make its way up her abdomen onto her breasts. He wondered if it was from the binding or being abused. Her breasts were average, medium sized that weren't overly perky and rather normal looking. The nipples hardened into small buds, reacting to the cold of the caressing wind.

Jack Sparrow very badly wanted to make his presence known but held his tongue; no good would come from the situation. As she turned back to the hammock, fresh scars adorned her pale skinned back. They were long and ranged from her shoulder blade to the small of her back. He frowned, knowing that she couldn't see him. They looked like whip welts or scars.

He suddenly felt sympathy for her. Jack realized that many captains saw women nothing more then whores and objects and treated them as such. That treatment would be far worse for a woman who actually fooled the captain, lied to him. Jack wondered how many cruel things had happened to Audrina Hart in her lifetime. As she slipped on her shirt without the bindings, Jack was disappointed; he had hoped she would fall asleep topless and he could awake with her being so. That surely soured his moods as she slipped the shirt back on. He began to be lulled into sleep from the rocking of the ship.

8888

The sunlight spilled into the room, the sky tinted orange and pink from the new arrival of the sun. Jack's eyes fluttered opened. His hand immediately went to shield his eyes and within a few moments, was quite used to the sunlight. Remembering what had happened in the night, he averted his eyes to the hammock, where Audrina slept peacefully. She hadn't returned the bindings and the bump by her chest was evident now. The white cotton shit didn't hide much and some of her cleavage was revealed. Biting his lip, he watched her for a moment and then smiled. He definitely could get used to mornings like that but how to get her to warm his bunk, he pondered.

A part of him, the angel that sat on his shoulder, warned him not to take advantage of a clearly abused girl. The other part, the devil that was clearly more fun sat on the opposite shoulder, reminding him of his motto if you will. _Take what you can. _The devil offered in his mind and Jack gladly returned the next part. _Give nothing back. _With a grin, he sat back on the bunk and eyed the sleeping lady for a few moments, his grin widening as her eyes started to flutter open.

"G'mornin' luv." Jack said in a very chipper voice, for he was indeed a morning person. A groan from Audrina assured him that she, on the other hand, was not. "Where did ya get those?" He asked, grinning, and averting his eyes to her very obvious bosom.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Captain." Audrina hissed and was eager to apply the binding once more. She found the bandages on the floor and realized she would need Lucas or Jack's help. "I need to reapply these bandages; do you think you can get Lucas for me? I don't trust any one on this ship but him."

"Oh? Yer don't trust me, luv? I'd be happy ter do it or you." Jack slurred, grinning at the position Audrina was in. "Why der yer want to remain a man?"

"I'd rather die then willing let you touch me." She retorted and narrowed her blazing eyes on him. "Because I want to be treated fairly. Like a man, not a woman."

Jack feigned a mock pout and frowned. "I'd simply be helpin' you in yer deception, luv." He offered. "Really, you have to let me. I don't think yer going to be goin' out on deck without him. And last I recalled, Lucas Hart was on deck."

Audrina looked horrified for a moment, narrowing her eyes on him. She knew she had to let the captain do it, she couldn't do it herself, it would hurt too much from the fresh wounds on her back. And she couldn't Jack see the whip marks. She didn't want his sympathy or pity. No one had seen them expect the men that harmed her and Lucas. She bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood and scowled at Jack; fearing tears would prick at her eyes. She shook them away and looked at him with such a hatred he had never seen before. He almost felt sorry that he had asked her of such a thing. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she retreated from his touch, the scowl gracing her features deepening even more.

"I'll go get yer brother, luv."

Audrina Hart had never been more surprised in her life.

8888

Lucas Hart barged through the Captain's Quarters faster then Audrina herself had even anticipated. His bronze skinned was slick with sweat and his black hair sticking to his body. His large turquoise eyes were concerned, caring and was by his sister's side within a minute. He held her close to him, before turning to glare at the captain. They were all the same, weren't they? Lucas told himself to expect it. They were after all, pirates and this was the lifestyle him and his sister had choose. Jack watched the twins carefully, Lucas seemed to love his sister more then life it self and the same could be said for Audrina. Lucas' eyes widened as he saw her chest bare within the shirt she was wearing.

"Are you alright, Aud?" He asked worriedly and was relieved when she briefly nodded before averting her eyes to the captain who still managed to flabbergast her by each passing week.

Jack sauntered up between the two and backed up a bit when he received a less then friendly stare. "If yer implying I touched her or did somethin' to her honor, yer sadly mistaken, boy. I could have easily taken advantage of Miss Hart but did not and found you." He didn't like explaining himself on his own ship.

Lucas eyed the bronze-skinned captain warily before averting his eyes to Audrina and was even more relieved when she slowly nodded. Maybe Captain Jack Sparrow was a better man then either of them had predicated. He gathered the bandages in his arms and bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure if the captain was going to stay but didn't know exactly what to say to him.

"Erm, I should get you bandaged up now." Lucas started and glanced at the captain. "Are you going to watch or leave, Captain?" He inquired, wrinkling his nose and hoped it was the latter of the two.

"That depends on Miss Hart." Jack grinned.

"Well, Captain, why don't you turn your pretty little head around, savvy?" Audrina snapped and Jack's grin only widened. She and Lucas both were rather relieved when he did turn.

Audrina peeled her shirt off; she was no longer modest or shy around her brother. They did what they could to stay alive. They knew many would look down on them but who else could she trust. Surely not a man called Captain Jack Sparrow. Lucas gazed at her scars and bruises and he hugged her tight to him. He hated the men that touched his sister and harmed her. The bruises were finally fading, expect the one's on her breasts and stomach where she had been bound. Lucas Hart hoped that Jack Sparrow wouldn't add to the many injuries on her body. He quickly bound her and she put her shirt back on.

"I'll be in the galley, Audrina." Lucas said, smiling softly. "Call me if you need me."

He left the cabin shortly and went to her feet to gaze at herself in Jack's mirror. What looked back was a moderately pretty girl, sun tinted skin and long black hair that was well beyond her shoulders. She saw a girl and for once hesitated to remove that femininity. She quickly began to braid to hair and tied a black bandana around her head. Adding the gold hoop earring on her right ear and placing the kohl on her eyes, she quickly began to resemble Jimmy Hart and not Audrina Hart. Jack was still there, watching her for a moment while they were both broken out of their dazes when the sound of shouting echoed in the cabin.

The door burst open and Gibbs' brow immediately rose when he saw Jimmy Hart and Jack Sparrow in the Captain's Quarters. Jack frowned at this and turned to 'Jimmy', scowling, winking for Audrina to catch his drift and she did. "Er…sorry for the intrusion, Cap'n." Gibbs stuttered, looking from Jack to 'Jimmy'.

"I'll take ter yer later, Jimmy. Teach yer more about the helm next time." Jack said, pushing her towards the door not so gently. As she disappeared, he turned to Gibbs. "Takin' the boy under my wing. Savvy?"

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think the worst, Cap'n." Gibbs sighed in relief.

Jack frowned at this but remembered the shouting only moments before. "Well what was the purpose of the intrusion, _Joshamee_?" Jack pondered.

"Oh! The merchant vessel _the Jade Lady_ is closin' in on us. They seem to be foreign and don't know who we are." Joshamee explained.

"Run up our colors, hopefully the unfortunate soul captaining the ship has more sense to surrender then fight." Jack sighed before leaving the room quickly, his sword and pistol at his belt.


	5. The Jade Lady

**Tortugan Beginnings**

The Jade Lady

8888

"Pirates!" The captain of _the Jade Lady_, hissed as he realized who and what they were. The portly Frenchman was shaking with rage, his small blue eyes pinching up and his comical wide set nose flaring in his obvious anger. The French man was in fact, what Jack had been expecting. A fool.

"Where!?" Jack cried, jumping mockingly at the captain. He turned to him and narrowed his eyes on the French man. "Oh you mean _us?_" The Pearl rumbled with mocking laughter.

"We will not go down without a fight!" The man shouted back at him, his pistol already drawn. Jack snorted; this wasn't going to be as easy as he believed. "Tell me your name before we die! If we do die!"

Foolish frog. Too hot headed. Too stupid. And now they were going to pay for their decision to fight back.

Jack studied the man for a moment and smirked. "Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service, mate." He spun around and eyed his crew.

"Open fire, mates!" He bellowed.

The Pearl shook with the cannons shots. It was loud, screams and cries. Jack could already smell the slaughter that was to follow. Within moments, Gibbs and a few of the crew members set up planks to board the ship. "Board the ship, mates!"

Boarding the hideously green ship had been ridiculously easy. Although the crew looked tough, they looked skilled in fighting. They stood no chance. This was _the Black Pearl_ and Jack was a pirate lord. No one stood a chance against them. No one.

He grinned, unsheathing his sword and walking the plank onto the other ship. To his amazement, Audrina Hart had already boarded and her blade was slick with blood. Lucas on the other hand, simply pushed men off the ship to their ultimate demise, he smirked. That was certainly interesting. He was hesitant to skewer the opponent. Lucas couldn't bear to see a man die so horribly while his sister was quite the opposite in fact. Rather ironically, they despised themselves for being what they were. A coward and a bloodthirsty wench when in reality, they just really wanted to be a bit more like each other.

Jack Sparrow watched Audrina for a moment. The way she handled a blade wasn't in anyway graceful or remarkably excellent but the fact that she fought dirty was incredibly fascinating to Jack Sparrow. The raven-haired man impersonator more of danced around the ship then actually fought, her blade would distract the men while she would quickly shoot them in the gut with her pistol. He saw her doing that on more then one occasion.

The clink of a sword against his own brought him back to the situation and grinned at a burly man attempting to take him down. The swords clanged against each other, the man was undoubtedly stronger then Jack and had pushed him into several uncomfortable positions. Jack was a pirate and this man was not, he fought too…abiding by the rules of engagement. Jack dodged an attack and whirled around; sticking the blade deep into the large man's back and was pleased to see him grow limp. Jack had no condolences for the man.

Audrina Hart was doing rather well in fact, her bullets had run out but the merchants were growing fewer in number. The blood seemed to soak into Audrina's clothes and rivulets of sweat cascaded like a waterfall down her face. Covered in sweat and blood, some of it her own and some from her victims, she might have managed to look very demonic even at her meager stature at five foot three.

She smirked at the portly man in front of her, his black eyes gleaming with malice. He stepped forward and swung his sword, barely missing her collarbone as she parried. She gritted her teeth and used the butt of her sword to knock the man's nose painfully; in his pain he brought a hand. As he nursed his nose out of reflex, she curled her fist and punched him square in the jaw. He roared with anger and swiped the cutlass at her, out of reflex she caught it with her own sword and moved all her weight downwards, causing her blade to slip and cut straight across his stomach. He looked shock and as he was tipping forward, his bowels fell straight from his stomach and on to the deck. She stared at it stupidly and blinked, it wasn't quite registering with her.

Pain erupted through her arm as she realized her shirt was drenched with blood. Somehow during the battle, he had swiped her arm from shoulder to elbow and deep. It burned with pain and she uttered a low moan. Wearily, she lifted her eyes and gazed at the fighting Sparrow across the ship before falling in a heap on the floor, the blood rushing from her arm at alarming rates.

8888

"We leave no survivors." Jack growled, he didn't really feel it necessary to kill the Frenchman but he couldn't appear weak for Jack Sparrow was quite that opposite. "Sorry, mate, but it's really yer own fault. Yer killed a few of my crew and that's just not savvy with me."

The Frenchman shook suddenly, at terms with his ultimate demise. His eyes averted from Jack's frightening face and focused on his deck. The ship itself was a frightening color of dark green as if to look like the color of the thrashing sea. The painter had failed miserably. It was dirty, unkempt, rather large but in no comparison to _the Black Pearl_. Although heavily gunned, it was ironic that they went out with such a little bang. Jack Sparrow felt himself feeling sorry for the man but that soon diminished when the captain lifted his small blue eyes and narrowed on Jack, teary eyed and bloodshot.

"I hope a dirty, rotten scallywag bastard such as yourself hangs before the eyes of God!" He spat, his body now shaking more with rage then sadness or perhaps a mixture of the two. "You will see your finally judgment, Jack Sparrow!"

Jack frowned and aimed the pistol at his head and pulled the trigger, the blood splattering on his face. He grimaced and wiped it with another dead man's shirt, limp against the railing of the ship. Jack, himself, had done rather well. A few nicks on his arms but nothing too serious. Moving his eyes over the ship, he realized guiltily that they had slaughtered them like dogs. The bodies of the former crew of _the Jade Lady _were limp, scattered around the deck like animals. The blood stained the ship heavily and Jack almost wished they had just surrendered; it made sleeping easier at night.

The words of the captain didn't really bother Jack Sparrow. He had gotten many pleas from victims before they took their last breath. Some prayed, others didn't. Some banished him to the depths of hell, it didn't matter to Sparrow. If there was a God, he knew he was going to Hell anyway; why not go out with a bang? _Give the devils really something to talk about, _Jack thought with a sly grin.

Lucas Hart was at his side momentarily as was Joshamee Gibbs; Jack moved his eyes from the bloody mess and focused them on the azure sky. "Take what we can." He ordered and Gibbs grinned and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And give nothing back!" He bellowed and Jack grinned back at his first mate, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Aye, mate! And I thought yer didn't know me!" Jack laughed and walked amongst the deck, checking for survivors.

He saw only two faces of _the Black Pearl_, the rest were of _the Jade Lady. _No survivors, none lived. Walking further along the deck, his eyes widened as he saw Audrina, her body limp on the floor but her eyes were half opened and her chest heaving in protest to the pain. He bit his lip and was at her side almost immediately. He almost thought she was dead.

The cut on her arm was horrifying to say the least. Deep and fleshy, the cut itself was not clean but instead ragged. The blood poured from it added heavily to the blood that was on deck. Her face was flushed with pain but she did not cry. Tears did not grace her face. Pain was something she could live with. Gathering the limp woman in his arms, he quickly boarded _the Black Pearl._ Lucas' eyes went wide with shock and then teary when he saw the state she was in.

"Audrina!" Lucas bellowed and ran after Jack while most of the crew looked at them in bemusement, wondering who this 'Audrina' was.

Jack laid her on a cot in the sick bay. Jack glanced at Lucas, the tears evident in his eyes. Audrina fluttered between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness. The wound wasn't incredibly life threatening but ought to be very painful, Jack imagined.

"Cotton!" He called and the older crew member went to Audrina's aid within moments.

His face clouded over when he saw the girl and smiled briefly and nodded to Jack. With sea water, he cleaned the cut up and inhaled sharply, miming for Lucas to grab her hand. Lucas let out a sigh and gripped her hand tightly as the hot needle pierced her skin and he was sewing her up. Due to that the cut was rather deep and ran from her shoulder to her elbow, Cotton sewed her up a few times. Audrina had thankfully been unconscious; as were Jack and Lucas, both couldn't see her in such pain. Lucas couldn't bear it because of his overwhelming love for his sister and Jack because his inability to see women cry. They both let sighs of relief while Cotton left the room, blood fresh on his hands.

Gibbs walked into the sick bay, his face clouded when he saw Lucas gripping the 'boy's' hand and Jack look equally as worried. In reality, Jack was merely worried that she would wake and start bawling her eyes out. Jack Sparrow may be able to escape death on more then a few occasions, battled undead pirates and sacked Nassau without a shot but he did not think he could manage a woman's tears. He didn't like to admit it, but women crying bothered him. It was a reason he stuck to the whores in Tortuga. Whores didn't cry. But real women did.

"Audrina?" Gibbs puzzled while looking down on the boy. Realizing what had just happened. With the blood soaked black bandana wrapped around her head gone and the kohl smudged from her eyes and her black hair fanned out around her, he realized how womanly this Audrina really looked. "He was a really a she? I'll be damned!" Gibbs gave a short laugh that was silence by a look from Lucas.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! She was forced to do it!" Lucas said angrily while Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mates, mates. Calm yer bleedin' selves down." Jack said, narrowing his eyes on Gibbs. "I'll look after the darlin' myself. She can take my bed and I'll sleep in the hammock."

Lucas didn't seem so happy about that. His bronze face darkened and his hands tightened in a fist. Too many years of cruel captains had left him being very distrusting, especially when it concerned his sister. He expected that Jack was only going to take advantage of her in her unfortunate state and Lucas Hart couldn't allow that to happen. Not again.

"No!" He raged, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Don't touch her!"

"Calm down, boy." Jack started, he smirked, he wasn't quite sure if Lucas could run him through with that sword. He was too much of a softie and seemed rather squeamish as well. He couldn't take the blood. But Jack had a feeling the Hart family was rather unpredictable so he wasn't about to take his chances. "Nothin' will happen. I just want ter make sure she'll be comfortable. Yer can visit her whenever yer want, lad."

Lucas allowed his grip to relax for a moment and he sighed. "If you touch her, I swear to God." He scowled at his captain. At that moment, he was actually waiting to be thrown off the ship and was surprised to hear no order came from the Captain's mouth.

"If I touch her, yer can castrate me yerself and make me a bloody eunuch." Jack laughed, that was the second time a member of the Hart family was threatening to castrate him, even if he, himself, brought the threat up this time. He reasoned that Sparrows and Harts just did not go together.

During the next few months, he never realized how quite wrong he was.

8888


	6. A Colorful Imagination

I'm so happy that this story is a success! I'm glad everyone likes it. This chapter is also a filler, sorry I don't like to rush stories, I like to add character and personality and not just get to the point. The next chapter is not. Oh, and by the way, in the next chapter Audrina knows she was unconscious for two days but no one tells her in the chapter. It's implied that someone told her, but it's not written in the actual story. I like the next two chapters, this one included! So enjoy! Oh and one more thing. I started high school today so I'm going to be doing the daily chapter updates but after I get past what I already written (which is up to Chapter 16), the chapters will be a little slower in updating. OK OK! I'll stop talking!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

A Colorful Imagination 

_Two Days Later_

8888

Audrina awoke to be alone, naked underneath the captain's bunk sheets. Fear seized her heart, had Jake really done what many had done in the past? For a moment, she feared tears would prick at her eyes but she inhaled sharply to regain her composure. The moonlight spilling into the cabin surely showed it was well past the witching hour _(a/n: midnight). _Moving her eyes to the sudden sharp pain in her arm, she moaned. The stitches were rather freshly etched into her flesh, from the top of her shoulder to her elbow. Closing her eyes to regain from the pain, she realized it would leave a rather nasty scar.

She was rather groggy and wondered how long she had been sleeping. She remembered something of their plundering of _the Jade Lady. _Instantly, she recalled bringing the blade across the man's stomach, spilling out his bowels. Shutting her eyes, a rogue tear managed to break lose. She couldn't get the man's face out of her mind. It was a mix between surprise, pain and hate.

The blood. The irony smell of blood was still with her. Her own blood, their blood and the crew's blood. It didn't really matter _whose _blood it was but rather _there _was blood at all.Her arm, it was nothing more then a throbbing pain really and she was sitting there still. She groaned at the thought of actually moving. As she tried to push up into a sitting position, she winced from the intense pain that shot up her arm. Sitting up, her mind whirled and she fiercely closed her eyes. When she opened them, she wasn't relieved to see that the cabin was still spinning and half her body felt numb from inactivity. For a brief moment, Audrina wondered how she got in the Captain's Quarters in the first place.

The first person she immediately thought of was of course, Lucas Hart. She wondered if he survived the battle with _the Jade Lady. _She doubted he was even injured for he was rather competent with a blade and frankly, the members of _the Jade Lady _simply were not, well that wasn't entirely true either. For merchants, they were rather good but were still no match for the Pearl. But no one was really.

Audrina hated that she was alone, one of the few things she realized after the few moments of being awake. The silence of the cabin and of the sea unnerved her. She almost expected Jack to be sitting at the navigation table when in fact he was not.

Hours before she had woken, he was finding himself incapable of sleep due to her constant whimpering as she slept. He had confided with young Lucas about it several times but to no avail, she slept and whimpered while Jack was seriously sleep deprived. Pride had caused him to sleep with the crew or rather even the sick bay. So he had dealt with the whimpering, he felt a little guilty for her injury. Why had he let her out in battle in the first place? If she was injured in a battle such as that one, what about ones with bigger and more lethal ships? Jack Sparrow had to hand it to her though; she was rather dangerous with a blade.

The need for sleep was overcoming him again. His eyes drooped and he felt himself nodding off. Sighing, he decided to enter the cabin once more and try his luck with a bit of sleeping. Desperately he hoped she had waked up. Even though she would be concerned with talking with him about the events that had happened while she was unconscious but it was better in the long run. She would eventually stop the whimpering. He wouldn't damage his pride by sleeping on the cold deck.

Entering the cabin, he couldn't hear the whimpering through the door. He smiled to himself, either she was awake or had gotten over her nightmares or memories somehow.

8888

"Wakey, wakey!" He beamed as he walked through the side cabin, giving her a cheeky grin as he passed her. "You don't know how incredibly relieved I am fer you to be awake, luv."

Audrina frowned and leaned back onto the pillow and noticed for the first time, it reeked of Jack. Sweat and salt, she inhaled it. It wasn't such a bad smell but it still made her grimace all the same. She rolled her eyes at the Captain but she was relieved to not be so alone anymore.

"And may I ask why you are so relieved, Captain Sparrow?" She asked, a grin twitching at the corners of her lips.

Jack turned to her and tilted his head, eyeing the bunk deliciously and thinking of the fact that she was completely naked underneath those covers. "Go ahead, luv." He said and a few moments later, smirked at her. "Well are you goin' to ask or not?"

Audrina was confused for a moment and bit the inside of her cheek. Suddenly realizing, she scowled at him. He did take things quite literal, didn't he? "Why are you so relieved, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack didn't answer at once and turned, pulling off his shirt and turning back to her, his bare chest bathing in the moonlight. "Not the time to ask questions, luv." He ambled off towards the bunk, eyeing it.

"What in bloody hell are you doing!?" She cried as he came shirtless towards her, eyeing the bed deliciously.

Taking a peek at her naked body underneath, she pulled the covers tighter around her bare body. He lifted a brow at her and tilted his head, as if he didn't even know what he was doing. Audrina thought it was more then likely that that was the case.

"What are _you_ doing!?" Jack cried at her in a similar fashion because really, he had nothing else to say. He just wanted to sleep.

Audrina fled to the farthest corner in the bunk away from him, the covers still tight around her bare body and her jaw clenching with annoyance. "I asked you first!" She retorted rather childishly.

"Yes, but I asked _you _second." After a moment, he added in. "And everyone know first in the worst and second is the best." He smiled in a bit of his own self satisfaction and triumph. Audrina didn't know whether to be afraid of him or laugh at him. She found it was the latter of the two.

Grinning, she laughed rather quietly and Jack's brow lifted even more. By nature, he was already eccentric and quirky and nothing more then a big kid himself, but if you add in sleep depravation, his sanity was to be questioned. That is, if it wasn't being questioned already in the first place. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he clapped his hands together as if he had some incredible discovery.

"And! I forgot to mention that the third is the one with the treasure chest!" Jack grinned and Audrina was bemused for a moment.

"There isn't a third person here, Jack." Audrina said rather quietly and he gave her an odd look as if he was indeed questioning her sanity.

Turning towards the mirror, he stroked his goatee and looked back at Audrina. "I beg to differ, luv." He drawled and turned back to his reflection, giving 'him' a rather long and lustful look.

"You have such dashing good looks, Captain Sparrow. You are most certainly the most deserving of said treasure chest." He purred into the mirror, touching it as if he was really in fact touching another person.

Audrina couldn't hold back the laugh that was tickling her throat. At the moment, she couldn't decide if he really was mad or drunk or sleep deprived or perhaps all three. It took her a moment to remember that she had thought such thoughts. Jack turned to her, bemused at why laughter and a smile graced her face. It took her a moment to remember the situation they were in. She was naked in his bed with an injured arm while he was possibly mad, drunk or sleep deprived or all three. It took her a moment to get serious again. Jack had seemingly forgotten about the treasure chest and the 'third person' in the room.

"What?" Audrina said, realizing his eyes on her bare shoulder. She narrowed her turquoise eyes on him before bringing the covers tighter around her shoulders.

"Luv, if I promise not ta touch ya would you allow me in the bunk?" He pondered, hoping very much for her to say yes. It had been ages since he had slept in a bed with a naked woman, far too long in fact. Even if they weren't going to sleep together.

Audrina was pondering it. He had been good to her and let her sleep in his bunk while he took the hammock. She could have slept on the uncomfortable sick bay beds but he hadn't let her. For a moment, she really was contemplating it. He was a good man, in a pirate way and even though she didn't exactly trust him, she did feel guilty if she said he couldn't. She nodded and Jack's grin widened considerably on his face.

"One condition! Give me a shirt or something to wear, Captain, please. I wouldn't feel right." Audrina nodded, that was fine, something to cover up with. Jack gritted his teeth and nodded. He turned away from her for a moment and rummaged through his draws and threw a relatively clean white shirt on her. It would end right around her thigh, which again was fine with Audrina.

Making him turn, she quickly slipped on the shirt and edged herself close enough to the wall as possible. Jack frowned, seeing her retreat from him but sighed, he couldn't have it all his way. Their bodies weren't even touching and so far, Audrina felt relatively comfortable.

"Captain? How is Lucas?" Audrina asked rather quietly and Jack found himself rather annoyed, he was beginning to feel himself drift into sleep before she had asked.

"Fine, luv. The little git is hopeless without you."

"Oh. Thank God. Well good night, Captain." She said sleepily next to him.

"G'Night. Oh and Rina, luv, call me Jack." He said and she nodded sleepily, not noticing that he had invented yet another nickname for her. Jack Sparrow sure had a colorful imagination.

8888


	7. Lucas' Promise

Oh another thing! Sorry to be really annoying with these author's notes. The reason why I didn't start this chapter in the morning when they both wake up is because 1) it wouldn't interesting. 2) it wouldn't be interesting because they wouldn't wake up in each other's arms because I think that would be a tad unrealistic. I don't picture Jack as a roller in his sleep and Audrina can't roll around causing a situation like that because of her arm. Well, erm, on with the story.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Lucas' Promise

_The Next Afternoon_

8888

Audrina had never been happier to be out on the deck, the wind playing with her hair and the August Caribbean sun hot on her face. The pain in her arm had subsided but not by much. It still throbbed but she was able to ignore it for the most part. A part of her was terribly self conscious; she was worried that everyone knew she was a woman. The other part told her to screw them all, what did she care what they thought? As usual, she was dressed in her manly attire, her hair braided and the hat shadowing her eyes and the gold hoop adoring her ear lobe. The wrappings around her chest weren't as tight as usual but she was still conscious of them. Her chest still throbbed from the bruises that they left and she was yearning to go back into the cabin and be rid of them.

The crew didn't bother her; they knew she had been injured recently so no one said anything to 'Jimmy Hart.' Some of the crew, did in fact, question her identity; especially after Lucas had called to her three days ago when they took _the Jade Lady. _Gibbs hadn't said a word and of course Cotton hadn't either. Jack had known for weeks and then there was obviously Lucas Hart. Still, Audrina felt as if too many people did know her true identity. Turning, she smiled to be face to face with her brother. His light eyes seemed to be brimmed with worry and his dark-skinned face equally as concerned. The sight of her smiling face had caused him to grin equally as wide. The sight of her sister did cause him to be incredibly cheerful, his worries seemed to drain away when she looked all right and not in too much pain. Their reunion did take their minds off of everyone around them and when Jack's voice whispered behind them, they figuratively jumped out of their skin.

"Go take this matter into my cabin, mates." Jack grinned when he saw their reaction to his voice. "Scared ya, didn't I?"

Audrina glowered at him but felt the smile twitch at her lips and she couldn't suppress it. She owed the Captain a lot, he had kept her identity secret as it was meant to be and had been kind to her overall. "Thank you, Captain."

8888

Safely inside the cabin and away from prying eyes, she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, pulling him close to her. He was surprised when he felt tears against his neck and her body shaking with sobs. Lucas was worried, very worried. His first thought was of course: _Captain Jack Sparrow._ Never in their almost six years of pirating did he ever see Audrina Hart crying as much as she was right now. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered that the last time she was like this was when Captain Robert Ulysses raped and beat her. No, he remembered. It wasn't that she was raped or beaten that made her shake with sobs as she was doing right now. A little more then a month later, the bastard forced her to kill _his _baby in her stomach. That forced all the walls around her emotions to be destroyed. Lucas couldn't think of words to say and was thankful that she pulled away from him, her eyes still stained with tears.

"Lucas…." She barely murmured underneath her quieting sobs.

Lucas felt his heart thump against his chest, a hatred burning for Jack Sparrow. Who else could make her cry like this? But he had to have done something other then rape and beat her. "Aud….why do you cry?" He managed in a soft voice, his heart lodged into his throat.

Audrina tilted her head and to his amazement, chuckled but it felt like the laugh was brimming with sadness. "I don't know, Luc. I don't know."

Lucas clenched his jaw and lifted his eyes to look at the cabin. Jack Sparrow, he'd kill the bastard for whatever he did to his little sister. Five minutes younger but she was his little sister all the same. "What did the bastard do!? Tell me!" He was shaking with rage now, often as he did when he heard of what the bastards did to her.

"Nothing, Luc, nothing. That's just it. He _didn't _do anything." She smirked, and shook her head. "I woke up and I realized, although naked, he _didn't _do anything."

Lucas gazed at her, bemused but still shaking with rage even though he knew that Jack Sparrow didn't do a thing to her. "How come Jack Sparrow can control himself and not those bastards? Why is the world so bloody cruel, Luc!? I watched a man's bowels fall out of his body by my own goddamn blade, Lucas!"

Lucas watched in amazement as the tears flooded her face again. "Audrina, we can stop this, you know. We can live in Tortuga and I can work on the docks." He lifted her chin with his forefinger. "It _doesn't _have to be like this."

"No. We'll starve. I can't let you do that, Luc." Audrina was shaking her head now, the tears drying on her cheek. "Promise me we will never leave _the Black Pearl_. Promise me. Jack Sparrow is the only man that hadn't raped me or destroyed me in some way. The only one."

Lucas smiled at his twin sister and pulled her close to him again and rested his chin on her head. Her hat had been long discarded on the floor. "I promise, my sweet Audrina. No bastards will hurt you ever again." Kissing her cheek, he walked towards the door and looked at her whilst smiling again. "Rest a little bit, why don't you?"

8888

Jack hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the sister-brother conversation but heard her sobs through the door and Jack Sparrow was rather like a cat. Curious and curiosity did kill the cat. Her sobbing voice plagued him, especially since he was the one that triggered her crying, more or less.

Her meager confessions about her life overwhelmed him; he didn't expect such things from the fiery Audrina Hart. He also didn't expect her brother to be so caring yet so enraged. The Hart family was definitely plaguing Jack Sparrow. _"How come Jack Sparrow can control himself and not those bastards? Why is the world so bloody cruel, Luc!? I watched a man's bowels fall out of his body by my own goddamn blade, Lucas!"_ Those words, her voice saying those words, reverberated in his head. It troubled him more then he would like to admit. He would _never_ force himself on a woman and her confessions that many had saddened him and he was a man that was rarely saddened. It seemed like there was another side to the strong willed Audrina Hart and he felt himself wanting to know her.

Jack broke out of thought as he heard the doors opening. Panicking for a moment he whirled around and occupied himself for a moment with the maps on the wall, hoping to seem busy when Lucas Hart came through the doors. As he did, he gave his captain an odd look, as if he wondered if he had in fact been eavesdropping. Jack turned and faked a mock look of surprise.

"Oh, didn't hear ya comin' in, mate!" He cried and Lucas' brow only knitted together more. "How is the luv?"

"Did you hear anything, Captain?" He asked softly and Jack's brow arched a bit, contemplating whether or not to tell him he in fact had heard the whole thing.

Deciding against it, "A little, mate, but I tried not to eavesdrop." Jack easily lied.

Lucas gave a sigh of relief. "I hope this isn't out of line but Captain, can you make sure she rests? Please?" He silenced for a moment and before leaving, he turned to him again. "You have to forgive her for anything she says, Captain. You don't know what she's been through."

Jack was surprised at the boy's boldness but forgot it; he knew he would be acting similar if it was his sister that was in Audrina's position. If he had a sister, that is. "Aye, mate. I'll make sure of that." A moment of thought and he lowered his eyes from the boy's face. "I don't take anything she says or threatens to me personal, mate."

Lucas nodded and left the room quickly, eager to get away from Captain Sparrow's dark eyes. When he left, Jack felt himself respecting Lucas far more then he respected many boys of his age or many years older. It was an unspoken respect between the two of them, especially since after he heard Audrina's words with him. Jack Sparrow wondered how much he had gotten himself into when he picked them up in Tortuga. With a wolfish grin he thought, _it always starts in Tortuga, doesn't it? _

8888

Audrina was asleep, her knees curled up to her stomach and her chin resting on them. It looked like an uncomfortable position but Jack didn't want to move her. In fact, he was scared to even touch her. He wondered how she had managed that position whilst on the floor. Cocking an eyebrow, he remembered many times when after a night in Tortuga, he had simply collapsed on the floor. The morning was hell after. Jack reached out and touched her shoulder, hopeful that she could snap from her slumber. He frowned when she did not. He wondered if that was tears dried on her cheeks but he couldn't be sure. Sighing, he gathered the girl in his arms and placed her gently as he could upon the bunk. She moaned in her sleep and Jack cocked an eyebrow but averted his eyes from her sleeping face to her chest. _How in bloody hell does she sleep with those bandages? _Jack silently wondered.

Apart from then, he never really got a good look of her as a woman with the kohl gone from her eyes and the hat and hoop discarded. In a way, she was quite pretty and young. Twenty seven, she had said once when she confessed Lucas was really her twin and he looked about that age. Audrina looked far, far younger. She could pass for at least twenty. With her hair pulled back from her face with a bandana, he silently noted her full lips and high cheek bones and large eyes.

Not gorgeous or beautiful but pretty in that elegant way. She looked nothing like the whores in Tortuga and Jack never knew many women, besides Elizabeth, that weren't whores. It puzzled him for a moment that she and the whores could look so different when in they lived in the same world. They weren't the same people but grew up like so. Jack wondered why she hadn't become a whore like most have and a pirate instead. A job as a whore wasn't incredibly safe but much more so then the job of a pirate.

"Jack…." Audrina moaned sleepily, her eyes have opened. A moment later, her eyes shot open. "Jack!" She cried a bit louder and full awake.

"Glad ya know m'name, luv." He grinned wolfishly. "Are yer all right?"

Audrina smiled at his joke for a minute and groaned when she realized how stiff her body was when she brought her legs over the bed and sat there. "Fine." She replied shortly, she didn't know what else to say.

"You don't seem like it, darlin'." He probed further, wanting to speak with her about her past a little more. On the other hand, she didn't seem so willing.

She frowned and bit her lip, averting her turquoise eyes from his handsome face. "What are you implying?" She said rather slyly.

"I'm implying, _Audrina_, that you don't seem all right." Jack replied, taken pleasure from saying her name when it only added to her frown.

"Don't call me that." She snapped, afraid they would be overheard. "I insist that I'm alright, Captain Sparrow." She added a bit more softly, he was _only_ concerned for her well being, wasn't he?

Jack tilted his head, mock bemusement dancing on his face. "Why not, luv? Its yer name isn't it?"

"Call me whatever you like. I don't care." Audrina replied in defeat, not taking in the shocked expression on his face. Again she moaned and pressed a flat hand against her chest. "Bloody hell, it hurts."

"What yer breasts or yer arm?" Jack grinned when he remembered that he could call her whatever he liked. "Oh, so I can call yer Rina, now!" He added excitedly, his grin widening even more.

She smirked at him. "Don't get too excited, mate, you might hurt yourself." Grimacing slightly, she shrugged. "Both, I suppose. My breasts more actually."

Jack ignored her first statement and innocently, he fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, you mean the bandages hurt you? Well, I can help you dispose of them if ya like."

"No thanks." She replied almost immediately and he frowned at her. "I'll live, really."

He shrugged. "Don't know what yer missing, luv." A moment of silence and he tilted his head at her. "You know you don't have to go on with this…." He motioned towards her body rather awkwardly causing her to laugh. "Jimmy façade."

"I know, Captain, but it's hard not to. After all I've been through."

"I thought I told yer to call me Jack?"

"Sorry, old habits." Going to her feet, she rubbed the back of her neck and turned to him and bit her lip. "Do you think I can wash, _Jack?_"

Grinning, he nodded. "Only if I can wash yer."

The content look on her face quickly faded and she narrowed her turquoise eyes on him and was about to slap him for a moment. She stopped herself, reminding herself that he could do anything to her even if he didn't. Audrina knew, however, that he wouldn't force himself on her. Jack would have done it already. "In your dreams, Captain." She said with a smirk.

"Quite pleasurable dreams I might add, Rina." He said with a smile before sauntering out of the cabin, giving her a wink before he disappeared over the threshold.

8888


	8. Endings and Beginnings

Hey! Hey! I'm so glad for the reviews! Well not much to say today, enjoy!! Oh and it might seem that just the story's about plundering ships and fighting but it most definitely is not. It just happens to start that way.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings **

Endings and Beginnings

_A Month or so Later_

8888

The morning was interrupted by loud shouts from the crow's nest, making Audrina's head shoot up and eyed Daniel Roberts oddly. His normally jovial face had darkened and his hazel eyes glazed over in worry. In her surprise, she dropped her swab and it clanged against the deck of the ship. It was not like her to be surprised like that but she had never seen Daniel so worried in her life, although she shortly knew him, she also knew that this reaction was unlike him. Within moments, the silhouette of a ship in the distance became clearer and her eyes widened in panic. She knew the ship well, far too well. _The Ocean's Harlot _was in the near distance now and she felt her small body shaking in fear.

Jack Sparrow was by her side in mere moments, having seen the ship and heard Roberts' calls from above. He narrowed his dark eyes on the nearing pirate ship and wasn't too keen on facing Captain Robert Ulysses.

The ugly wooden hull of the Harlot was leering closer and Jack chewed on his lip, contemplating how to get out of this one. He wasn't on very good terms with the older captain. In fact, Jack had made his men mutiny against him while making him dirt broke at the same time and womanless. With a sly grin, he remembered how he managed to do that. It was easy, actually. The crew was passed out drunk and while having some not so friendly words with them convinced that Robert had paid him a large sum for a made up map. In fact, the only thing made up was Jack's conniving little story. What fueled him to do such a thing? Robert Ulysses had stolen money from him and Jack intended to rob him of everything he had. This included his ship and woman. Grinning wolfishly, he remembered Chastity Ulysses, a shame though when she died. By Robert's own hand too, with a smirk, he felt himself being pulled from his thoughts and stared at the hull of the nearing Harlot. He wondered how he got his ship back.

"Ready the guns!" Jack hollered. He knew that the meeting would be bloody, very bloody. "Hoist the colors!"

The men scurried off to do such, the battle was inevitable. If they didn't react this way, Robert Ulysses would have his guts for garters, a thought Jack didn't cherish. Turning to Audrina, he motioned towards her arm. "Can yer fight, luv?"

"Don't say that too loud!" She hissed before looking at the ship worriedly. For a moment, she was going to say no but couldn't stop herself before she said, "Yes. I'm fine."

A grin danced on Jack's handsome face and he narrowed his eyes on her for a moment. He sensed some hostility, tension and maybe a bit of sadness in her eyes and tone. Before he could inquire more, the loud bang of a cannon reverberated through the Caribbean sea. He whirled and saw the cannon ball had missed the ship but mere feet. He wondered if it was a warning shot but found he didn't care. _The Ocean's Harlot _would go up in flames that afternoon. What Jack didn't know was that, on the deck of the Harlot, Robert was promising the same thing for _the Black Pearl; _that she would indeed go up in flames that night.

The ship shook as its own cannons blasted, it made clean holes into the hull of the ship and Audrina grinned to herself. _Good bye you bastard. _She thought, the grin widening still. Her hand was grasping the hilt of the sword at her belt, waiting until they boarded the ship. Again the ship shook as more cannon balls whizzed through the air and marked _the Ocean's Harlot._ To her satisfaction, the mizzen mast was cut cleanly and splintered, that would take away her speed. One by one, the ship before them was being destroyed. The loud bang of a cannon ball struck their own black ship and she frowned deeply to herself. She was beginning to love the Pearl as much as Jack did.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship, Robert!" Jack called out to the other ship, while shooting crew members off the deck on the ship with his pistol in a nonchalant manner. Turning to his crew, he grinned ruefully. "Prepare to board mates!"

With a grin, Audrina tightened her hands around a rope and within moments found herself on the familiar deck, the memories flooding back all too fast. Chewing on her lip, she whirled and felt her sword collide with another. The flushed face of a pirate she recognized smirked and leaned his weight into her making the swords twitch and she broke away. Audrina jumped away from his grasp, grateful for her agility at that moment. The man turned and swiped at her, legs parted. With a gulp, she slid between his legs and when she came unharmed on the other side, her eyes widened. _Why don't you look at that? _She thought to herself as she cleanly stabbed the man in the back, grinning as he fell at her feet.

Turning again, she found herself face to face with the all too familiar Robert Ulysses. The darkness of his muddy brown eyes were all too much for her to handle. She stood there, her knees locked. He threw back his head and laughed, he mocked her. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of the back of her neck, pulling her head towards him. His familiar rancid breath flooded her face and she gagged. As he raised a hand, it struck her and she felt herself succumbing to him again. Feverishly, he pressed his lips hard against her and she moaned a cry of protest. Tears flooded her cheek but she regained control of herself. No, she was Audrina Hart and no bastard would treat her like a whore again. She pushed him hard off her and his brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Yer little cow!" He roared, raising a hand to strike her again. "Do yer miss me, _my sweet Audrina?_" He mocked, knowing that Lucas used that phrase with her often.

"Never, you disgusting low-life bastard." Audrina spat, her confidence growing. "I could never miss a bastard that kills his own children!"

"Oh?" Robert smirked. "Yer be wantin' a child now. I'll give you a child!" He sneered before taking his hand and shoving it up her shirt. She gasped out of surprise.

What surprised her even more was the familiar voice behind her, "That is not very nice, Robert." Jack drawled as he came into view. As soon as he did, his hand retreated from her shirt.

"What d'yer want, Sparrow?"

"_Captain Sparrow._" Jack growled and tilted his head. "Hm? What do I want? What do _you _want?"

Robert Ulysses was confused for a moment and stepped towards him, he would _not_ show he was afraid of him. "I want you dead, you fuckin' bastard."

"Mother didn't teach you manners, did she?" Jack sneered at him, wagging a finger before his eyes. Then shrugging he added, "Well, likewise actually. Wait, that's not right If it was likewise, I'd want me dead." With a frown he went on, "But I'm not very suicidal, savvy? Rather, I'm wanting _you_ dead. But you probably knew that when I said likewise." With a smirk, he continued, "Which I don't even know why I bothered to explain in the first place."

Audrina couldn't believe her eyes. She was drenched in blood, her shirt half ripped open. With a smirk, she realized how stupid Robert Ulysses really was. Had he forgotten about her bandages suppressing her chest? Stupid bastard.

Looking at the scene before her, it was quite odd really. Jack didn't take him very seriously and merely played with him whilst Robert was shaking with rage. For the most part, the crews battled each other, the deck stained in red from the blood. They didn't bother the meeting captain's or the girl watching them even though they thought she was a boy. They were far too busy with their own matters.

A moment stood where Robert gazed at him perplexed, contemplating his rather drunken explanation. "Shut yer mouth, goddamn it!" He bellowed, enraged that Sparrow had made confused him in the first place. "Let's get it started, eh? See you in hell, Jack…" Robert never finished that sentence.

As he lunged for Jack, Audrina couldn't let him kill him. Not the only man that hadn't betrayed her apart from her brother. The sword in her hand trembled for a moment and she ran in through his back, as she often did but she let it linger there for a moment before pulling it out. Slick with blood, _his_ blood. Audrina Hart never felt a happiness such as that overcome her.

Jack frowned and cocked an eyebrow at the dead captain lying at his feet. "Captain Jack Sparrow ter you, mate." He grinned at Audrina and tilted his head, she had saved his life, and he knew that. "Thanks, luv."

Neither of them suspected that his repayment of her good deed would come so soon. As soon as the late Captain Robert Ulysses fell to their feet, a crewman, much older then either of them jumped from the shadows. His pistol aimed at the girl's head and his arm shaking with sorrow or fury, she wasn't sure. Audrina felt herself tremble with fear. So this was it? She was going to die. She closed her eyes and heard the pistol cocked. Then the bang from the pistol and awaited pain but nothing came. Opening an eye, she saw the man dead at her feet, half his face blown off from the shot. She felt herself shiver with his gruesome demise but looked at Jack, his pistol still aimed. Her heart thumped against her chest when she saw him. His face dark with sweat and his clothes stained with blood. She reckoned that she didn't look much better.

Smiling she walked over to him, not knowing really what to say to the man that had just saved her life. "Thanks, Captain." She grinned, "I owe you one, aye?"

"Aye. And call me Jack, eh?" The captain beamed back at her.

"I told you, out of habit." She said before walking out to the battle once more, dodging several pathetic attacks.

It took all Audrina's self control not to quiver with sorrow and shock. It took everything to keep the hot tears behind her eyelids and not gracing her face. He was dead. It took her a moment to actually believe it. He was dead and she had killed him. It was the last bit that made her excited, her breath growing short as she kept picture his lifeless muddy brow eyes staring at her. The pain evident in them and the shock was etched onto his cold face. Audrina didn't know whether or not to be happy or sad. A moment later, she frowned. Why on earth would she be sad that Robert Ulysses was dead? Smirking, she knew deep inside her, she was never happier in her entire life until that moment. He had taken everything from her and she did the same. _An eye for an eye, eh mate?_

Jack watched her for a moment; she was still a mystery to him. Who was Robert Ulysses to her? Why had she been so petrified of him? He wasn't quite sure but he felt such a longing to know Audrina Hart. It was nothing more then a curiosity really and perhaps a desire to have her for himself, she was quite attractive. The way she switched emotions too easily reminded him of someone. Himself. She easily went from petrified to annoyed to hateful to grateful and then finally to teasing.

He narrowed his eyes on her as she disappeared in the bodies of crewman and twists of the unfamiliar ship. Moments later, he found himself intertwined with the battle once more. The blood was hot on his face and the sweat cold on his body but standing there side by side with his men in the heat of battle, he felt exhilarated. Jack Sparrow knew this is where he belonged.

8888

"How many, Gibbs?" Jack said quietly to his first mate.

Joshamee Gibbs sighed and thought for a moment. It hadn't been a ridiculously large death count but large enough to put a damper on things. "Fourteen, I believe, Cap'n." He said equally as quietly. Even one death was far too much on _the Black Pearl. _

Jack averted his eyes from his first mate's face and sighed and focused his eyes on the orange, pink horizon before him. "We'll have a service a little after sundown. You'll see that the bastard's ship is blown to bits. No survivors, eh?" Jack turned to him and grinned.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Gibbs searched his face for a moment, not quite sure why Jack was being so hostile towards the recently departed Robert Ulysses. It was know they weren't exactly too keen on each other but it still troubled him that Jack was taking this so personally. He turned and disappeared whilst Jack focused his eyes on the setting sun.

The ship began moving away from the enemy ship as _the Ocean's Harlot _was reaching her ultimate doom. Jack wouldn't risk the Pearl so he had to get her away as fast as possible. With his eyes half closed, he smiled as he heard the boom and roar of the ship far in the distance now. _Good riddance Robert Ulysses, good riddance. _Jack thought, inwardly smirking. In fact, he wasn't quite sure why he was so hostile towards the captain in the first place. Perhaps it was the fact that he had witnessed him beating Jack's very own crewmember and a woman to boot. Something plagued him; he thought he heard something about a baby. He wasn't sure and he wasn't about to bring it up to Audrina. If something did happen with a baby, he very much knew that it was likely to be very traumatic. He felt a pang of sympathy for her and sighed, the service would be beginning shortly.

8888

"Aye, it saddens me to lower these souls to the sea but alas, it had claimed them nevertheless." Gibbs' voice rang through the silent _Black Pearl. _"They died doing what they loved and it was a great honor for th' Pearl to have such fine men aboard."

Silence, the Pearl was so silent. Even the waves and the critters seemed to be holding their breath. Jack never liked this part about being a pirate. Anyone around you could die, _anyone._ He inhaled sharply as he saw the mangled bodies lowered to the ocean, the water turning a shade of pinkish red. As the bodies were lowered, their heads bowed. It wasn't common knowledge that pirates did in fact believe in the Lord. Maybe not all, but most pirates _did_ pray and have a service for their fallen comrades. Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't see it any other way on _his _ship.

"Most Sacred Heart of Jesus,  
I accept from Your hands whatever kind of death  
it may please You to send me this day (night)  
with all its pains, penalties and sorrows;  
in reparation for all of my sins,  
for the souls in Purgatory,  
for all those who will die today  
and for Your greater glory."

Gibbs' voice said softly and as it ended the remaining crew chorused in, 'Amen.' Jack lifted his eyes to see the bodies gone and the stone hard faces for his men. It was like this at every service but he still wasn't used to it.

He was gazing at Audrina whose hand was tight around her brother's. Her façade was over; it was over when Lucas cried out her name weeks ago. But when standing on the Harlot with her shirt ripped open and her hat knocked from her head, many accepted she was in fact a woman. Much of the crew grew to accept it and some weren't surprised at the least. Standing on the deck of the Pearl, she still very much looked like a pirate although her overly wavy hair was pulled lose from its plait and cascaded down her back. The soot and dirt stained her face and her skin was tinted red from the blood she had figuratively been bathing in hours ago. Audrina lifted her turquoise eyes to Jack's face, catching his stare and he didn't avert his eyes. What made him most glad was that she didn't avert her eyes either.

It was all about endings and beginnings, Jack thought to himself. The ending of Robert Ulysses and the beginning of Audrina Hart. He felt himself grinning.


	9. Drunken Dancing

**Tortugan Beginnings **

Drunken Dancing

8888

_A Few Weeks Later_

8888

Tortuga. Standing on the docks, it was everything Audrina remembered it to be. Of course it was only a month but it seemed like Scarlet or Delilah hadn't even left the tavern. Audrina knew she would be a new face around, Jimmy Hart didn't exist anymore.

People knew her back then, she lived her. Now she was as faceless as anyone. Jack hadn't bothered to warn her, he forgot she was a pirate sometimes but her sharp tongue often reminded him.

Audrina let her eyes move over the city feverishly, many could say Tortuga was overwhelming but to her it wasn't. She was just excited to be back. It was her home in a way and she loved the drunken bar fights, the gambling, and the rowdy music. Sometimes it was enough to make her forget they were all pirates. She hoped it wouldn't be different now that she was a woman and no longer a man. Would Audrina Hart be treated the same as Jimmy Hart? Somehow, she didn't think so.

Jack strolled over towards her, placing an arm around her slender shoulders. "Happy to be back, luv?" He said as he gazed out towards the empty streets. It was still morning, the festivities hadn't started yet.

Audrina glanced at him and pondered whether or not to shrug his arm off her shoulders. She decided it didn't matter. "Of course." She grinned and turned to him, emphasizing with her hands. "Who doesn't love Tortuga, Captain?"

"The lobster kind." Jack retorted, thinking of how horrified a mister Governor Norrington would be in a place like this. "I'd think they would drop dead by takin' one step into a tavern."

"Aye." Audrina laughed and walked away from his embrace to her brother who didn't look as quite as happy as everyone else did. "Cheer up, Luc."

Lucas gave her a nervous glace and twiddled with his thumbs as he averted his gaze from her eyes. "I'm not leaving you alone here, Aud." He said suddenly, the concern evident in his similar eyes.

Audrina couldn't help but adore her brother. Her older brother. He was more then a brother to her, a father and her world. She pondered for a moment how life would be without him. She knew she would be a whore working on the streets; she wouldn't have the willpower to fight her destiny. Without Lucas, she felt incomplete. Many would argue it was being twins that caused that feeling but Audrina didn't feel like that. They were the world to each other and when someone is your everything and they leave, you are left with nothing. She pondered that statement for a moment and a quiver went up her spine. The world without Lucas Hart wasn't worth living. For her, anyway.

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "You are too good to me, Lucas. I'll be fine. I'm a pirate, you forget that a lot. I can take care of myself." She paused and wished that he would relax for just a moment in his life. "Have fun, Lucas. Why don't you get a girl? All the other men do."

The suggestion brought a fiery blush to his cheeks and he scowled, shaking his head. "You know I don't like whores, Audrina." He quieted for a moment and nodded. "I'll promise to have fun if you promise to always stay in my sight, Aud."

"I promise." Audrina replied quickly and wrapped her arms around his slender body. After the quick embrace she backed up and searched his face. "If you don't have fun tonight, I'll have your guts for garters!"

"And here I was thinkin' yer were a lady, Miss Hart." Came the familiar drawl behind her. She turned her head and grinned and Lucas did the same. "Well, yer can save that mushy, 'I love yer' stuff fer later. We're in Tortuga, mates!"

Lucas gave a lopsided smile and sauntered up to the captain and looked him in the eye, the grin on his face widening still. "Your just jealous that she says, 'I love you' to me and not you, Captain!" He said in a teasing smile. Audrina let out a loud laugh behind him; honestly she was quite shocked at Lucas' boldness. It was unlike him.

Jack scowled and arched his eyebrow. "Am not!" He cried in an equally amusing tone. The tears from laughter pricked at Audrina's eyes.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Lucas retorted and smiled, he offered an arm to Audrina who gladly took it. As they passed, she smirked at Jack who scowled even more before trotting after them to join them in the tavern.

8888

Several hours later, the Poison Harlot exploded with rowdy music and drunken slurs and the bangs of dancing upon the wooden planks in the tavern. Audrina struggled not to giggle as Jack locked eyes with Francis Owen, a member of the senior crew. His olive skin brightened as Jack blinked and lost and he flicked a gold coin at him. This triggered even more drunken laughs out of Audrina and Lucas, who were on their forth glass of rum each.

"Dirty cheater!" Jack cried at Owen.

"How am I a cheater when we're havin' a starin' contest!"

"I'm Captain so there!" Jack said and crossed his arms over his chest much like a child would.

The cheerful music echoed through out the tavern. The grin on their faces widened as the music grew faster and Jack jumped up and staggered a bit. He offered a hand to Audrina who looked at it stupidly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yer gonna dance wit' me, sweetheart!" He slurred and forced her from her seat. She collided with his chest and let another fit of laughter take over her again and Jack soon joined her.

Audrina tilted her head and her turquoise eyes grew wide and she shook her head feverishly. "No!" She cried. "No! No! You are way too drunk ta dance, mister!" She wagged a finger in front of his liquid black eyes, taunting him.

"I am not drunk, missy!" Jack hiccupped before scowling and placing a hand on his hip. "And it's Cap'n!"

Owen looked over at the pair and roared with laughter. The three of them, Jack, Audrina and Lucas stared at him oddly. "Yer so drunk, Cap'n, yer don't know yer ass from yer face!" He bellowed and Audrina and Lucas joined him in fits of laughter.

"He don't even know that whens he's sober!" Lucas cried boldly, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight spilling into the cavern and the flickering lanterns overhead. The table they were sitting at roared with even more laughter.

Jack turned to the boy and frowned. "I wanna see you dance!" He said sardonically.

"I'd like to see that too!" Audrina cried from behind Jack and Lucas bellowed with laughter even though the ribald joke was targeted at him. "Jack why don't you dance wit' my brother dear! Just pretend he has a skirt on and it's me!"

Jack's eyes widened at the thought and the laughter kept rolling from Owen, Audrina and Lucas. "I don't lean that way, darlin'! Besides honey, I don't have to pretend he's got a skirt on."

"That's not what you said last night!" An anonymous voice called from the crowd but Audrina suspected it might have been Owen; his face was so red she figured he might explode.

Jack whirled around and pouted then brightened considerably. "Yer musta been thinkin' about Francis, here!" He cried whilst motioning towards Owen. The tavern roared with even more laughter.

Jack turned to Audrina and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out to the crowd where everyone was dancing. Tears of laughter and joy pricked at her eyes and stained her cheeks. Taking her hands, he swirled her around. The room was spinning for her and she closed them tightly. The turning stopped and she stumbled into Jack's chest. He held her tight and began to dance with her in a circle, twisting and turning and spinning her while then pulling her towards him once more. The crowd began a rhythmic clapping and Audrina was growing used to the fast music and danced to it a bit more freely. It hadn't occurred to her until several moments later that Jack Sparrow was a good dancer even while drunk. She couldn't say the same for herself but she felt so free twisting under his arms and twirling and beginning to be pulled back to him. The music slowed and finally the song ended and the breathless pair made their way back to the drunken table.

"Francis!" Jack bellowed as they neared him. "Would you care fer a dance?"

Owen knitted his brow together before gurgling with laughter once more. "Sorry, darlin', don't go that way. You should try askin' Lucas 'ere."

"Good! I was just checkin'!" Jack countered and moved his eyes to Lucas who was suppressing a grin himself. "Would yer like to dance boy?" He grinned again.

"You say that now when he rejects you!" Lucas cried. "And you can't dance with two Harts in one night. Tis law."

For a moment Jack contemplated his sentence but then gave up and shrugged. Turning to Lucas, he scowled at him. "You forget whose Cap'n boy!"

"You forget who's drunker!" Owen retorted and Jack grimaced at him.

"You smell funny!" Jack countered and Owen faked a look of shock. "Shouldn't be that shockin', mate."

8888

Audrina blinked and stared tiredly out the tavern window. She wasn't sure what time it was but estimated it was well past the witching hour. Owen was still as exuberant before and told a story enthusiastically while illustrating with his hands. Jack winced and tried to shut him up with a motion of his hand, Owen seemed to ignore it and went on. She was surprised that they hadn't sought company for that night but she realized that Jack was looking.

His eyes moved over the tavern and narrowed on an incredibly thin, blonde girl. Blinking, he grinned to himself and looked her over once more. The golden locks on her head were exaggeratedly done, ringlets falling down her back and half her hair swept up in a fancy up do. The dress that she adorned had a plunging neckline, her breasts very much revealed. Audrina would have said she was pretty but the makeup made her ugly. The scarlet smeared on her lips and the other make up caked on. She frowned; she would have been very pretty if she didn't look like a whore. But there wasn't something about her that didn't strike her as a whore. There was something about her cerulean eyes that made her feel uncomfortable. Whores didn't have that look in their eyes. The look of mourning, sadness and the desire to die. Audrina noticed it quickly because she once had that look in her eyes.

Jack changed that. She stopped herself; she didn't want to think such things. It was true that he _did _change that but she felt odd thinking such things. She mustn't think about things like that.

With a frown, she moved to her feet and approached the blonde. She blinked and look terrified for a moment and looked her over. _Never turn down a customer, _the blonde heard _his_ voice in her head. Audrina reached out and touched her arm softly, at that moment she felt completely sober. The blonde's eyes shot up and her lips quivered for a moment and she bit her lip.

"Are you alright, love?" Audrina said kindly to the young women. She looked younger then her by several years. What scared Audrina most is the look of innocence drained from her dull blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"I'm fine." The girl said quietly, her voice wavering slightly. She searched Audrina's face curiously, as if she wondered why she even cared. "Angelina." Her tone was hardly above a whisper.

Whores definitely did not act like that. Angelina was meek, timid and seemed _different._ Her eyes were dull as if void of any spirit or spark they might have once had. Lucas was by her side now as was Jack. Turning, she eyed Owen asleep on the table but she didn't have the heart to smirk at him. Audrina narrowed her eyes on Jack, quietly warning him not to open his mouth and saying anything stupid.

"Angelina." Lucas said, smiling softly at her. He had overheard her name. "Do you have a last name, miss? I'm Lucas Hart."

"Lewis." Angelina said hesitantly, taking a step back, obviously terrified of them. The only thing that kept her there was Audrina's presence. "Angelina Lewis."

Jack grinned. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow, luv." He said rather exuberantly.

"I'm Audrina Hart." She said softly and smiled, there was something wrong with Angelina but she wasn't sure what.

Angelina's eyes widen with fear when she overheard someone passing by and saying the time. Her heart thumped against her chest and she didn't want to leave the nice people but she had to. _He _would kill her. The bruises would come back to her face and her body would again be mangled. Shivers went up her spine just picturing it. She liked being pretty. She didn't want to go back. "I have to go." She said suddenly and turned and left, disappearing through the door.

"That was odd." Jack said slowly.

"Yes." Lucas replied shortly, his mind still on the meek whore.

"I don't like it." Audrina said suddenly and turned to them. "I'm following her. There's something wrong. Who's comin' with me?"

"Are you drunk, Rina?" Jack slurred but the twins ignored him.

Lucas inhaled sharply but he knew that she would go one without him and he could not allow that to happen. Sometimes he wondered if his sister would be the death of him. "Aud…..Really, you are going to be the death of me." He said softly and sighed.

Jack lifted his brow and bit his lip. What the hell did they think they were doing? They were being stupid, that's what. He felt a nagging in the pit of his stomach that he would hear hell from Audrina if he didn't go. And the blonde looked disgruntled and it made him curious. Jack was a curious man.

"Yer brother's right. Why can't yer be more like a woman like him?" Lucas scowled at him and Jack chuckled. "Right, I'll go but I'll watch from the shadows and be like yer guardian angel if anythin' should go wrong. Savvy?"

"Coward." Audrina spat, her face contorting into one of disgust.

Jack shrugged. "Pirate."

"That doesn't excuse you from being a coward." She retorted, her eyes glazed over in fury.

"Ah, see. I just don't care, luv." He countered, smirking. "So savvy….or…not savvy?"

Audrina frowned at him, knowing whatever she said wouldn't change his mind. She glanced at Lucas and he shrugged. "Savvy." They chorused together.

"Your still coward, Jack." She spat at him.

Jack laughed. "Am not! I'm just a smart man, eh wouldn't yer agree Lukey, boy?" He grinned.

Lucas frowned and shrugged. "It's between you and Audrina, Captain."

"Wouldn't yer agree, luv?" He said almost immediately, grinning.

Audrina smirked. "Ah you are a brilliant man but you are one Captain Jackass."

"I'll just forget yer said the –ass part and I'll accept that as yer apology, darlin'." He drawled and disappeared into the darkness, Audrina and Lucas at his heels.


	10. The Little Rag Doll

The next chapter! Wow 19 reviews! That's AWESOME! Thanks so much for all the kind comments! I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! Chapters might be coming slow after this because high school is really demanding and makes me tired xD

Myri78_, '__Angie could be a really good girl for Lucas dont u think'_: Haha, we'll see. We'll see.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings **

The Little Rag Doll 

8888

Angelina shifted her gaze from Captain Marcus Addison's cruel blue eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her head to lift and quickly backhanded her. She flew to the ground and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She uttered no cry, no tears poured from her eyes, she collapsed on the floor as rigid as a statue.

Quivering slightly, she went to her feet knowing it would be worse if she did not. This time, she allowed her eyes to remain steady on his but she couldn't help the thumping in her chest. Six years of him and she thought she might have grown immune to the cruelness and coldness of his deep blue eyes. But she was not, her knees were threatening to buckle as they were the first day she met him. The first day of her slavery.

It wasn't real slavery, she knew that. She was their prisoner. She was their little _dolly. _Angelina was really nothing more then a toy to them. A rag doll. They even called her dolly. Her pet name. It sickened her to hear that word; _dolly._ Because that's what she was. A toy for the men. She was nothing more then an inanimate object to them, void of feelings or emotion. Void of anything, she was an animal whose only purpose was to bring the pleasure of others. The worst thing was, was that Angelina was beginning to accept that fact of her horrifying life.

"You will look at me when I talk to you!" He roared into her face, his fingers digging into her shoulder. Her shoulder throbbed as he dug his fingers even deeper and she desperately tried to ignore the pain. "What d'yer get today?"

Angelina felt a shudder of fear go up her spine and she rummaged through her dress and pull out several shillings. She knew better then to speak to him directly; she let the shillings fall from her hand and into his opened one. His fist tightened around the coins and he reached out to caress her face where it was beginning to purple. She held her breath and released as another blow came to her head. It stung badly and she muffled another whimper, she couldn't ignore that pain. He gave a cruel, sickening laugh. He was mocking her, teasing and scorning her. He mocked her everywhere she went. In her dreams, every time she closed her eyes. The bruises were coming back it was only a matter of time until they were everywhere on her body. She couldn't wait to get back to Tortuga.

Tortuga was something of a haven for Angelina Lewis. She knew when they were to go to Tortuga; no one was to lay a hand on her body. A month of no pain and a month of being content. Tortuga allowed her to eat on a daily basis before they arrived, the bruises would fade from her body and she felt as she once was. In the back of her mind, she knew she would never be the girl she once was. She would never run the streets of Tortuga barefooted and giggle with her friends in the alley. It seemed so long ago, so long ago that she had a life that was worth living. A life where she could cry and show emotion and be comforted instead of abused once more.

"Yer did good, dolly." Marcus Addison purred in her ear, allowing his lone hand to grope her underneath the dress. She wouldn't allow herself to shudder from his touch, to retreat from it or grimace. She knew better then that. "Maybe yer'll get dinner tonight, sweet cakes. That's if yer a good little whore."

Angelina remained quietly as he continued to touch her on the docks of Tortuga. He wasn't content with her silence. "What d'yer say, dolly?"

"Thank you, Master." She said it hardly above a whisper.

"I didn't hear ya, dolly." He grinned sardonically, his rotten teeth shown in a toothy smiley.

Angelina was fighting the impulse to grimace from his rancid breath but kept her face still. "Thank you, Master." She said loudly and red tinted her cheeks from embarrassment

"Thank yer fer what, dolly?" He grinned sadistically as if he was getting some pleasure from her embarrassment and shame. He wanted to hear it from her lips. He wanted to hear why she was thanking him. Her master. The rag doll's master.

"Thank you for allowing me dinner and a night to warm your bunk." It pained her to say such words. She wanted nothing more then to die. She wasn't thankful for anything. The only thing that she was thankful for was the fact that she was mortal and could die. She was nothing more then a rag doll.

8888

Audrina felt herself shudder in the shadows, she felt herself wanting to kill the captain in front of her. She wanted to pull the black, mangy hair from his head and wanted to kill him slowly. Audrina wanted him to beg for mercy. To scream apologizes to his 'dolly'.

She was shocked at such feelings, at such hatred but she didn't shy away from it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack grimacing and Lucas shaking with a rage that she saw when men used to do that to her. She bit her lip as she watched the captain crush his lips onto Angelina's and she felt her hand go to her pistol. The rest of his dialogue horrified her. The way he could bring the shame into her dull blue eyes and the blush to her cheeks. It wasn't even the blush of an innocent but the blush of embarrassment.

"Relax yerself, luv." Jack whispered in her ear. "No good will come of killin' him yet. We're over powered. Lookit his ship over there, the crew will slaughter you in a second."

Audrina knew he was right but she didn't want to accept it. She nodded absentmindedly and moved her hand from her pistol. _The Abaddon _wasn't as glorious looking or even as large as the Pearl but there was something about it that made Audrina shake. It didn't look like a friendly ship or even a remotely decent one. The crew had a look that see had seen in Robert Ulysses' eyes and in his crew. She had seen that look many times and she hated it more with each passing second. The ship itself was light in color, the sails white. On the side was the bold letters of _'the Abaddon'. _It looked like a toy compared to the Pearl. Nothing more then a toy.

The three watched as the captain and Angelina Lewis disappeared onto a long boat and into the ship. Her golden hair disappearing in the darkness. Audrina feared for the girl, the 'dolly.' She knew what horrors awaited her. What scared Audrina most was, that she wasn't even sure Angelina was scared. Was she used to it? Did the sight of her own blood grow familiar to her? Was she used to her own suffering? Audrina knew she had to act now. Angelina Lewis wouldn't be a rag doll anymore.

She took Jack's leather hat off his head and placed it on her own. He scowled deeply and tried to grab it back from her but she slapped his hand away. She removed a hoop and pulled her hair into a long plait. Smudging dirt on her face, she wondered if she looked acceptable. The faint smell of rum was still present on her breath and that added to the disguise. Women didn't drink rum but she did. She had too, her alias as a boy all these years made her grow used to it. Looking at her reflection in a nearby puddle, she nodded. Jimmy Hart was coming out to play.

"Oh no you don't, missy!" Jack said, realizing her intentions.

Audrina whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes on him. "Oh yes I do. I refuse to stand back and watch. I'm going in and neither of you can stop me."

"Audrina." Lucas growled angrily. "You better listen to Captain. What if you're caught? We can corner them out in sea and board the ship. The Pearl can easily beat them."

Jack frowned deeply at Lucas. "Who made yer captain!"

Audrina turned to them, her hand on her hip. The fury was evident on her face and Jack realized he never seen such anger present on her face. "You filthy cowards. I don't care, I'm going in anyway." She said sharply.

Lucas and Jack watched her form disappear into the darkness. Lucas scowled at her and sighed. "I have to go." He said simply and Jack watched his form disappear into the dark. He cursed underneath his breath and ran after them.

8888

By the time Lucas and Jack ran after her, Audrina was already on the ship. She had stolen a long boat from a crew member that was incredibly intoxicated, it was quite easy really. Lucas and Jack unfortunately had to swim.

Blinking, she walked over the deck and realized that she was alone. It was silent on the ship but she could hear the captain's brusque voice and fear was settling into her heart. Quietly, she moved closer to the captain's quarters and his voice got louder and more audible. Angelina's moans and cries also grew in volume. She knew that she couldn't just walk in; she wasn't looking for a death sentence. She moved in closer to the shadows and waited until one of them left the confines of the cabin.

Several minutes later, they both emerged, his hand tight around Angelina's bicep. Audrina watched from the shadows as he went below deck and she immediately thought the brig. Biting her lip, she waited until the captain disappeared again into his cabin. Going below deck, she figured that most of the crew would be in Tortuga and she was quite thankful for that.

Going down the stairs, she wrinkled her noise. The odor was horrible and made her quite nauseous. It was of sweat, blood, corpses and urine. Turning her head, she saw the mangled corpse of what used to be a man. She blinked, rendered speechless at the sight. She thought her years of a pirate would make her stomach strong to such sights, she was wrong. Moving down the corridor, she came to the last cell. Audrina desperately hoped she wasn't wrong about the brig. She inhaled sharply when she came face to face with Angelina's broken figure.

She was huddled in a corner, her golden hair framing her face and her head buried in her knees. She was naked; her pale skin was riddled with purpling bruises. The blood was fresh in a number of places and Audrina soon realized that she had parallel, horizontal cuts going up her bicep as if made with a knife. She knew that there was no way in hell that that was an accident. She felt such a hatred for the captain that she never felt before. She though quite sadistically that she wanted to hear him scream apologizes. Scream, cry and beg for mercy. Audrina wanted that bastard to feel _real _pain.

It overwhelmed her and she inhaled sharply, letting tears wash over her eyes. _No_, she told herself. _Don't cry._ The tears dried in her eyes and she clicked her tongue to get Angelina's attention, she wasn't sure if she had the energy to say actual words.

Angelina's head shot up and Audrina gasped sharply. Her lip was split and a deep gash was on her cheek. The bruises were even worse around her eyes, her neck and her cheeks. Love bites were etched onto the flesh of her neck and Audrina felt such a desire to comfort her like a mother would comfort a daughter. The surprise was evident in Angelina's eyes and for the first time, Audrina realized that there were no tears in her eyes. It surprised her. Her treatment was far better then this and she cried, why didn't Angelina?

"Who are you?" Angelina said quietly and expected to be grabbed, groped and manhandled through the bars. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

"Angelina. It's me, Audrina. I'm going to help you." She said softly and Angelina nodded slowly as if she didn't believe her. She looked like a man not the pretty girl in the tavern. "Do you know where the keys are?"

"Over there." Her voice was hardly above a whisper and Audrina turned and took the keys off the hook. She thrust one into the lock and was surprised to hear the click. She opened the door and embraced Angelina quickly. Frowning she realized she was naked and she had to cover her up somehow. But she knew that she couldn't at the moment.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." Angelina replied and tried to move to her feet. She winced and Audrina put an arm around her waist to help.

"We have to leave quickly." Audrina guided Angelina through the brig and when they were up on deck, she moved her eyes over the darkness, desperately wanting to see Jack or Lucas.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw Lucas headed their way, his eyes widened as he looked Angelina over and blushed when he realized she was completely naked. On the deck, he was uneasy; he was expecting for one of the crew members to shoot them now. Audrina didn't even realize that Lucas was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't seem to mind. His attention was targeted on Angelina.

"Let me carry you." He went to gather her in his arms but she shied away. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She nodded and he lifted her in his arms, he was surprised at how light she was.

Turning, they came face to face with a crew member, his breath hot on their faces. The scar that ran from his ear to his shoulder made him look menacing. Audrina managed a low cry, _they couldn't be caught. _The man's expression suddenly turned to shock. The three recognized blood on his shirt and he fell to their feet. Lucas' brow knitted together at the dead pirate, motionless on the floor. The look of shock turned to relief as they saw Jack come from the shadows. He placed the pistol in his waistband and looked the girl over once more. His eyes became round with anger when he saw her state. He took the jacket off and placed it around her naked body in Lucas' arms. They soon realized she was sleeping.

"I've never been happier to see you before." Audrina cried and hugged Jack quickly. She realized that he was also wet but he didn't seem to mind either.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult, luv." Jack slurred and eyed the sleeping woman in Lucas' arms. "Poor lass."

"Let's go to the Pearl before anyone else catches us." Lucas said quietly and looked down with concern in his eyes as Angelina fidgeted in his arms. "Shh, you're alright now." He whispered.

Jack blinked, knowing that his respect for both Lucas and Audrina rose. In the world of pirating, you don't see people like them everyday. Especially Lucas, Jack knew he wasn't cut out to be a pirate but he remained that way for his sister. Audrina was a pirate to save herself from the streets. He felt sympathy for them. They didn't deserve this, any of this. They didn't deserve to be killing people and stealing from people and to see such horrors. The girl looked so right in his arms and the kind smile on Audrina's face looked so right to be on her face. Jack knew that they weren't meant to scoundrels like him but they were. For that, he was sorry. They had more honor in their pinkies then most nobles had in their whole body. They didn't deserve this. And Angelina didn't deserve to be a rag doll. But life had a funny way of working.

8888

Angelina blinked and was momentarily paralyzed when she realized that she was not on _the Abaddon. _A surge of hope went through her, maybe someone had rescued her. She had temporarily forgotten last night's events. The bed was soft underneath her body and the covers tight around her. The cabin was much more grand then Captain Addison's one on _the Abaddon. _Blinking, she wondered if he had finally sold her. She moved her head and was shocked to see Audrina, Lucas and Jack gazing at her worriedly.

The night came rushing back to her, everything came back to her. Audrina had come back for her, she had saved her. Lucas, she remembered him vividly. He carried her; she remembered his arms tight around her limp body. The third, she remembered his name, Captain Jack Sparrow, but couldn't place him at the scene.

"You're on the Pearl, Miss Lewis." Lucas said to her and she felt herself nodding.

Jack gave him a sideways look and looked back to Angelina, the slight smile gracing his handsome features. "Cotton fixed yer up, how did yer feel, luv?"

"Better. Better then before." She managed. A fury of panic went over her suddenly. "Don't bring me back to him! Please!" She squeaked.

"That bastard should bloody be eaten by the goddamn sharks! We would never bring you back to that son of a bitch!" Audrina said passionately. "I will _not_ allow anyone to bring you back."

Jack was momentarily surprised at Audrina's outburst but smiled at her instead of smirked. She was right and they all knew it.

Lucas was in awe at how someone so beautiful and pure ended up so mangled and bruised, anger pulsed through him. Jack had seen this happen before but he still managed to grow angry about it. Men like Marcus Addison were of the lowest kinds of pirates. Murderers and rapists of the innocent. Jack, Audrina and Lucas despised them all for they all had encounters with such men.

"Thank you." Angelina replied simply. "Thank you for everything."

"Are yer hungry?" Jack said to her and she merely nodded. "Go ter sleep, luv and when yer wake up there will be food. Would yer like us to eat with you?" She nodded again.

"Alright, Angelina. We'll be back."

They disappeared through the door and she felt alone for the first time in six years. Totally and utterly alone.


	11. A Transformation from a Rag Doll

Well, I'm SO sorry for this to take FOREVER! Like please forgive me. I've been having a lot of problems lately.

Well, Angelina is 20 and was abducted when she was about 14.

So two chapters in one day. My way of saying sorry.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

The Transformation from a Rag Doll 

8888

The meal before them was enchanting. Angelina's wide blue eyes rounded like saucers in shock at the large trays of found before them. Never, never in her life had she had more then a plateful of food which usually consisted of a piece of bread, an apple and a few scraps of meat or fish. But now, now the meal before her looked fitting for a king. She allowed the gasp to choke in her throat and her stomach rumbled ominously. Biting her lip, she sat there and gazed at the food while Audrina, Jack and Lucas helped themselves generously. The bread, the wine, the broiled fish, potatoes and salad was all too much for her. She didn't feel deserving of the generous meal before her. Confusion etched onto their faces, unsure why Angelina seemed to be shaking in fear of the food.

"Are you all right, miss?" Came Lucas' soft voice, caring and concern evident on his bronze face.

Meekly, she nodded slowly. She didn't want to be rude and allowed her gaze to shift from their concern faces and on to the table, to the food. "They wouldn't allow me to eat." She started timidly, her voice almost inaudible and almost broke. "They would sit me there and make them watch them eat." Lifting her blue eyes suddenly, she bit her lip. "You have to forgive me."

"Tis alright, luv." Jack cooed from his seat. "Eat, eat all you want, darlin'."

Angelina absentmindedly nodded and looked around breathlessly on where to start. "I'll help you, Miss Lewis." Lucas said softly to her, in her ear as he was sitting right next to her.

Audrina and Jack's eyebrows shot up at his display at subtle affection. She looked at him and bit her lip, slightly ashamed that she needed helping. Lucas rose from his seat and lapped potatoes onto a plate while pouring gravy on top. He placed a small amount of fish and salad and turned back to her. "Would you like a piece of bread and some wine, Miss Lewis?" She nodded and he further added to her plate and glass.

Satisfied, he placed the generous plate in front of her. She unconsciously licked her lips. "Thank you." She said softly to Lucas and he smiled at her.

Jack smirked and turned to the pair. "Alright, you kids control yerselves now." He grinned at them but scowled as Audrina playfully hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" Audrina frowned at him playfully. Jack wagged a finger in front of her eyes teasingly.

"Cap'n Bloody Git ter you, missy." The table roared with laughter and Angelina felt herself giggling through her smile. Laughter, it seemed so foreign to her.

As the laughter died down, Angelina turned to the amused Jack, the grin still teasing at his lips. "Thank you for everything, Captain Sparrow." She said a little louder then her normal tone, the gratitude evident on her face. Never in her six years of bondage had she talked so much in a single evening.

"Call me Jack, darlin'."

"And me Lucas, miss."

"Audrina to you, love."

Angelina turned to the kind trio and let the smile tug at her lips. Although faint, she never remembered smiling this much either. "Angelina. Call me that."

"Angel." The words left Lucas' mouth before he could stop them. The blush crept onto his cheeks and Jack roared with laughter. A laughter that soon ceased as Audrina gave him a sideways glance.

"Let's call yer Angel." Jack said out of the blue, grinning at Lucas and rising and dropping his eyebrows suggestively. "Apparently Lucas thinks yer look like a bloody angel. So that's yer name, darlin'."

Lucas was now a shade of bright red. He narrowed his turquoise eyes onto Jack. Angelina looked confused, the breath caught in her throat. "Ah….er….um….oh will you please shut it?" He spluttered, growing increasingly hot and averting his gaze from the amused expression on Jack's face and onto his half eaten food.

Jack chuckled and began to eat some more of the food and eyed Angelina, her face flushing a deep red and she moved the food around with her fork. For some reason, he knew that the Pearl was about to get very, very interesting.

8888

_Six Days Later_

Angelina's hand quivered at the knob of the cabin. She could do this. She knew she could. Why did she hesitate? Why did her whole body shake with fear when she remembered what was outside that door? What was outside that door? Pirates. It was simple. Men were outside that door and those men happened to be pirates. They saved her but it didn't change who they were and who she was. It didn't change how pirates had once treated her and how traumatized she really was.

_I can't do this, _Her mind told her.

_Yes you bloody can, _The other side argued.

_No! Men are not to be trusted. Ever again. _

_Don't be stupid, they aren't like Master. _

_He's not Master anymore! _

_He will be if you let him control your life. _

_No. _

_Yes! _

_Please. I can't. _

_Yes you can, Angelina. Audrina and Ana are fine. Ask for help. Face your fears. Walk out of this cabin. _

She argued with herself in her head. For a moment, she thought she was mental. The two sides of her brain fought like the angel and demon that was perched on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Turning the knob, she breathed heavily and opened the door. Squinting, the sunlight attacked her blue eyes and she whimpered. The salty air rushed towards her and she inhaled in greedily. Becoming used to the sunlight, she stepped forward and sighed contentedly as the breeze caressed her pale cheek. Still, she was far from anyone's view and the thought of facing the pirates, even though they were friendly, scared her.

"Angel?" Came a soft voice to her right, turning she faced him and shied away, back into the shadowy confines of the cabin. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please believe me." Lucas urged.

"I can't. I want to. I can't." She squeaked and averted her eyes from his gaze and onto her bare feet.

Lucas frowned and stood where he was. "Please try to trust me or even Jack. Neither of us would hurt you. Ana and Audrina, they wouldn't hurt you either, Angel." He continued, sighing, he tilted his head. "Not everyone is a cold hearted bastard like Addison, Angel."

As she nodded, he sighed and left her in the threshold of the Captain's Quarters. She felt so alone again. Shivering, she stepped out further, the hot September sun on her face. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and she bit her lip. Dare to go further? She wasn't entirely sure if she had the will power to do so. Desperately, she hoped for someone to appear. Anyone; Audrina, Ana, Jack, Lucas. Anyone. Thankfully, her prayers were answered. Light, nimble footsteps made her heart beat hard against her chest. Looking curiously into the distance, she could find no source.

Turning her head to the side, she noticed the nearing figure of Audrina. She let the faintest smile tug at her lips, she was glad to see her. As she neared, she realized she was dressed as a man as usual. However, her black hair cascaded down her back and her bright turquoise eyes were large and feminine. Audrina Hart wasn't trying to be Jimmy Hart but a pirate. There was something feminine about her at the moment, something remarkably motherly. It confused Angel for a moment; she never met anyone motherly before. Even though Audrina really was old enough to be only an older sister to Angel, she regarded her as a mother.

"Audrina." She said quietly, as if to reassure herself of her presence.

Audrina grinned and embraced the girl, feeling her stiffen in her arms. Looking onto her face, she realized that the bruises were fading slightly. The purpling no longer as obvious as it was before but her prior abuse was still evident in her blue eyes and cold stare. It was even evident in the way her skin clung to her bones as if she was skeletal, her unhealthy slenderness causing hallows beneath her eyes. The sun or lack there of made her skin an unnatural shade of porcelain. Audrina _hated _Captain Marcus Addison and she hadn't even met him.

"You're out." She said, as if she was trying to convince herself. "Lucas and Jack will be very glad! Would you like a tour of the Pearl?"

Angel stiffened, a tour of the Pearl? But that would mean that she would have to face _them. _Nervous thoughts fluttered in her head, they probably already hated her. They probably scorned her behind her back, saying she was weak for buckling underneath Master. They probably despised her thinking she thought she was too good to lay her eyes on them. They'll hurt her the first chance they got. These thoughts ran through her mind and she shook her head feverishly.

"They hate me." She said quietly. "They crew. They'll despise me. They'll think I'm weak. Maybe they think I won't come out on deck because I'm too good to associate with pirates. No, I can't do this. I can't. I can't do this." Suddenly her body started shaking and she shut her eyes all the while shouting, "I can't do this. I can't. I can't do this."

The words she spoke made Audrina's blood turn cold. Her eyes widened like saucers and she was frozen for a moment. Finally, for the first time in days since she knew Angel, she saw big, wet tears fall from her closed eyes. Her voice still reverberating through the open deck. She heard heavy footfalls and she whirled around and saw the concerned looks given by Jack and Lucas.

"I can't do this. Don't make me. No, I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't." Over and over, she screamed it. Every moment of her bondage flashing before her eyes. Every time her blood was shed, every time Master made her scream for mercy without giving her any. It was traumatizing her. She was going mad with the pain of her past. "Please Master, no. Please. Please. Mother, please. Take me back. I can't. I can't. Don't make me, I can't." She further cried, her small, petite body shaking with sobs.

The whole ship watched her in silence, not knowing what to do. It was Audrina who reached out and touched her shoulder, guilty that she had triggered the episode. Even Jack, for once, was speechless. But as she touched her shoulder, her body became limp and everything went black for her. Jack jumped forward as her body began to collapse to the ground, the tears still fresh on her cheeks. He caught her limp body and cradled her in her arms. Motioning with his head, he ordered the doors to be open. Audrina ran forward and quickly let him in.

Jack placed Angel's limp body on the bed and gazed at her sadly. Turning, he was surprised to see tears on Audrina's face. She bit her lip and collapsed into a chair, burying her head into her dirty hands. Jack bit his lip and watched the tears drip down her face and off her chin. Tears. How he hated the combination of tears and women. It was a deadly combination and made even the strongest men go weak in the knees. Maybe it was something about a woman's vulnerability that made Jack despise tears. Or perhaps it was the way women could bend a man to her will with a few tear drops. Either way, Jack felt awkward when a woman cried and now there was two, in the same room and he didn't know what to do.

For a moment, he contemplated on just leaving them both to cry themselves dry. Angel's tears were drying on her cheeks but Audrina was still whimpering softly. He sighed sharply and walked towards her. With his forefinger, he lifted her head and smiled. "It's not yer fault, luv."

"Oh yes it is. Yes it is and you know it!" She replied sharply and quickly wiped the tears from her face. No, she mustn't cry now. "Did you hear her? Did you hear those words she was saying?"

Jack wiped the remaining tears with his thumb and it struck him how intimate the position was. He was holding her chin up and wiping the tears from her face. He realized how attractive she looked when she was vulnerable. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he shook his head slightly. "It's not yer fault, darlin'. Yer only tryin' ter help her. I heard every word, Rina. It's not yer fault what happened but theirs. Yer keep telling yerself its yer fault and I'll keelhaul ya, savvy?"

Audrina nodded. "It's funny," she smirked and averted her gaze from his liquid black eyes. "it's funny how I've become a mother at only twenty seven. I was a mother to Lucas and now to Angel. I can't help but blame myself Jack."

"Yer finally called me Jack, luv." Jack grinned and turned her head to look at him. "All right, if yer feel that way. We're makin' port at Nassau in a few days time. I'll take yer around. Me and you, savvy? No 'children'."

Audrina nodded and for some reason couldn't control the thumping of her heart against her chest.

"I'll tell yer a story, luv. About the time I sacked all of Nassau without a single shot…"

8888

"Cap'n!" The boy yelled from the crow's nest. "Cap'n, _the Black Pearl_!"

Captain Marcus Addison's eyes shot up and he clenched his jaw. He quickly took out his spyglass and when he looked at the ship's deck, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Angelina, their dolly was there. Shaking and crying, the tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Averting the spyglass a bit, he caught a glimpse of another woman. Black bandana and even blacker hair that cascaded in loose curls. She looked familiar, too familiar. Moving the spyglass back to his Dolly, he grinned when he saw her collapse into _the _Captain Jack Sparrow. Marcus Addison grinned; he would get his Dolly back. Yes, he would. And he would kill Jack Sparrow for once and for all.


	12. A Horses Arse

**Tortugan Beginnings **

A Horse's Arse 

_Several Days Later_

8888

"Angel?" Lucas said softly, trying to make her rise for the morning. "Angel?" He repeated a little louder.

Groaning, her eyes fluttered and she squeaked when she saw his hazy figure out of the corner of her eye. Moving to position her head to gaze at him, she smiled. Lucas. She was growing used to him and she was even beginning to trust him. Still, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go to Nassau with him. She was scared, anyone would be scared. Lucas grinned when he saw her soft blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Great, you're awake!" He smiled. Turning for a moment, she heard rustling. As he turned, in his arms he was cradling a canary yellow dress with white lace and a corset. Her face considerably brightened. "Me and Jack were looking for dresses for you and Audrina to wear whilst in Nassau. We couldn't have you going to into town looking like men, could we?"

Angel returned the smile and went to her feet, running her hands over the soft material. Never in her life had she ever had a real dress before. Canary yellow and off white lace and even a corset, the dress was beautiful to her. Touching it softly, she did something she never thought she would ever do. Flinging her arms around his neck, she embraced him softly before taking the dress from his arms. She was definitely growing fond of him over the few days and one day, she thought it would be possible to even trust him. That was saying a lot about Lucas Hart, if she thought it might be a possibility to trust him.

"Thank you." She said softly and disappeared for a moment in the guest room while he waited anxiously outside the door.

Inside the room, she peeled off her breeches and shirt and gazed at herself naked in the mirror. The bruises were fading on her face but they were still evident on her broken body. The sleeves on the dress were thankfully quarter length to hide the parallel cuts going up her bicep. She was skinny, a bit too skinny but she was filling out thanks to her days on the Pearl. Her breasts were small but perky and they were without bruises. Cradling the yellow dress in her arms, she finally felt pretty.

Looking at the corset, she knitted her eyebrows together. She had worn one before of course but Addison always laced her up. Lucas couldn't lace her up, no she wouldn't feel comfortable. "Lucas?" She said rather loudly.

"Yes, Angel? Are you ready?"

"No, I need a little help. Do you think you can get Audrina?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He replied and moments later Audrina entered the room.

Angel gazed at her with a smile tugging on her lips. She did look beautiful. The light blue corset styled dress offset her bronze skin and turquoise eyes nicely. The tops of her cleavage were shown pressed upwards and a single gold cross fell between her breasts. Her hair fell down in loose curls as it did always. She seemed uncomfortable in the dress, tugging at it or scowling. "Damn dress." She muttered underneath her breath. Looking up, she grinned at her. "Pretty dress, you need help?"

Angel nodded and turned as Audrina began to lace up the corset, pulling it tight but not to tight as to cut off her breathing. Within a few moments, she was completely dressed. The canary yellow seemed to go very good with her dark golden hair and blue eyes. Audrina began to run a brush through her hair and it shone with the moonlight dancing on her highlights.

"You look beautiful." Audrina complemented and they walked out of the guest bedroom to be greeted by Jack and Lucas.

"Only one day in Nassau, don't be late. Savvy?" Jack was saying to Lucas. As they heard the girls walk out of the room he turned and grinned at them. "Yer both look great. I think I might prefer both of you without the dress, though."

Audrina hit him and rolled her turquoise eyes and Angelina turned a dark crimson. "Oh shut up." Audrina scolded. Turning to Lucas and Angel, she grinned. "Have fun and Angel don't leave Lucas side at anytime."

They left for Nassau shortly after.

8888

The street was busy that night, although considerably more tame then Tortuga, it still had potential at being a pirate haven. Audrina stood close to Jack, wary of men's eyes following her as they went through the town.

"Ever been here before, luv?" Jack whispered into her ear.

Turning to him, she shook her head. "Actually, no. Ships I've worked on before had made port here but I never got off the ship." She said and let her eyes drink in the wonders of the Bahamas. "Most of the time I wasn't allowed."

"That's too bad, luv." Jack cooed in her ear and let his hand snake around her waist, holding her close. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes on him ominously.

"What are you doing?" She said, pulling away from his embrace.

"What? An incredible handsome pirate captain can't hold a beautiful lady close, eh?" Jack said teasingly, his eyebrow arching.

Audrina smirked at him and lifted her brow. "Oh? I don't see any incredible, handsome pirate captains around." She laughed. "Oh you meant you?"

Jack frowned and tilted his head before theatrically putting his hand on top of his heart. "Yer wound me so, luv." They chorused in laughter and turned again where he allowed his hand to snake around her waist once more, pulling her close. "If they think yer Jack Sparrow's woman, no one will touch yer."

"Oh?" Audrina said, not pulling away from his embrace. Her heart kept thumping faster and she scowled. _She _shouldn't feel like _this. _"So you're doing this for my benefit? Who ever thought you could be a gentleman."

"Entirely for yer benefit, luv." He slurred into her ear, causing shivers to run up her spine. Leaning back a little bit, he added. "Well it's also nice ter hold a lady this close."

Audrina smirked. "That's the closest you're ever going to hold me."

"Yer know yer luv me." He drawled even closer to her ear, causing goose bumps to prickle her skin.

Turning to him, she tilted her head. "Alright, Mister Sparrow, show me everything in Nassau." Drumming her fingers on his chest, he looked down at her hand and up at her and back down at her hand before eventually breaking out into a grin. "I want to see _everything._"

What caused her to do that, she wasn't entirely sure. It felt right at the time. Removing her hand as if it was touching fire, she blushed and turned away from him. Jack's brows rose even move. _This is certainly interesting,_ he thought."I'll show yer everything." He started, not exactly knowing where he was going with that. "First yer have to give me a kiss, missy."

Audrina smirked and slapped him hard in his face, satisfied when his head twisted and pure, utter shock was evident on his face. "I'd rather kiss a horse's arse!" She spat at him, though she was quite amused by the captain.

Jack chewed on his lip while nursing his red cheek with his hand. "I didn't deserve that." He murmured. Smirking, he arched his eyebrow. "It's rather funny yer say that, Miss Hart. I've been called a horse's arse on many occasions. That's an odd coincidence, wouldn't yer say?"

"Prove that yer a horse's arse and I'll kiss you." Audrina smirked, either way this should be amusing.

"Oh and I thought yer were gonna give me a challenge." Jack smirked.

His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and stopped the nearest man walking on the street. He was a large man, black skinned and dark eyed. It was the worst person for Jack to pick. Tattoos riddled the man's skin and he overall looked quite menacing.

"My good man! May I ask yer something, mate? Can I call yer mate?" He didn't wait for an answer. "What would yer do if I decked yer right this moment?

The man lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Yer be wantin' a death sentence boy?" He paused for a minute and his gaze strayed over Jack's shoulders and onto Audrina. The man allowed his eyes to move generously up and down her body, resting on her cleavage. She shivered. "Yer a horse's arse if yer deck me because I'll have ter retaliate, aye? Leavin' little ole girlie all 'lone…."

Jack's smirk widened. "I'm a horse's arse, aye? Well, that's all yer needed fer. Run along now."

The man snarled at him and placed a hand cautiously on Jack's throat before squeezing once and then removing his hand. "This will be like my goodbye present fer talkin' ter me boy. 'Nd don't yer ever call me mate."

Winding his fist back, he punched Jack square in the jaw. With a smirk, the man left and Jack touched his lip and felt blood. He winced and turned to Audrina who looked absolutely in shock. He grinned; he would be getting that kiss now. With a stabbing pain in his lip he turned to where the man had disappeared into the crowd. He saw his figure and shuddered. Obviously he didn't know who Captain Jack Sparrow was. Audrina moved toward him and placed a hand lovingly on his shoulder, peering at the injury. Leaning back, she began to rummage through her bag to look for something to clean the blood up. It hadn't yet occurred to her that she had lost the bet.

"I most definitely did not deserve that! But was too easy, luv." Jack spat and narrowed his eyes on the man's departing figure. He turned to her and smirked. "There yer have it, yer have to give ter give me a kiss, Rina."

Audrina scowled, remembering what she owed him. She couldn't possibly say no now, he was punched for bleedin' sakes. Taking out a handkerchief, she began to nurse the swollen and split lip and wiped the blood trickling down his chin away. Chewing her lip, she sighed. "Fine, Jack. One kiss." As she wiped the blood away, he winced. "You all right?"

"One _real _kiss, I didn't get decked fer just a peck on the lips, luv." Jack thought for a moment and gave a lopsided grin. Only Jack Sparrow could be so incredibly chipper after being decked in the jaw. "When yer kiss me, the pain will have ter go away."

Audrina stiffened. It was true that she never _really _kissed a man before. She had but she never meant it and she never did it with her consent. She never had a moment where she kissed a man because she wanted to and was not forced to. A real kiss? She knew what that was. Men had taught her the meaning of a real kiss but they never seemed real to her. She was scared that she couldn't give a real kiss in the first place. But to Jack? He wasn't even fond of her in that way. At least she didn't think so. Was she fond of him in that way? A little bit, nothing serious. She had been fond of men before but it felt different with Jack. It might be because he was her captain. And captains usually hurt her but he didn't.

Closing her eyes, she leaned down and pecked him on the lips, the taste of blood faint on them. She knew it wasn't a _real _kiss but she didn't think she could give him a real one. Opening her eyes, she saw that he wasn't content with her kiss. Taking the back of her neck, he leaned her closed and slid his tongue over her lips. It felt as if her blood had just frozen in her veins. As she gasped, her mouth opened and he deepened the kiss. It wasn't an incredibly passionate kiss but she did feel something. As they pulled away, she recognized the lopsided smile on his face. Her face, she would imagine, was flushed a deep red. She didn't know what quite to say to him and averted her eyes. She was sure he could hear the thumping of her heart.

"That was a real kiss, Rina." Jack said, grinning. "Now, yer kept yer end of the deal and I'll keep mine. Ter the tavern!" As he began to move in front of her, he turned suddenly and winked at her. "The pain went 'way, luv."

That's all it was? A deal? Why did she feel so completely betrayed? Did the kiss mean anything?

8888

Angelina's arm was snaked through Lucas' arm and they walked that way down the street. It pleased him immensely to see a happy smile on her angelic face. They were away from the music, the drinking, the crowds, the whores and they walked on an empty street, arm in arm. Stores were closing for the night all expect for the bakery that was beginning to close.

"Would you like a pastry, Angel?" Lucas said, motioning to the bakery with his chin.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the bakery lustfully. She couldn't recall the last time she had something sweet. Nodding feverishly to him, she smiled. "Thank you."

They entered the bakery only to be greeted by the fresh smells of dough, sugar, honey or anything else used in pastries. Unconsciously she licked her lips. She remembered abruptly that she had no money. Chewing on the inside on her cheek nervously, she turned to Lucas. She didn't want to ask him for money, he had been too good to her. All of them had and she didn't want to ask for anything more.

"If you're worrying about money, no problems, Jack gave me money to buy you anything you wanted." He reassured her and turned to the disgruntled clerk who was eagerly waiting for some orders. "Two of you're finest pastries."

The clerk mumbled underneath his breath and gave them what looked like sticky type buns with some type of glazing on top. Handing one to Angelina, they both bit down and realized that the pastry was quite good. Arm in arm, once more, they left the bakery and stepped onto the cobblestones on the street.

"How do you like it here?" Lucas was the first to talk after several seconds of not-so-awkward silence.

Angelina pondered it. How did she like it here? She loved it. She loved the ways the soft sounds of the waves can still be heard from where they were and how it wasn't such a wild city. She loved how she could still smell the salty ocean but all the same be in civilization. She liked it more then Tortuga, she never actually felt safe in Tortuga but she liked it for the mere fact it was an escape for her. Nassau was a pirate haven all the same but there was something about it that she plainly liked. It made her feel safe. For a split second, she wondered if she felt safe because of the quietness and tranquility of the street they were walking on or the mere fact that she was clinging onto Lucas' arm. Angelina wasn't quite sure.

8888


	13. Missus Sparrow

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Missus Sparrow

8888

"**_When sailing orders to arrive_**_**  
**_**_Bold Jack he takes his leave_**_**  
**_**_My dear sweetest Pol he cries_**_**  
**_**_I pray now do not grieve_**_**  
**_**_Thy Jack will take his daily can_**_**  
**_**_Of grog and drink to thee_**_**  
**_**_In hopes that thou will n'er forget_**_**  
**_**_Thy sailor who's at sea"_**

**The tavern chorused and among those were Audrina and Jack who were of course singing the song the loudest. The song was quite drunkenly sung and the men with the instruments often got the notes mixed up. Audrina giggled at Jack who was now dancing on the bar top, screaming the song at the top of his lungs. As it died down, he jumped from the table and swayed a bit. He blinked and turned to her. **

**"I love that song!" He exclaimed and leaded in to get another glass of rum for himself and her. **

**Audrina nodded and hummed it. "A lovely, lovely song! ****_Thy Jack will take his daily can."_**

**"_Of grog and drink to thee!" _****Jack continued the song further. **

**They clunk their cans of rum together, causing a bit to overflow on to their hands. Giggling, they chugged it down. With a grin, they both slammed it onto the table. **

**Absolutely randomly they both chorused, "****_Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me!" _**

**Of course those words had nothing to do with the song they were previously singing but of course it seemed like a good idea at the time. The tavern hearing this began to break out into song. **

**"Really bad eggs!" Jack and Audrina said in unison, linking arms and dancing around in a rather drunken circle. **

**"**_Asshole rules the Navy, asshole rules the sea.  
If you want a bit of bum, better get it from your chum -  
You'll get no ass from me."_

Jack's eyes widened as a quite intoxicated burly man began to sing and he hummed along. As he finished, he began to feverishly clap his hands. "I think he's talkin' 'bout Norrington!" He exclaimed loudly and the tavern began to rumble with laughter.

"That was a naughty song, Jack!" Audrina exclaimed while taking another long sip of her rum. Jack's brow rose suggestively and he pursued his lips.

"Yer a naughty girl, Rina." He drawled and took her hand with every intention to dance with her. "Dance wit' me!" He ordered.

Holding her close, they broke out into an odd dance that contained many twists, dives and turns. They were really just jumping around, all the while laughing their heads off. It was quite an amusing sight but neither Audrina nor Jack cared. They were much too drunk to care. After that rather odd dance, they collapsed on the chairs once more only to be served some rum. Jack, all in all, wasn't piss drunk like Audrina was. His senses were fairly muddled but he was rather conscious of what was happening. Audrina on the other hand, seemed like he could ravage her right there and she wouldn't care because she was so bloody drunk.

"I think yer had enough, luv." Jack suggested while trying to taking the glass from her grip.

She narrowed her turquoise eyes on him. "I think yer had enough, luv." She mocked with a silly grin plastered on her face. "I don't think so. I plan on gettin' piss drunk tonight, aye? Aye? I said aye!?"

"I think yer already piss drunk, luv." Jack said softly and ripped the glass from her grasp only to have the rum tip back and be poured all over him. "This only happens in my wildest dreams." He said while licking some of the rum off his rather dirty hand.

Audrina raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would think in yer wildest dreams, there would be whores _and _rum."

"Well, it's my wildest dreams because there aren't any whores. Yer know, lickin' the rum off me. I have such a devious imagination, Miss Hart." He slurred. "Yer want to make this my not-so-wildest dream? Eh?"

"Are yer implyin' yer want me to lick the rum off yer?" Audrina asked, not quite understanding the concept for she was very, very, _very _drunk. It was odd the way she said that statement because she gathered some ridiculous accent when she did drink. Jack thought she was fairly amusing when she drank.

Jack tilted his head and chuckled. "I wasn't implyin' that at all, Miss Hart. But since you suggested it, I wholeheartedly agree!" He jumped to his feet suddenly. "Off ter the Pearl!"

Audrina gazed at him and wagged a finger in front of his eyes. "Dirty, dirty pirate!" She accused before submitting into a frenzy of giggles.

"Audrina?" Came a voice behind them and Jack rolled his eyes. Turning, he saw the very frightened face of Angelina and the bemused (as well as angry) one of Lucas. "What the hell did you do to my sister!?"

"It wasn't me, mate." Jack explained before glancing at Audrina who was still sipping rum quite drunkenly. "Yer sister is quite the little vixen."

"Why are you drenched in rum?" Lucas added while wrinkling up his noise and pulling the rum away from his sister who pouted and averted her eyes else where.

"Why aren't _you _drenched in rum? It's a rather pleasant experience." Jack slurred before looking at the frightened face of Angel. "What are yer in here fer?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at his backwards logic and looked around the tavern. "Angel needed to go to use the head." Jack gave a rather loud laugh and rolled his eyes, still smirking.

"So yer bring her to a tavern? A tavern? Yer sure yer call yerself a pirate, mate?" Jack was rather ashamed that this boy was a crewmate on his ship. Oh well, decent lad, good with a sword, terrible pirate. Rather like Will Turner. Eunuch maybe? "Are yer a eunuch, my dear boy?"

"Eunuch?" Questioned Lucas, rather confused at what that meant.

Jack gave him a rather odd look and repeated it. "Eunuch."

"What?"

"Who? Did yer just call me a eunuch?"

"Oh shut it!" Lucas said while gritting who was gazing at Audrina who was flirting quite shamelessly with a man. He ran towards her and pushed the man away and pulled her to her feet. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"Lucas!" She cried before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Gazing over his shoulder, she noticed Jack and Angel "Jack! Angel!" She shouted while walking in their direction. Actually, walking wouldn't be the correct term. More of like, swayed in an incredible drunken way that might have looked like walking.

"Audrina, luv!" He cried back to her as she neared, he twirled her in tune with the shanty the tavern boys were playing.

Oh, Jack looked rather cheerful but in fact he was not. He was so bloody pissed off it made his blood boil. He had succeeded rather nicely in getting her piss drunk. A few dances, a few suggestive questions and comments and she would have been warming his bunk that night. But no. Dear old brother Lucas had to stop by and ruin Jack's fun. He still, perhaps, could get them out of the way.

"C'mon, Aud, we're leaving." Lucas said, trying to pull her away from being twirled by Jack. She grimaced and shook her head.

"No! It's fun here!" She slurred and clutched onto Jack's torso, shaking her head feverishly. "No!"

"I'll make sure our little Rina is all right fer the night." Jack said, not really minding that her arms were snaked around his waist. "Take ole whats-her-face…Angel…back to the Pearl, eh? The party was just gettin' started, mate!"

Angel grimaced and moved closer to Lucas, she closed her eyes not wanting to see greedy pirate eyes moving over her body. "Let's go, Lucas. Please." She said softly, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Take yer bonnie lass to the Pearl. C'mon, chip chop. Let's go. Get a move on. C'mon." Jack urged and gave a sigh of relief as they disappeared through the doors. "Now where is my little vixen?" He said underneath his breath.

He spotted her talking to a pirate, the look of disgust on her face. Moving towards her, he grinned as he heard the conversation.

"How much fer a night, yer pretty little thing?" The pirate cooed to her.

Audrina laughed. "Too much fer the likes of you!" She bellowed and the pirate grimaced.

"What is yer implyin'?"

"If you don't get what I'm implyin' then it's too much fer you. Run along, filthy pirate."

Jack moaned, why oh why did she have to be so stupid! The man's head looked like it was about to pop off. He ran towards her and snaked an arm around his waist as the other pirate looked like he was about to throttle her. Jack kept a hand on his pistol, just in case he did anything stupid.

"Move yer stupid creature. Lemme get that whore!" The pirate bellowed and Jack pulled Audrina father away from him.

"That's not very nice of you ter say that ter _my _woman." Jack growled, his pistol in his hand now. It wasn't aimed or cocked but the fact that he had taken it from his pants should put enough terror into his heart.

The man looked at the pistol at Jack's terrifying scowl back at the pistol and meekly nodded. "I apologize, Cap'n Sparrow." He murmured.

Jack narrowed his eyes on him. "Yer didn't try a go at me. Yer would be dead already. Yer apologize ter the missy."

The pirate looked at Audrina's darkened face and nodded. "Sorry, Missus Sparrow." He gulped and ran along.

Audrina's brow rose and she looked at Jack. "When did we get married?" She asked rather innocently.

He roared with laughter and snaked an arm around her waist. "Do yer not remember, Missus Sparrow?" Oh, he would have fun with this. For a little bit. Not too long.

Or maybe. This could work out for him. Oh yes, he was beginning to like this drunken fool very much for even bringing it up.

Audrina's eyes widened like saucers and she slowly shook her head. It occurred to him how innocent she looked at the moment. "Did we…yer know…." She said quietly, actually believing.

Jack couldn't control his laugher. He shook his head. "No, Missus Sparrow." He smirked.

"Are yer lyin' ta me, Jack?!" She cried, the bemusement etched onto her face and she studied his face intently.

Jack realized he could very well get her into bed at the moment but he couldn't help but feel a tad guilty if he did so. What the hell? He was Jack Sparrow! He didn't get 'guilty'.

"No, luv. I can't believe yer don't remember yer own mar-ee-age!"

"Oh no! I'm a terrible wife!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his waist. It really was a wonder that she remembered her own name, really.

Jack grinned. She made things far too easy. "Yer can make it up to me, darlin'."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" She replied with a grin and he literally felt his spirits soar.

Still he felt that annoying thing called a conscience tugging at him but he pushed it into the farthest reaches of his brain. A conscience wouldn't bother his fun tonight. "Go 'way conscience." He murmured to himself. Taking her hand, he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her to the barmaid who eyed them oddly. "Yer best room." Jack said rather excitedly and the barmaid nodded as he placed the money down.

"Would yer like a bath fer the missus? Perhaps some food?"

Jack pondered this. "A bath and food in the mornin'." The barmaid nodded and led them up to the room.

She would be angry in the morning; perhaps a bath would cool her down. Jack doubted this but it didn't hurt to try.

"Try not to have too much fun, eh?" She laughed as she descended down the stairs.

As they walked into the room, Jack couldn't help notice that Audrina was visibly shaking. It disgruntled him for a moment. He looked at her; she couldn't possibly be a virgin. She was twenty seven! Maybe she was traumatized with her earlier experiences with sex and rape. He turned to her and gathered her in his arms, holding her tight to his body. Audrina could faintly hear the beat of his heart against her ear. Still, she was still shaking. Faintly Audrina wondered if she was married to him, why was she so nervous? Maybe he was lying? Who knows?

Jack eyed her oddly. "Yer all right, luv?" He could hardly contain his excitement. Any man would be excited if they had an attractive young woman in their room that happened to think she was married to him. Excitement wasn't even the word.

Audrina carefully nodded and made her eyes go wide. "I can't…breathe." She said suddenly and began to heave.

Jack ran to her back and slit open the dress with his knife. She inhaled sharply without the corset on. Collapsing on the bed only in her undergarments, she closed her eyes, thankful for his help. Jack let his eyes move over her body. It wasn't much of a surprise, he had seen her naked from the waist up. Medium size breasts with a small waist and fairly sized hips. Short legs but slender enough. Rather thin and petite, it wasn't the best body Jack had seen but it was certainly a nice one. She couldn't really compare with most whores or strumpets but her face made up for that. She was much more attractive then most whores. Jack watched her with desire burning his eyes.

Still, the conscience was nagging at him. He really wanted to just say, 'screw it' and just screw her. But there was still that innocence in her that he couldn't take away. It was true they had become something of friends since they saved each other's lives and that might have also been a reason why he didn't have her right there.

Gazing down at her, he realized that her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep. Sighing, he never been more disappointed with himself, she was willing in a drunken, gullible way. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't remember this in the morning. Sitting on the bed, he moved her dark hair from her tanned face and caressed her cheek as she slept. Pulling his shirt off and boots, he adjusted Audrina so she was beneath the covers. Shrugging, he knew he would get hell for this in the morning; he climbed in next to her. Almost on cue, she snuggled next to him, her breath hot on his side. He moved to his side and lazily put an arm around her, pulling her closer. Her head rested on his chest and he smiled to himself. He would have Audrina Hart. He knew it.


	14. Jack Sparrow the Eunuch Part Two

Well, the story is continuing! I hope you're enjoying it so far. The plot has been a little slow lately but I promise its coming along! And I apologize for the slow updates. Enjoy the next chapter as well!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Jack Sparrow the Eunuch Part Two 

8888

Audrina hugged something closer to her body. At first, she believed it was a pillow of some sorts. No, that wasn't right. She slept in a hammock, not a bed. She had no pillows. Groaning, she realized there was an intense throbbing in her temples so she was afraid to open an eye to let the sunlight to ravage her hung over senses. The thing she was clutching was warm and seemed to rise and fall everything few moments. Moving her head, she was partially on top of something and she let her hand explore whatever that something was. It was smooth and felt curiously like tight, rippled muscles. Audrina was beginning to get worried and her eyes shot open and she realized her head was resting on Jack Sparrow's bare chest. His nipple mere centimeters from her mouth. Her heart quickened when she remembered nothing of the night before and she hesitantly looked down at their lower halves. Still dressed, she gave a sigh of relief. For a moment, she tried to snake out of his grip but he was clutching her shoulder tightly and resting his chin on her dark hair.

Groaning again, the pain came to Audrina in flashes. _Never_ had seen been so drunk. She remembered bits and pieces of the night before. She remembered singing, 'and really bad eggs' and something about licking rum off Jack. Shuddering, she most definitely hoped that had not happened. Thinking hard, she remembered something about someone addressing her as Missus Sparrow and then she had woken up with Jack at her side. She felt a gasp lost in her throat. No. They couldn't have? Could they? Were they that drunk? Was she Audrina _Sparrow _now? She felt her heart fluttering nervously and she reached over and began to shake Jack with all her might.

"I'm 'wake, Mama! Five more minutes….." He murmured and that was followed by a rather ungraceful snore.

Audrina frowned and continued to shake the captain more. "Jack!" She screamed.

He immediately sat up, his eyes wide. "I swear it isn't what it looks like!" He cried before turning to Audrina and blinking. Grinning, he tilted his head. "Hello, luv. How did ya sleep?"

On any other day, Jack talking to his mother in his sleep and swearing his innocence would have been slightly amusing. On this day, Audrina wanted to throttle him. The nervousness was evident on her pallid face. "Are we married?! Did we get married!?" She seemed to bellow.

Jack's grin seemed to fade off his face. Should he tell her how he kind of tricked her to get her into bed but it didn't quite work anyway? He immediately decided against it. Chuckling, he shook his head. "'Course not. But if that's a proposal, I might have to think about it, luv."

The blood drained from her face and she flared her nostrils. Breaking away from his embrace, she slapped him clear across the face and hard. "How dare you, you filthy disgusting monkey lickin' bleedin' fruit cake bastard! How dare you sleep in this bleedin' bed with me, you disgusting ingrate! You're completely despicable! So what? Did you fondle me when I slept? Pleasured yourself? Huh?"

Never, never in his forty years of living had he seen such anger in a woman. Honestly, he thought it was quite attractive. He wasn't honestly going to say that. "Always the lady, eh?" He joked but the grin on his face was wiped off when she looked like she was about to maul him. Jack Sparrow would in fact admit that he was a little afraid at the moment. "Nothin' happened, luv, I swear. We rented a room and went ter bed. I didn't lay a hand on yer!"

Audrina considered this and slowly nodded. "You better hope so because if I find out you are lying, I swear to God almighty I won't hesitate to castrate you." She said rather ominously, her face dark.

It was rather bad timing by the barmaid to knock on the door at that precise moment. Her feminine voice calling in to the rather disgruntled 'couple', "Missus Sparrow? Yer bath will be drawn up in a few moments."

All the blood in Jack's face drained and he jumped from the bed and watched Audrina warily. Her head shot around and her turquoise eyes were like daggers. "I swear! I swear to God it was only a joke! We're not married! I swear!"

She moved up from the bed and didn't even bother to wrap a sheet around her body because she was in fact only in her underclothes. "You lyin' filthy bastard! _Missus Sparrow! _Where the bloody fuck is my knife! I'm goin' to make your voice so Goddamn high; the whores in Tortuga will laugh at you!"

Jack was slightly shaking at the moment. It was rather amusing actually. He had fought against undead pirates, been to the gallows, saved from the gallows amongst other things. And now he was shaking because of a mere disgruntled _woman? _Oh, she was more then disgruntled. Much, much more. But he still found it rather amusing if not incredibly pathetic. Or would have if she would just stop threatening 'little Jack, or rather 'incredibly large Jack'.

"'Tis only a joke! We aren't married! Lookit, no rings!" He showed his hands and frowned when he saw he in fact did have rings on his hand expect not marriage bands. "Er…I mean…no wedding _rings!" _

The punch that came next would frankly be one of the most painful punches Jack Sparrow had ever received in his some odd forty years of living. And that was quite amusing because he was in fact a pirate. It might also be because pirates hardly ever punched; rather they skewered you through with a sword. Curling up her fist, she punched him square in the nose.

He stood there in shock and tenderly touched the wound and his mouth parted a little bit as he felt blood. A lot of blood. Touching his nose, he hissed in pain but was glad to see that she did not break his nose. Audrina scowled with him and looked at the door where the barmaid stood on the other side. The barmaid was in fact, in shock. _Never _had Jack Sparrow been punched by his own lover. Especially his so-called wife. In fact, she thought it was rather amusing as well. Most everything was slightly amusing this morning. But only just slightly.

Finding her voice, she called out to them, her voice shaking. "Would you like me ter bring the bath in, miss?"

"Yes." Audrina said sharply and a few barmaids opened the door and kept their eyes on the tub even though they desperately wanted to laugh at the most famous pirate of them all.

Within moments, the bath was drawn up with several soaps, oils and candles to use. She gave him a sideways look and motioned for him to leave. "You better move your arse out of here or we will have more problems. Got it?"

He tenderly nodded and went to leave the room. No. He wouldn't do that. Her back was turned to him. And he grinned. He walked towards the door and opened it and slammed it loudly to give the impression he had left. No, the door was slightly cracked open. Outside the room, he could just make out her form. As he nursed his nose, he grinned. Now he was just looking for an opportunity.

The Peeping Jack, eh?

Even though she was quite furious with him still, a bath never looked so inviting. Peeling of her clothes, she settled in the water. In her hand was her pistol, she still did not trust Jack at the moment. The hot water settled around her and she groaned, the headache was appearing in painful flashes.

"Yer forgive me, Rina? 'Tis only a joke, I told you. I swear on the pain of death that in the last twenty four hours I haven't fondled ya, married ya, or did anythin' ter dirty yer honor." Jack said 'through' the door but it was still loud enough for her to hear.

She seemed to consider the apology; she leaned her head back into the water and closed her eyes. Running the soap up and down her body, she thought about the apology. Pondering it, she nodded even though he couldn't see her. Her grip on the pistol loosened slightly. "I'm not Missus Sparrow? You promise, Jack? And you didn't take advantage of me?"

"Nope." He replied almost immediately.

"Fine. You come in right now…"

Jack almost ran through the doorway, knowing that she hadn't intended that. He let his eyes rest on her body, taking in her naked silhouette like form underneath the murky water. He could see the faint curve of her hips and the bulge of her breasts. He let his eyes lock onto the whiteness of her shoulder and the gentle curve of it to her protruding collar bone that he found incredibly attractive and intoxicating. Then his intense liquid eyes move to her left arm that was hanging off the edge of the tub and in her hand the pistol. That happened only in about a half a second. The next half, Jack found himself staring down the barrel of her pistol. He gulped. Twisting her words might not have been the smartest thing he ever did.

"Yer told me ter enter, missy!" He protested trying to move away from the barrel of the pistol but it followed him everywhere he went.

Audrina smirked and with her right hand covered up as much as her body she could. Her face ominously darkened. "Obviously you didn't listen to the next half, _Captain. _You come though that door right now and I'll blow your balls to Davy Jones Locker!"

Jack blinked. She had some issues with his livelihood. She must have, why would she threaten them as so? It was such a nice body though…..he couldn't resist coming in and getting an eye full. If only that blasted water wasn't there.

"See….I don't think yer would do that, luv." He started smugly; walking towards her but his heart was thumping against his chest.

"Why's that, Captain?" Audrina asked darkly, her finger on the trigger.

Jack walked further towards her. "Because, luv, yer don't have the pistol cocked, my darlin'." He explained. Now he was at the edge of the tub and peering down into the water. He sat on the edge and grinned at her.

Audrina's heart was beating wildly now. He was so close and she was so naked. The pistol was now straight against his groin. It was a wonder that he was so calm. "Leave me alone, Jack." She said it above a mere whisper.

Jack reached down and moved the pistol from his groin and took it from her grasp. "Yer don't want me to leave you alone, luv." He said huskily in her ear. His lips moved closer to her own and he kissed her.

The kiss was a short one; he hadn't even had time to brush his tongue over hers. The reason why it was short because simply, she fainted. Her head lolled back and her eyes rolled back in her sockets and everything was darkness. The kiss, it was too much for her. Too many times had it happened and much worse followed. Fainting relieved her of any mistreatment.

"Audrina?" Jack said worriedly and his eyes widened at her limp body, slouched in the water. "Audrina? Blood 'ell woman! Yer picked a good time ter faint, didn't yer!" He eyed her limp body in the water and grinned. Perhaps it wasn't _that _unfortunate.

Lifting her from the tub, he grabbed a towel and dried her naked body rather awkwardly. Placing her on the bed, he grinned at her naked body, the way the wet strands of hair stuck to her forehead and how she was lightly breathing giving the impression that she wasn't breathing at all. It occurred to Jack, that he hadn't expected Audrina to be that _pretty. _A decent figure and an attractive face, she could have done more then good if she was a whore. But something told him she was too stubborn to be a whore, she had too much pride. And Lucas was too protective. That too.

The many scars on her body surprised him, momentarily forgetting what she really was. A thin scar was across her inner thigh near her knee, another looked like a gunshot wound on her left arm. He recognized the long and rather ugly scar running the length of her shoulder to her elbow.

The last thing he noticed was the 'P' branded onto her arm. He tilted his head to the side and kneeled on the floor, running his finger over the swell. It was the complete replica of his own, in the same spot even. The East India Trading Company surely did not share much sympathy for women. Dirty bastards.

It dawned on him how pathetic and revolting he was in the past twenty four hours. In the past twenty four hours he had done the following: tricked her into kissing _him_, got her piss drunk to sleep with _him_, when that didn't work, he told her she married _him. _He also felt rather selfish at the moment. All the '_him' _in the past twenty four hoursdidn't help that particular feeling either.

"Come on, luv. Let's get yer back ter the Pearl." He said to her unconscious figure. He dressed her in her clean breeches and shirt and lifted her limp figure.

8888


	15. P for Pirate

A somewhat angsty chapter for Audrina. It always shows that maybe Jack isn't that big of a bastard. Well, he is but still, he isn't that much of a bastard during these moments. I like this chapter actually. I think it progresses the story a little bit. It shows who Audrina and Lucas really are. And so it is not confusing, Audrina DID burned down the house. And the first memory came after the second memory. Enjoy!

**Tortugan Beginnings **

P for Pirate 

8888

_Flames. She could smell the soot and the ash, the light flickering on her pale face. The flames seemed to eat at the house, eating away at the wood, the brick, the stone. And the blood. Her mother's blood. Her mother's spirit and life and her love. Her love for them. It was disappearing before her eyes and Audrina wondered if this was her worst idea yet._

_Looking over to Lucas' shaking body, she shook her head. No, their mother's blood. There was a different sadness in her, a type of guilt that she had never experienced before. It felt foreign in her body, that sadness. The crackle of the flames grew louder and she brought a shaking hand to her cheek. _

_Tears, blood and sweat. That's all she was now. Lifting her ragged, soot stained shirt, she gazed at the 'P' swell. P for Pirate. P for prosperity. P for plunder. P for pillage. Is that what she was now? A pirate? _

"_Audrina!" Came the voice of Reginald Hart. She shuddered at the sound of his angry voice reverberating around the town of Port Royal. "You disgusting tramp, show your face!" He commanded. _

_Audrina glared at him through the bushes, shushing Lucas to be quiet and to make his teeth stop chattering from the fear he instilled upon them. Was she really going to face the man that hated her? Who lied to her? Who pretended to be her father? But her father was a pirate. And he was not much better. Reginald Hart, woman murderer and spirit killer. That's who he was. That's who he will be for years to come. Audrina turned to her shaking brother. Her older brother by mere minutes. _

"_Promise me something, Lucas." _

"_What, my sweet Audrina?" He answered, his voice shaking. _

"_Promise me we will never come back here. And if we do, it will be to kill Reginald Hart." _

_Lucas' turquoise eyes searched her similar ones. He reached out and caressed the 'P' swell on her arm. He nodded, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I promise. I would promise you the world if I could." _

_The last thing she heard was the crackle of flames and the bang of a gun. _

8888

Audrina woke with a start, her small body shaking intensely and the sweat a thin sheen on her tanned body. Lifting her eyelids wearily, she recognized the Captain's Quarters on the Pearl. Blinking, she remembered little of what happened and she didn't want to remember the rest at that moment. Her mind was still reeling from her dream. It seemed so long ago, it seemed like an eternity. Was she really only fifth-teen? She was no more then a child when her future was planned out for her. She was a mere child when she was branded a pirate. Unconsciously, she let her fingertips move over the swell of the 'P' on her arm, her breathing stopping in her throat.

She hardly recognized Lucas in the corner of the room, his eyes round like saucers in shock. He was by her side in a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand tight. "You were dreaming about it, my sweet Audrina." He said quietly

"I know." She replied in a small, tight voice. "You never went back on your promise, Lucas. We never went back."

Lucas nodded and stroked her black hair lovingly, pulling the strands from her eyes. "I never go back on my promises, Audrina. There's only one reason to go back, dear sister. To kill him, he is still alive you know. Reginald Hart."

Audrina quivered by the sound of his name, shutting her eyes tight. "I know." She said in a tight voice. She looked at her brother's worried face. "How do you know I was dreaming of that day?"

He smiled softly and lifted her arm above the covers to finger the 'P' swell absentmindedly. "You said out loud, 'Promise me something, Lucas.' I remember those words as if it was yesterday."

"I don't deserve you, Lucas. It's my fault everything happened the way it did. If I hadn't stolen from him, I wouldn't have been branded a pirate and the house wouldn't have burned down. We wouldn't be here right now. You would be something respectable. You don't deserve this." She said in a tight voice, letting the tears move freely over her cheeks.

Lucas wiped them away quickly and frowned at her. "It was _his _fault. The moment he did that to Mother, our lives were planned out, Aud. Never blame yourself for that bastard's mistake. He'll pay one day."

"Promise me something, Lucas." The words sounded all too familiar to Lucas and he nodded, smiling at his little sister. "Promise me, he will be dead before we turn twenty eight."

"I promise, my sweet Audrina. I promise."

8888

Jack stood in awe at the door, his face contorted and he placed the basin of water on his dining table warily. Through the curtain, he heard everything. _Commodore _Reginald Hart was their father? He found it hard to believe, he cursed himself silently that he hadn't recognized the name, 'Hart' in the first place. The twins looked nothing like the eunuch and Commodore Reginald Hart was most definitely a eunuch, he was much more despicable then Governor Norrington. The curtain shifted and he met eye to eye with Lucas Hart, the scowl creeping on his face once more.

Something told Jack that Lucas knew that he had been listening to the conversation. What Jack didn't know is why Lucas hadn't said anything to him. It pestered Jack for a few moments, he never met a brother more loving and protective then Lucas was to Audrina. What didn't Lucas tell him off? To shove his curiosity about them up his arse? Something also told Jack that Lucas Hart wasn't as stupid or quiet as he looked. That he was in fact aware of Jack's incredible curiosity about them.

As he watched Lucas' figure retreat through the doorway and out on deck, he inhaled sharply and walked inside the side cabin to actually apologize to the she-devil. A wry grin erupted on his face; he sure was going to get it. Something drew Jack to Audrina; he felt a certain lust for her that he never had for another woman. It wasn't infatuation, he had felt that before and that wasn't it. Maybe it was the sole reason that she was an enigma to him? Many women had found him irresistible for that exact reason. Shrugging, he accepted that answer and walked into the side cabin.

"Hello, luv!" He grinned and placed the basin of water on the floor. "Cotton made me bring some hot water fer yer to bathe in."

Audrina nodded slowly, the memories still fresh in her mind. The wounds still fresh on her soul. She couldn't get the crackle of flames out of her ears and couldn't get the sound of the gunshot from her memory. It was like she was there again. She chewed on her lip and looked up at Jack's bemused face. "Thank you." She said quietly before drifting off again into her memories.

"Yer all right, darlin'?" Jack asked slowly. Why wasn't she hitting him? Pulling out a gun to shoot his testicles off? Why was she acting so damned calm? "Yer don't seem yerself."

"That's because I don't feel like myself." She retorted, narrowing her eyes on his form.

Jack tilted his head to the side and casually flipped open and closed his compass out of habit and not bothering to check where it pointed. "Why's that, luv?" He asked quietly.

"None of your business, Jack Sparrow!" She retorted sharply, the tips of her ears getting red with anger. "Leave me alone." She said a bit softly. And hardly above a whisper she added, "Please."

Jack blinked, surprised with her softness for a moment. He touched her identical 'P' swell on her arm and looked up at her with his inquisitive eyes. "Why do yer have that?"

"Stop pretendin' like you didn't hear me and Lucas talking. I know you did!"

"That doesn't answer my question, luv." He retorted.

Audrina averted her eyes and blew air through her slightly parted lips. "Don't you have a ship to captain?"

"You really love him don't you? Yer brother." Jack asked suddenly, taking his fingertips off the branding on his arm.

She turned to him with dry eyes, something that surprised Jack. Even though he hated woman's tears, he knew how to predict them. But he couldn't predict _hers. _"I love Lucas more then anything in the world. He was always there for me. He's my brother and more then that. He's my world. He saved my life, Jack."

Jack searched her face and realized that they had a love he would probably never experience in his life. And that didn't bother him. He didn't envy them or loathe them like other men did. He accepted that he and love didn't fit together like puzzle pieces. And he was alright with that. He cupped her chin in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. He let the moment linger, his lips mere centimeters from hers, breathing on her. Her breath had gone shallow but in those mere seconds he let it linger, she didn't stop him when she knew she should. Why wasn't she mad about this morning? All her thoughts stopped as he kissed her. He kissed her hard; her lips parted mere millimeters but he took the invitation. Their tongues twisted together and after what felt like ages, they pulled apart.

He grinned and pulled up his sleeve to show her his similar branding. He closed his eyes in satisfaction as her fingertips grazed the swell. Suddenly, her touch retreated like fire and she looked away. "It was _him_, you know. Reginald who gave it to me." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Commodore Hart did this ter you, luv? Bloody bastard." He murmured.

Audrina looked back at him and tilted her head. "He was going to marry me off. I couldn't do that. It's not my nature, Jack. I don't think I could be bound to anyone. That is like contradicting everything I believe in. I stole from him. Everything he had that I could sell. I ran, I ran away from that bloody bastard. He killed _her._"

"Who did he kill, luv?" Jack asked in a small voice but why did he think he knew the answer?

"My mother." Her voice cracked and she chewed on her lip. "Why am I telling you this? You take advantage of me and now I tell you? You? You of all people! Jesus!"

The tears rolled down her eyes and she lay back down, eagerly awaiting slumber. Jack sat there dumbfounded. Never had he been more curious with someone in his entire life. "Why me of all people?"

"Because Jack, you can't be trusted! You're a pirate for God's sakes! Why should I trust you? You took advantage of me. Or at least, _tried_. Then you come in here and kiss me! You are not a good man nor will you ever be. Stop pretending." Audrina spat, her face contorting with anger with a hard glower gracing her face.

Jack stared blankly at her. She was right but he couldn't admit that. "Yer a pirate too, luv. Yer forget that a lot."

Audrina swung her legs over the bed and rose to her feet, staring him straight into his dark, unfathomable eyes. "I never wanted to be a pirate! Do you think I would? I was forced into this life! I'm a pirate but I don't want to be."

"Yer don't seem to mind it." He stated rather dumbly.

It never struck Audrina how good looking he really was. With the bronze tinted skin and the near black eyes, he had a sort of enigma about him. His dark, long lashes brushing up against his skin and his high cheekbones still evident under pounds of dirt and grime. He really _was _handsome. She blushed and looked away. Jack smiled inwardly, he had noticed the way her eyes probed his face. "I'd rather be a pirate then a whore." She said suddenly and looked away from his curious eyes.

"What happened in Port Royal, luv?" He said quietly.

Her eyes snapped back to him and before she thought about it, she found her lips were already moving. "I stole from him. I ran…Reginald found me. He found me and made me apologize. I wouldn't. Not to him. Not to the man that killed my mother. That's what started it all..." Her eyes closed momentarily, letting the memories come to her.

"_Go fuck yourself!" A fifth teen year old Audrina bellowed at him, her meager five foot three stance shaking with rage. _

_A slap rumbled through out her body and stung her cheek. Tears threatened to spill over. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Audrina Hart! You're a little tramp like Mother dearest, aren't you? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Miss Hart!" _

"_Take that back, you bastard! Mama was far from a tramp, a whore! I pity her for ever being with you!" She retorted. _

_Reginald's eyes narrowed on her and he grabbed her shoulder, his fingertips piercing into her skin. She stifled a cry as the pain grew. "Your _Mama _was a pirate's whore!" He roared. _

"_You should hang like the bastard you are! You should hang like you condemn the pirates to! You condemn them but they should really condemn you for being the filth you are! Any pirate I meet will have more honor then you ever will!" _

_Reginald was faintly surprised at her reaction to his words. She did have fire in her. If she was really his daughter, he might have been proud. But she was not so he was disgusted with the little slut. "Oh? So I suppose the apple really doesn't fall far at all, hm? I suppose you'd like to be a pirate just like them! Hmm? You got your wish, you little tramp!" _

_He spun around and motioned towards the henchmen of the East India Trading Company to hold her down. She screamed at them only to have a block of wood jammed in her mouth to bite on. As he turned, her eyes widened like saucers. The 'P' steel was flaming hot, red and she could hear it sizzling. As it lingered over her skin, she could feel the heat oozing off it. Her heart thumped in her chest and she barely contained the scream that came next. _

_The brand was pressed against her wrist; she could smell her own flesh burning. Tears stung her eyes and her screams were muffled into the piece of wood. Her small body was shaking with sobs, pain and fear now. Reginald grinned at her with the brand still in his hand, taking pleasure in her pain. And then it was black. Blackness and Darkness. And Audrina was officially a pirate. _

8888

The story ended abruptly as Audrina would unconsciously rub her 'P' swell as she told it. Her own step-father did this to her? Jack gathered her in his arms, holding her head against his chest. He buried his face into her black hair, inhaling it. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her like that for mere minutes. Audrina felt her heart hammering against her chest. As they pulled away from their tight embrace, she managed a small smile.

"He branded yer." He stated dumbly. "He branded yer and yer were nothin' more then a child."

Audrina looked away and nodded. "It wasn't a bad childhood. Not really, anyway. We saw little of him and our nannies brought us up. He never liked me. He used to say I looked so much like her. And I suppose that's why..."

"Shush, Audrina. We're goin' ter forget these unfortunate memories, savvy? On deck, in about an hour, we're havin' a party of sorts ter celebrate a plunderin' of a ship we did while yer were unconscious. Yer gonna come and that's an order." He said, grinning.

"Aye, aye."


	16. Generosity and Unpredictability

Don't be mad! I know I'm repeating myself a lot and the situations keep repeating. But Jack is SUPPOSED to get her drunk a lot to take advantage of her. And Audrina is just impulsive at times, she goes against her better judgment. And for future chapters, the getting drunk tonight actually makes something else far worse happen. (hehe a little hint but NO DIRTY STUFF!) Well, yet. DD

Oh and THANK SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! They are so awesome, I love it. Thanks a lot guys. I don't mean to be needy but MANY people are adding this story to their alerts, favorites and so on and yet don't review. Please review. It means the world to me.

AND! On my profile I've started my favorite quotes picked by my readers on my profile. Feel free to pick a quote or line that you simply like and I'll add it. It also gives me a little insight into what you do or do not like.

Well enjoy! Hehe long authors not as well as chapter!

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Generosity and Unpredictability 

8888

"What's with this party, Jack? I don't believe it would just be because of a merchant ship," Audrina asked, her hand resting lazily on her hip.

Usually, ships didn't have parties just because they plundered a ship. Inside the cabin, was just them two Audrina and Jack. She was beginning to be suspicious of him.

Jack grinned lopsidedly. "I told yer, luv. The ship we plundered from had a very….._generous _cargo, my darlin'."

"Don't call me, _your _darling." She snapped but her curiosity got the better of her. "How generous?"

"_Very generous._" He provided, the grin still gracing his features. "My darlin'." She scowled and he simply smiled back at her.

From behind his back, he revealed a beautiful necklace. The necklace was gold with small diamonds encrusted into the chain causing it to glitter in the moonlight. Hanging off the end was the most spectacular thing Audrina had ever seen in her life. The sapphire was heart shaped and very large, it was framed in diamonds causing a very startling effect. The many facets of the sapphire glimmered in the light causing Audrina's breath to catch in her throat. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Jesus, Jack! What type of bloody merchant ship do you take this from!?" She exclaimed, her eyes as round as saucers.

Jack smirked at her and went behind her. He placed the sapphire between her two breasts and clasped it. He moved closer to her hair, breathing in her scent. Audrina felt her hand hovering up to the sapphire and she was sure that he could feel the nervous pitter patter of her heart.

"I lied." She heard in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "It might not have been a merchant ship…."

Audrina blinked, savoring his hot breath on her body. Regaining her self control, she pulled her touch from the sapphire almost immediately. "I can't wear this! Are you bloody mad?!"

"Madness is in the eye of the beholder, luv." He replied and turned towards the dresser top. Taking a brush, he pulled her hair from her long plait.

She turned to him and arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

He tilted his head at her. "I do believe I'm making your hair all pretty like but y'know I could be wrong." He joked, grinning.

Audrina nodded slowly and allowed him to pull the pieces of the plait free. She didn't know why he was doing this but only that she didn't really mind it.

Untying the bandana, he brushed the tangles and knots from her black hair. She was surprised, most very surprised at how gently he was doing it. Audrina never realized how gentle Jack could be, the way he handled her hair bemused her. She so very wished she could see his face.

The gentle tugging at her strands of hair finally ceased. With a hand, she touched the hair upon her head softly and was surprised to feel the softness brought back to it. She turned to him to only bet met with that intolerable smugness stretched upon his upturned lips. Usually she would have supplied some somewhat rude but still playful comment but however today, she felt somewhat grateful to him. Audrina smiled back at him and turned sharply towards the looking mirror.

She would have called herself almost radiant. With the healthy glow from her cheeks to the mischievous twinkle in her blue green eyes, she looked almost beautiful. Well, she would have called herself almost beautiful. The black hair that cascaded in loose curls down her back had that shine to it and framed her angular face quite nicely. The sapphire that stood between her breast and over her collarbone shined with the night moon's rays of light. It glimmer, it glittered and she couldn't catch her breath at the woman staring back that was dressed as a pirate but looked more like a lady.

Jack was so curious with her. He couldn't help himself. She was so _delicious._ He wished she would give into him. But he already had a scheme for tonight and his earlier moments of doubt in his character when she had fainted were quickly forgotten. No matter how many 'good moments' Jack would have, the fact always remained that he loved to wave at them as they passed by. He would always be selfish in some way and even if he did doubt his character, he didn't care. He wanted her and he _would _have her.

"Audrina….." Jack cooed in her ear, snaking his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "Audrina, do you know what curiosity tastes like?"

She felt her heart beat against her chest hard and her body stiffen in his arms. "No." She said simply while trying to slither away from his grip but he was too tight around her, she could hardly move.

Suddenly, she felt his lips on the back of her neck and she quivered from the softness of his lips on her flesh. His teeth grazed the nape of her neck, bordering on her spine, shivers ran up her body. Chewing her lip in a nervous moment, she shut her eyes, very badly wanting to utter a moan or groan so he could recognize her pleasure. But she didn't like granting him such satisfaction.

Jack grinned as he felt her body involuntarily shudder from his touch, he gazed at her face in the mirror, her eyes shut in ecstasy. Pressing his lips to her neck more firmly, he began to suckle on her flesh causing her to utter a soft moan. As she did so, her eyes flew open and she quivered in his arms.

"Do yer want to know, Rina?" He whispered in her ear, his voice vibrating through her ear and tickling her neck. With a finger, he ran it up and down her arm, his mouth still by her ear, so very close to her flesh. "We'd be very good. You and I. I and you." He continued on to say. "We. _Us_."

"I….can you stop?" She regained herself and pulled free from his tight embrace. "Please, stop. This isn't right!" When he failed to pull away, she frowned. "Get the bloody hell off me!"

"And why not?" He countered, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "Why isn't this right?"

Audrina scowled and realized she didn't have an answer for that particular question. Why wasn't it right? She didn't know and maybe figured it was because it, in fact, was quite right. She was silent for some time. "I'm not wearing this." She said all of a sudden. Her hands hovered up to the clasp of the necklace. She was unable to undo it as her hands were shaking so badly.

"Yes yer are, missy." Jack answered. "Yer know, yer never answered my question. Perhaps it might be because yer know its right. At the moment, yer know its right. I know its right. Yer know I know its right. And I knew yer know its right. And now that I'm describing the situation, we both know each other knows it's right because maybe it is right. So for some reason, I don't see any fault, do yer?"

Audrina stared at him blankly and actually thought he did make sense. She lowered her eyes from his face. She wasn't going to say anything; she didn't think she could anyway.

"Wear it, luv." He said and removed her hands from the necklace. "It's yers."

His hands were still grasping hers and he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. She was faintly surprised at the delicate way he pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, she thought she was going to utter some type of protest but she did not. She found she didn't want to.

As he pulled away, Jack searched her turquoise eyes inquisitively. The corners of his mouth lifted gentle in his familiar grin. Audrina tilted her head and frowned as he disappeared through the back.

As he returned minutes later, he had arrived with a delicate dress draped across his arms. The dark shade of navy mingled with the dark tan of his skin. The white lace of ivory trimmed the sleeves and skirts of the dress. The neckline plunged and Audrina fingered the fabrics with a slight smile on her upturned lips.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, touching the fabrics still.

"Why not?" He said once more with a smile and Audrina found she could provide no answer.

"Put the dress on, darlin'." She shook her head and sucked in her breath. No, she couldn't give him the satisfaction. Jack smirked, he saw it coming. "All right, either way yer takin' those clothes off. I don't really mind one bit if yer don't put the dress on. It's an order from yer _captain _to take those clothes off. On or off. On or off. I really don't see how I could choose!"

"Bastard." She spat, scowling at him and eyed the dress warily.

Jack smirked and handed it to her. "Pirate." He grinned at her as she narrowed her turquoise eyes on him further.

"That's no excuse." She countered.

Jack shrugged. "Good enough excuse fer me, luv."

Audrina sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She gazed at the dress and pictured it on her body, biting her lip she nodded to him. Motioning with her hands, she made him turn around.

She slipped the dress on but realized she needed him to lace her up as it was corset styled. "Jack…." She said, making him turn around. He did and grinned at her and pulled the corset tighter, causing her to inhale sharply. When he finished, she turned and eyed him.

Jack let his eyes wander over her body, over the tops of her breasts threatening to spill over. Audrina felt his eyes probing her body and she pushed him, and gazed at herself in the mirror. The dress accented her curves nicely and created some that weren't there as well.

"Keep your eyes in your bloody head." She snapped playfully before turning away from the mirror.

"But that's no fun at all!" Jack whined, still letting his eyes move over her rather generous body.

Audrina couldn't help the grin coming to her lips and she looked at him. What was this she was _feeling? _And why was it scaring her so? "Isn't this going to be a tad uncomfortable? We are still on a ship, you know."

"Either that or no dress." He said.

"Oh you make it _such _a hard decision." She teased. "But I think I'd rather wear the dress, aye?"

He mocked a fake pout. "Now ain't that depressing, aye missy?"

8888

The deck was alive with festivities. The smile erupted on Audrina's face as she walked out from the cabin. Francis Owen played the harmonica in the far left, tapping his feet to the music, the happiness evident on his bronze face. On his side was Gregory Adams, a large black man with a round face and round, saucer chocolate eyes. His voice was deep and low, a baritone. The tall black man sang the sea shanties that Audrina had grown up with in Tortuga. It made the smile on her tanned face widen even further. It brought back happy memories….well some happy memories. Others not so much. But moving her turquoise eyes over the crowd of pirates on the deck, she quickly forgot them.

Angel and Lucas stood huddled in the corner, talking softly while Lucas kept his arm protectively snaked around her waist. His eyes narrowed on any daring to come near them, no one did of course. It wasn't that Lucas Hart was a threatening looking man; he was the total opposite of that in fact and it wasn't because of Lucas' obvious affections for Angel. No one dared to insult Angel or Audrina or even Lucas himself for that matter for a total different reason.

He was unpredictable. It was a trait that the twins shared. They were spontaneous, unpredictable and honestly, a little stupid at times. The crew didn't really trust Lucas; maybe they respected him a little for being a noble man but they feared him a little as well. Jack sensed this, he always had but it didn't really bother him too much either. A man should be feared as well as respected. They were pirates. They wouldn't be so if the fear wasn't present. However, Jack knew that Lucas did not sense this fear that others had for him.

That brings up another fact that differed between the twins. While Audrina was a confident woman, Lucas was not a confident man. He doubted his skills with a blade. He doubted his pirating skills at all. He wasn't meant for this cutthroat world the pirates of the Black Pearl lived in however he did anyway. In the end, Lucas Hart was too much like Will Turner in Jack's mind.

Angelina was quiet. Well, she was always quiet. She was shy and timid. It was almost expected of her to be mouse like. She had been almost brain washed to be as such for nearly six years. However tonight, she spoke almost no words at all. It didn't exactly frightened Lucas but it did in fact concern him. But, he was always concerned when it was about Audrina or Angelina.

"Miss Lewis, do you feel pleasant this night?" He somewhat stuttered, his concern evident in his voice yet the nervousness was as well present. The statement itself was also rather…..oddly phrased.

Angelina turned her head to look at him, her eyes were dry. It was true that she didn't cry too much. It actually surprised him. "I'm decent." She answered with a slight smile on her rosy lips yet her voice was low and almost inaudible above the roar of the party.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss?" He asked politely.

"I don't drink alcohol, Mister Hart." She answered quickly, shaking her head.

"No, no. I meant as in water or perhaps a little apple cider we might have picked up in a port." Lucas answered. "Of course I do not expect you to drink alcohol. Personally, I do not care for it. And I'll have to ask you to call me Lucas."

"Likewise, Lucas. Likewise."

"Angel." He said with a slight smile on his lips.

Angelina felt her head shaking slowly. "I'm nothing but a rag doll." She said rather quietly.

Lucas looked up sharply and rather spontaneously grabbed her hand rather tightly. He narrowed his turquoise irises on her blue, watery ones. His face was inches from hers and she felt her breath grow short. She could almost see the anger in his eyes. Yet she wasn't sure if it was targeted at her or Marcus Addison.

"Never, never ever say such a thing, Angel. You're the farthest thing from a rag doll. The farthest thing." He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. It was cold. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

And she smiled. He almost kissed her. Almost. But Lucas Hart was not like most men. He was unpredictable. And kissing her at that moment would have been predictable.

And he didn't roll like that.

8888

_Meanwhile that was happening…_

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Jack slurred, well he actually said or rather sang it in his normal voice but that was normally a slur.

Audrina tilted her head at him. "Trying to get me drunk again, Jack?" She said sharply, realizing his obvious intentions.

"Rum is God!" He answered, grinning slightly. Oh this wasn't going to be easy. But Jack _had _to have her. At least once.

"No, God is God." She answered smugly.

"Which is rum." He further argued. No, Jack was not drunk. But Audrina did not know that. In fact, he only knew that he was really in fact sober.

Audrina sighed and shook her head. "You're intolerable."

"Yer mean adorable?" He said with that boyish smirk gracing his handsome features.

"No, I mean intolerable. If I said adorable, I must be as bleedin' drunk as your sorry ass is." She again answered sharply with that hint of sarcasm gracing her words.

"That was not very nice, Audrina Hart!"

"Did I ever say I was nice, Captain Sparrow?" She said now with a wide smile. Audrina was amused with him.

And maybe even infatuated.

"C'mon, luv, one sip won't kill ya." He edged further.

Audrina shrugged. "What the hell."

And then the mug of rum was drained.

"Helluva sip, darlin'."

And the night began.

eHeGHHe g


	17. Fireflies

HEY HEY!

Boy do I have a treat for YOU guys! I made character pictures! That's right! I've made character portraits for Audrina and Lucas Hart as well as Angelina Lewis! I hope you are quite satisfied.

These are the URLS, get rid of the spaces

http:// i4.tiny / 7ydc4gh .jpg -- Audrina Hart

http:// i12.tiny / 8b44c42 .jpg -- Lucas Hart

http:// i11.tiny / 6l9n8ea .jpg -- Angelina Lewis

I really hope you like them! And I made them by the way!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And the little tidbit of lyrics is from Lucas Prata's and Reina's 'Love of my Life.' One of my favorite songs and gave me the idea of the chapter. Enjoy!

BY THE WAY!

Please send me your favorite quotes from the story!

AND thank you for the reviews, alerts && favorites! But please try to review if you alert or favorite. Thank you and enjoy for like the third time. Lol.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Fireflies

8888

It was loud. It smelled of rum. Audrina was drunk and Jack was sober. It was almost too good to be true. Yet somehow, it felt familiar to Jack. With a sardonic grin, he remembered this was he believed the second or third time he had tried this. Still, it was to no avail. She was still pure (in a way) and he was still lusting after her. Tonight that would change.

It had to. Or his name wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow. If it was not to happen, just call him the Whelp, the eunuch. Just call him Will Turner. He grinned. He had to have her.

He _had _to.

The surface of the Caribbean ocean was placid, like a looking glass reflecting back their reflections. The soft slap of the waves against the hull soothed Audrina and she seemed so _calm, _so _serene_. Jack studied her, he was practically reading her. He was studying her like a well written book. What could he say to get her to be with him? How could he _seduce_ her? Jack was pondering, pondering as she slowly swayed drunkenly with the soft swaying of the ship.

It was tempting him. He could hardly resist her. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by the gentle slur of her usually sharp edged voice.

"I've always loved the stars, Jack." She slurred rather softly, gazing up at the night sky with saucer eyes, in total awe.

Jack glanced at her and back at the black darkness ahead of him. The distance unknown, the beyond only an enigma. Then his eyes went to the sparkling creatures stuck in the sky, twinkling and glimmering like the diamonds upon Audrina's neck. "Everyone does, luv. I'd say they were entrancin'. Myself, I prefer diamonds and rubies rather then those little twinklies."

"I'd say fireflies stuck in the darkness." She grinned. "Are dey really firefly creatures, Jack? I know yer not as stupid as ya look."

He frowned. Oh it was meant as a compliment but it came out not as she intended. Jack only found it slightly amusing.

"Sticks and stones, luv." He started with a joking smile.

"They're whatever you want them to be, luv. If you want them ter be fireflies," he leaned in to her ear. "…then let them be fireflies." He paused and breathed softly on the tender spot of her neck for good measure. Leaning back, he flashed a gold rimmed smile. "Life is only as good as ya make it, luv. Ya wanna pretend like them twinklies are fireflies, I'd be damned if they weren't, 'Rina!"

Audrina shuddered from the warmth of his breath on her neck. She shuddered from the intimacy of the situation. _He_ was making her shudder. "Let them be fireflies!"

"Let them be fireflies." He edged; his voice low and somewhat seductive and entrancing.

Jack suddenly realized they were alone. The party had moved to the other side of the deck. He could see the forms of Angelina and Lucas on the barrels, he heard the low baritone voice of Gregory Adams, and he could practically smell the alcohol. Yet, he didn't want to be anywhere but standing on that deck next to a drunken Audrina. Well, that was a small lie. He did want to be in her bunk. Or rather her in his. That would be rather spectacular.

"Tell me, Jack." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Tell me, why do yer act the way you do?"

Why did she sound so sober all of a sudden? Jack blinked. She was damn unpredictable. And a bit random. It almost caught Jack off guard but really, he was never caught off guard. More like surprised in a pleasant manner.

"Why does anyone act the way they do? Now you tell _me_ that." He retorted. "Did I ever mention yer quite the unpredictable vixen?"

Audrina looked back out to the ocean. She ignored his last comment. "Our mummies and daddies. That's what. They mold us into these bleedin' creatures. We don't do any good. People in general are basically here to cause chaos. It's always been like that."

"I'd agree." Jack nodded. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and carefully placed each finger on her revealed bronze flesh of her shoulder. "But that's what makes life fun, luv. Wouldn't ya agree?"

"Yer intolerable!"

"Yer mean adorable!"

Audrina smiled. "Aye, that's what I mean…." She slurred. She sounded drunk again.

Jack felt incredibly pleased all of a sudden. Pleased, in fact, was an understatement. A severe understatement.

"Let's dance." Audrina urged while grabbing his rough hand and leading him (rather drunkenly) back to the party.

Jack, however, had other intentions for the night.

_Like fireflies in fairy tales  
Like shooting stars and wishing wells   
Like happy endings rising after the storm_

Audrina remembered these words suddenly, her hand tightened around Jack's as she sauntered over the deck. They were so familiar. And she could hear her mother's voice. God, how she missed her. She missed the way she sang, the way she smelled. But slowly Antoinette Hart was fading from her daughter's mind. The way her dark green eyes twinkled in the morning sunlight was being forgotten, the way her hair smelled after being washed with lavender. It was all slowly fading.

But that song wasn't. She remembered it like yesterday.

It was the fireflies. God, how they made her heart flutter. Or maybe it was something else all together.

8888

"May I have this dance, darlin'?" Francis Owen asked with an outstretched hand.

Angelina blinked and glanced at Lucas nervously. He did not look very pleased with the large, cheerful man. "I…..uh…..I don't…..I don't know, sir." She stuttered. "I do not believe I could dance very well….."

Owen's large belly shook and trembled with a deep rumbling laughter. He shook his head at her. "Nonsense, darlin'!

She would not meet his gray eyes. In a way, he was frightening her. "I apologize, sir." She murmured, her frail body was shaking now.

"No need to apologize, missy!" He bellowed, a cheerful grin entrancing his bear like features. "Do yer want ter learn ter dance, pretty darlin'?"

"I don't know….Mister Owen."

"Lemme teach ya!" He urged further. "And Mister Owen was my bible fearin' godforsaken father! Call me Owen, little darlin'."

Lucas moved to his feet from the barrel, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword. "Owen, I do not think she wants to dance with you, mate." He said quietly but forcefully, the anger in his voice rising steadily. No, he was not mean about it, only forceful.

Francis looked from the dark look in Lucas' turquoise irises to the frightened blue ones of Angel's. He didn't know what to make of it. "Lucas, m'boy, if yer wanted to dance with the girly, no needin' to get mad at me. Just ask her, lad!"

His cheeks flushed a deep red. He could not control the pounding within his chest. Lucas turned to the trembling Angel. Then he turned back to Owen. "I don't think so. Forgive me for my outburst, mate. I'm going to take her back to her cabin."

Usually, Owen would have supplied a suggestive comment. Yet, he did not at this moment. "Well….er….have fun, lad!" He did not mean it in a suggestive way at all.

"Come on, Miss Lewis. Let's go back to your cabin." Lucas supplied with a grin. She nervously nodded her head.

8888

_Several hours, a few more drinks, and a few dances later…_

Audrina looked around rather nervously. They were in his cabin. Alone. Audrina was beginning to get _quite_ nervous.

Jack sauntered over to her. "Audrina, I never really got ter apologize fer makin' yer faint and what not."

She lifted a brow curiously. She was speechless for a moment. Jack Sparrow apologizing to _her_? "Er….don't let it happen again."

He was walking towards her. They were so _close_. Tenderly, he moved a strand of hair from her turquoise eyes. "Don't worry, darlin'. I'll guarantee that it won't. Pirate's honor, mate."

Audrina smirked. "Pirate's honor? That's a bleedin' contradiction." The smirk only widened further. "Do yer even know what contradiction means?" And then mockingly she added, "…_mate?_"

"Ouch. Real ouch, luv. Why does everyone seem ter underestimate me? It really is quite…._stupid._ It's quite ironic, really." He slurred further.

"Ironic? Really? Bleedin' God yer do have a vocabulary larger then two words!" She annoyed further, using the opportunity to move away from his calculating black eyes and towards the bunk.

This was unintentional. She just happened to walk in the direction. It was meant for Jack to go bugger off. However, the ambitious pirate did not catch on. In fact, it only edged him further. The term, 'undressing with your eyes' could most definitely be applied to the situation because that was what Jack was doing. Undressing Audrina with his black eyes and the bunk only helped his enthusiasm.

He grinned with a little inner arrogance. "Patience is key, luv." He walked over to her.

Why was his hand on the revealed flesh of her shoulder? Why did it move down to her collarbone, the thumb fingering the hardness of the bone? Audrina did not know. She was at a loss for words. Why was he so Goddamned arrogant? She would have liked to say she was furious. She would have been delighted to make him feel the sting of a slap. But she felt a need for his touch. She stopped her train of thought suddenly.

No, Audrina Hart did not fall for a man such as Jack Sparrow. And Jack Sparrow simply did not fall for any woman.

"Yer tryin' ter hard." She slurred. Why was her drunken demeanor returning? Why had this intimacy suddenly bring about the alcohol in her bloodstream? She had mustered up the courage to tell him no. Well rather she implied it.

He felt like she had just slapped him in the face. She said no.

And the chase was still on.

Playing hard to get, Audrina Hart? Jack Sparrow _always _gets what he wants. It's about time she understood such things.

8888

"I hope you are well adjusted, Miss Lewis." Lucas crooned with the blonde on his arm.

She left his arm and moved into the cabin and turned to grin back at the handsome boy. "Thank you." She said quietly, her blue eyes moved away from his curious bronze face. Timidly, she added, "Would you like to stay? I mean….I mean only for a little while."

She looked up suddenly to see an amused smile on his face. Her eyes widened and she looked down immediately. "I apologized, Mister Hart. It-it was stupid of me to even suggest such a thing."

Lucas shook his head and walked toward Angel. He could still hear the drunken voices outside the cabin. He could still hear the harmonica and the bangs of a hand drum. He liked the Pearl. He liked it for calmness of the ship, the honesty. And then there was the fact that it brought Angel for him. Lucas only knew one thing. His feelings for the abused blond haired, blue eyed darling were real.

"Don't apologize, miss."

Angel nodded meekly and retrieved a chair near the small bookcase in her room. With a longing in her eyes, she gazed at the spines of the books. With an outstretched hand, she touched the delicate spines. Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar, the Odyssey. They were all lined up, the leather of the books almost perfect from being rarely used. Lucas tilted his head slightly and was at her side.

She looked at him with such a longing in her eyes. "I'm too simple to read. Master told me that."

Lucas put his strong arms around such a delicate, porcelain body. Her poor body was shaking in his arms. Out of fright, out of sadness, out of happiness, Lucas didn't know or care. He wanted to stay like this forever with his face buried in her blonde hair and her tears soaking his white shirt. He was soothing her. His mouth was by her ear now. "He's a bastard, Angel. You can do anything you like. Promise me, Angel, that you will stop calling him master."

He regretfully loosened his grip on her and looked at her wet eyes. "You must sever these chains of bondage."

He sounded so articulate. He sounded so forceful and so right. He sounded so intelligent. Lucas knew what he was doing, what he was saying. 'You must sever these chains of bondage.' It sounded like a line copied out of Edgar Allen Poe or even perhaps a writer of even more sophistication. Angelina stared at him for a few moments and out of embarrassment averted her water filled blue eyes.

"I can't." She murmured; her voice low and nearing inaudible. But Lucas didn't need to hear it. It was all plastered on her face.

How he wanted to kiss her. He couldn't though. It would be like betraying her. It would be like ripping her apart. Kissing Angelina Lewis was almost like ravaging her. It was far too personal; it would be too much for her. But how he wanted it. He yearned to feel the softness of her rosy lips against his own. God, how he wanted her. It was almost too much to bear.

Lucas shook his head and retrieved, 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' from the book shelf. He placed it in her hands. "Angelina, don't ever say you can't. Don't ever say it's impossible. Doing that, it just removes the hope of what could be." He paused and stopped the wipe the wet tears from her porcelain cheeks. "Promise it to me."

"What am I promising?" She said meekly, her eyes focused on the bunk instead of his handsome face.

"Promise that you will try and break the chains he wrapped around you. You are not his slave. You are Angelina Lewis. You're beautiful and you're free. So don't ever say it's impossible."

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so passionate. But she thought inwardly how he had called her beautiful. It was that that made her heart soar.

"I promise, Lucas." She whispered and she wanted to touch his lips so badly with her own.

But she never got the chance as he just smiled and left before she could tell him how she felt. As he left, she retreated to her bunk. "I promise, Lucas. I promise."

Sever these chains of bondage. Angelina was going to do just that.

And in the near future, she found out she couldn't. And she wouldn't. It was too hard and Angelina wasn't much of a fighter.


	18. The Opportune Moment

The story is going to be rated M from now on. The material has gotten somewhat graphic so I don't want this story deleted. But if you would like to read the story anyways, I'll basically describe what happens in this chapter

**SPOILERS – DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT MIND TO READ SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC MATERIAL.**

The crew of the Abaddon finally find the Black Pearl. They board and they mistake Audrina for Angelina because they didn't think that more then one women would be aboard the Pearl and took the first one they saw. She was sexually assaulted and then taken to the Abaddon. There, she meets Marcus Addison. He is enraged they took the wrong girl and kills the man responsible. She faints and wakes up in a cage. She talks to Addison and he tells her he raped her mother. She is enraged and finally realizes that Marcus Addison is really her father. She tells him but he rapes her anyways.

**END SPOILERS**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are seriously a-MAZING! Hmm the pictures don't work? Well take a look at my profile, I uploaded the links there!

Happy Pirating!

That was corny. 0.o

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings **

The Opportune Moment

8888

Marcus Addison stood aboard the Abaddon, his cruel blue eyes glinting with malice and pleasure as he looked aboard the near deserted obsidian ship in the distance. Marcus Addison was so very pleased with himself at the moment. They had followed the ship quite discreetly, only a port behind them everywhere they went. And now they had found the opportune moment to go and kill the bastards. Or at least get his little 'dolly' back. Wasn't that idiot Jack Sparrow always ranting about the opportune moment? Well, Marcus Addison had found his. And he was quite pleased with himself. Quite pleased, indeed.

It was dark out, the moon glittering upon the surface of the near black waters. It was quite the setting for a romantic evening. But tonight was not meant to be romantic; he would cut down anyone in his path and dance in glory as he got his prize. Oh, blood will be spilt tonight! He was absolutely sure of it. Then he would take back his little rag doll and ravage her until she was crying bloody tears.

Marcus Addison was a real bastard. He was a real black hearted beast. And he knew it. He enjoyed his cruelty and his sadistic thoughts. He loved it. He absolutely adored the way he thought twisted things as easily as most thought about every day activities. No, he did not have some type of mental disease nor was he the spawn of some demonic force. He simply enjoyed it. Oh, Addison knew it was wrong. But that just edged him on further.

Quite the sadist. Quite the monster.

Time was ticking by. And then he would have her. An African man walked beside him, his black eyes glittering underneath the stormy skies. He turned to his captain.

"Is everything prepared?" Marcus asked.

The African pirate nodded the many rings on his lips, nose and ears jingled in unison. "Aye, Cap'n suh. The thick bastards drank their sorry guts out. Everythin' is in orda, suh. Our blond dahling dolly will return ta us tanight."

He gave a twisted smirk. "Excellent, Obasi. Yer will get a second round with the little dolly fer such _glorious _work."

The pirate grinned back, just getting excited by the mere thought. "Oh, she's been gone fa ta long. Wouldn't ya agree, suh?"

"I agree completely." Marcus responded and singled with his hands for complete silence. "We are to send only Fredrick, Emilio and Solomon to retrieve the girl. The whore will be the only girl on the ship, I should think. They shouldn't have a problem finding her. You and a few other men will board as well to kill anyone that may come in the way. Take what you can."

"Aye, suh." Responded the black pirate. "Are we ta take anythin' from the ship, Cap'n? Besides the girl?"

"Rob Sparrow blind. That would really kill the mad bastard." Addison chuckled and Obasi joined in with a gentle laugh.

And the chase was on.

8888

Audrina was alone on the deck. It was somewhat foolish but they were on a ship, what was the worst that could happen? Jack was passed out in the cabin they shared as was everyone else. Few were passed out on the mere deck, snoring softly and others vomiting off the side of the ship. Audrina's drunkenness had passed with her short slumber but she felt sober now. She wanted to think, reflect and perhaps remember.

She loved to think about her mother. Well, whatever she could remember about her. Antoinette Agnello Hart was a wonderful woman, she remembered. Large turquoise eyes and the softest singing voice. It was so melodic and she would often lull Audrina into slumber as a young child. Lucas refused to listen to lullabies, he always felt much older then his age. Audrina knew better however. All those nights Antoinette would croon Audrina to sleep, Lucas laid in his bed mere feet from her own for they refused to sleep in separate rooms. He pretended to sleep soundly but Audrina knew he was awake and listening to their young mother. But all these years and she said nothing to her twin.

Antoinette Hart was like an angel. She was so beautiful. She had an olive complexion, unusual for the English woman she lived with in Port Royal. Her eyes were so dark and a brilliant shade of green. But what Audrina remembered was her voice. It differed from anyone else's. She remembered her soft Italian accent and how soft it always was. Audrina then remembered how her voice never broke when Reginald Hart would banter her with harmful insults, insulting the content of her character. But Antoinette never wavered. She never cried or cursed back at the bastard. And then she couldn't remember so much about her mother. Because she was murdered in the sickest way a person can be murdered.

Her soul was figuratively ripped from her being.

Why did such an angel have to leave the Earth in such a violent way? Why was it that humans treated each others so horribly? Why did such angels die so painfully? Audrina didn't know but she dreadfully wanted to. Only a single tear slid down her bronze cheek.

Audrina almost didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind her. But she did, she heard them and she wasn't alarmed at first until she realized that his breathing was too heavy, as if he was making a point to be sneaky. She turned quickly only to face the black eyes of a large Spaniard. She knew straight away that he was an enemy. Her heart jumped into her throat. She had no weapons and was barefoot, wearing only flimsy clothes that she usually wore on the ship.

Emilio Lopez was new to the Abaddon. He had never met Angelina before but he was skilled at everything he did. Murder, torture, raping and then kidnapping. So naturally, Marcus Addison told him to board the ship and capture a female on the ship. There should have just been only one female on the ship. Only one. But there wasn't. Marcus seemed to have momentarily forgotten that Jack wasn't like most captains. He valued and honored females, well as far as pirating went.

It was after that the pirates had left the Abaddon did Marcus Addison remembered the shockingly beautiful pirate that was aboard the Black Pearl that day. And he was enraged.

"I can't wait to have some fun with ya!" Emilio sneered, his hot breath on her face. He took her by the wrists and pinned her up against the railing. She couldn't escape. But unfortunately, it wasn't the time to have any fun. "But the fun will have to wait….but….I can just satisfy my curiosity, aye? What do ya say, _bonita?_"

He grinned and Audrina shivered when she saw the loss of teeth in his smile. His breath was rancid and she was almost sure she could see the white bugs crawl through his greasy mop of black hair. Dirt was smeared on his face and lodged underneath his fingernails. With a hand he leaned in and grabbed her left breast while placing his mouth on top of hers. She wanted to vomit. She could taste the horribleness that lay upon his tongue. She could taste the blood in his mouth that was from his bleeding gums. She wanted to cry. She wanted to be anywhere expecting where she was at the moment.

Emilio pulled away and grinned and moved the black hair away from her eyes. He was much too curious now. He placed his large lips on her neck and began to suckle the tender flesh. With his free hand, he began to rip the flimsy material from her body. He wasn't going to rape her, only have a little fun. He had some time. She stood topless on the deck as he still suckled on her neck and moved down to her breasts and her stomach. He placed kisses and deep bites upon her flesh. It was painful. Her body was shaking with agony. She felt him push his teeth into an area around her breast. She cried out. Blood trickled down her collarbone and around several other places around her stomach. He was holding her so tightly but she faintly wondered beyond all the pain she was experiencing, if she could possess a miracle moment. Could she take all the strength she possessed and then some to try and get away from the bastard? She could try. She couldn't take the pain and the emotional trauma; she needed to remove herself from the situation she had found herself in. With strength she did not know she even possessed, she pulled away from his grip and pushed him hard.

With a fist, she punched him hard in the nose and heard the satisfying sound of cracking. Blood now stained her knuckles and they stung with a fiery pain. She cried out once more. But she had to get out now. She went to run.

He was too fast. He grabbed her hair as she tried to run and that resulted in her body snapping back like a rubber band, she fell to the floor. He pulled her head up with her hair. She touched her scalp tenderly and gasped when she felt the thickness of blood. It stung. She was literally stained with blood now. He backhanded her hard and she fell to the floor quickly in a mangled heap. She moaned from the pain and tried to nurse her cheek tenderly. He spat on her mangled body on the floor. She wiped the phlegm from her cheek. Throughout all this, she did not even utter a word.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her head up with a chunk of her hair once more. She moaned even louder. With his fist, he punched her. Blood was now dripping down the side of her head. No, Emilio Lopez had not finished. Audrina was now shielding herself with her hands. She was crying. She hated crying. She felt weak and Emilio seemed to bask in the glory of making the woman weep with pain. But he was not finished. He kicked her in the stomach.

Again and again and again, until the world went black.

8888

In Emilio's arms was the limp body of Audrina Hart. They had all boarded the Abbadon once more and the Pearl was now in the far distance. Emilio was so excited, he gazed on the wounds he had inflicted upon the bitch. He gazed at the bite marks upon her broken body. Then there were the deep gashes upon her scalp from the pulling on her hair and the blood trickling down her forehead. The bruises upon her body were fresh and tender. It excited him to realize that he made her feel such pain. He was the master of the little dolly. Expect she wasn't the dolly. She was not the rag doll. Unfortunately, he did not know that. He watched her topless form; he wanted to touch her so badly. But he was to control himself. She belonged to the crew now.

Marcus Addison knew what was coming. He just knew they were going to get the black haired bitch instead of Angelina. He stormed towards Emilio and took just one look at the broken body of Audrina Hart. He blinked and looked at Emilio. With a sick grin, he took the pistol from his belt. With the gentle click of cocking it, Emilio's mouth opened only slightly. Before he could plead his apologies, Marcus Addison had shot him clear between the eyes. The blood and fragments of his skull splattered upon both Audrina and Marcus. Both bodies collapsed on the ground.

The corpse of Emilio Lopez and the unconscious form of Audrina Hart both fell in a heap upon the stained wooden deck. She stirred, her eyes only parting. She at first did not know what had happened. But it all came back in a flash and her body stung with pain. She mustered up the courage to open her eyes and saw what might have belonged to a horror flick or novel. The remains of a skull were staring back at her, the bone splintered and her body was soaked in blood. It was absolutely horrifying. She gave a blood curdling scream. As her scream died down, she took a look at her body. The bruises, the cuts, the blood and finally her revealed breasts and she remembered everything so vividly.

Terror was exactly what she was experiencing. Audrina Hart wasn't as strong mentally as everyone had believed.

She was weak physically and could not rise but she looked straight at Marcus Addison and knew exactly who he was. It was over now. They had captured her.

And then she fainted again.

8888

This time, she did not wake up in the arms of a headless corpse. Once was traumatizing enough. This time, however, she woke up in a cage. That wasn't much better either. Her eyes fluttered open and she opened them fully, realizing what had happened. She was completely naked but she was clean however, the blood had been washed off. The cage she had been sleeping in was somewhat small but gave her enough room to sleep and huddle in the corner. Oh, she was so cold. The steel of the cage did not help that either. She shivered horribly within the confines of the cage and pressed up against the bars towards the wall so she was as far away from the door of the cabin as possible.

But she did not cry. She wouldn't. She was going to get out of here and she needed to be strong. But Audrina didn't think she could go on much longer without breaking down.

The cage was in a room, the Captain's Quarter's she believed. The bastard even had a built in cage. It was ridiculous and horrifying actually. Her body ached so badly, she moaned from the pain. She was so angry and she felt so pitiful. Audrina didn't bother yelling or screaming, it never helped anything. But she was so enraged. She felt so helpless. She wanted to kill this son of a bitch. But she found a new fear. Did they get Angelina too?

God she hoped not. She didn't deserve such things but then again neither did she.

The door swung open and the light flickered in the doorway. It was dark, how long had she been away from the Pearl? She estimated for at least a day. Marcus Addison grinned and let his eyes ravage her naked body. She felt like she was being raped already. And already she was making herself ready for the act.

He walked towards her and opened the cage with a key. She crawled away from him. He kicked her straight in the stomach and she curled up in a ball, coughing up some blood.

"Get the fuck out, bitch." He ordered and for some reason, she did as he wished. "On yer feet."

She rose to her feet warily. Her legs shook underneath her. He looked at her. She was prettier then Angelina but she was stronger then she was too. Marcus did not like that. He liked them weak. They were easier to ravage. But she might be a challenge and that excited him as well.

"What's yer name?!" He bellowed.

Audrina stared him in his cold blue eyes. "Audrina Hart." She spat at him. She was oddly brave for being completely naked in his room. But inside she was screaming and crying.

Marcus blinked slowly. Hart. Commodore Hart. He grinned; this was going to be fun. But Hart. It was familiar for another reason. And he knew exactly why. He never forgot the names of the whores he ravaged and killed. "Antoinette Hart, she was a good fuck. She slept in that cage as well. The bitch was fun for a while. One of the better dollies I ever had. You must be proud of having such a good little wench as a mother." He grinned.

Audrina's eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't! Audrina Hart was looking at the man that raped her mother! Her body was shaking. And that also meant another thing. She was looking at her father. Suddenly, she felt _really_ naked. Her eyes began to tear and she pounded her fists on his strong chest. No! He was her father! Their father! Their fucking father was a fucking sadist. She wanted to kill him more then before. Swiftly, he slapped her and she fell to the ground heavily.

No more games. Marcus wanted it now!

"You're my fucking father!" She screamed when she realized his intentions.

His pants were half off and he looked at her. The nice face, the good body. She resembled him only slightly but other then that, she looked exactly like Antoinette. It was definitely possible. A daughter. It shook him for a moment. Was he still going to rape her? Was he still going to ravage her knowing who she truly was?

Of course. She was still a pretty face and she was going to be a good fuck. If she has any incestuous babies, kill the brats. Marcus needed a good fuck. And no family relations would ever change that.

He pinned down her wrists with his strong arms and her feet with his own body weight. He kissed her breast, his tongue fingering her hardened nipples. Audrina felt so disgusted, she wanted to cry and do anything to erase this memory from her mind. She felt his lips move from her nipples and she closed her eyes, not wanting to at all. She didn't want to be in that disgusting position with her father.

But he was a rapist.

She was a naked woman.

Things weren't going to change because twenty eight years ago he raped her mother. And now he was raping his daughter.

Audrina Hart just waited for it to be over. She waited for the pain to stop. But the only thing she _really _wanted was to be in Jack's arms.

But that just wasn't possible.


	19. Angelina and Lucas

Ayo babies! Here is the next chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING.

And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Enjoy.

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Lucas & Angelina

Lucas was so distraught. He was completely and utterly hysterical. The tears had come; the wicked dreams had haunted him during the night. The past week was utter hysterics. It was terrifying that his little sister Audrina could be in a position that would defy her honor or plague her for years to come. She could be experiencing ultimate pain and traumatic experiences that not even he could deal with. And then there was always the chance that she could be already decaying on the bottom of the Caribbean. It was that that made him utterly hysterical.

He paced the cabin, his hand clutching the sword tightly with such ferocity that it scared even himself. It was him and Jack in the room. She had been missing for a week and it was tearing them both to pieces although Jack acted very nonchalant about it all. Lucas, he was so angry all the time. He missed her. He worried about her. He wanted to find her and then find the bastards that took his little sister away from him and make them scream apologizes. Jack Sparrow somehow knew that Lucas' anger alone could compel him to do such a thing. Even if he was a gentle soul at nature.

Jack, on the other hand, was simply distraught because Audrina was a crew member. She had been loyal to him and he was not going to give up on her. Or at least that's what he said. Really, he missed the girl. He enjoyed her company. And he hadn't had her yet. And he was still determined to have her. But, he was beginning to consider her as lover, even if he used the term 'lover' rather loosely. He considered his whores in Tortuga his lovers. If he kissed a woman on the mouth, it's already become too personal. He was involved now.

And he hated seeing Angelina cry all the time. He hated women tears.

Lucas walked towards the charts that Jack was seated at. "Where the hell could they be!?"

Jack rolled his eyes in response and motioned towards the large map of the world hanging on the wall. "The world's large, mate, they could be anywhere really." Lucas frowned and his eyes widened. He struggled to say something. "Eh, calm down, mate. I'm pullin' yer leg. They are probably somewhere in the Caribbean, they can't too far. Yer forget that the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in these waters. We should catch up with the bastards any day."

Lucas scowled and thought for a moment. He missed her so much. He wanted her back. She was all he ever knew. He didn't know life without her. "Do you think we can get her back?" He asked tenderly.

"Of course or my name's not Jack Sparrow!" He slurred.

He was lying. He was a liar but Lucas didn't know that. Jack _really_ didn't know if they could get Audrina back. He didn't like to admit it but Marcus Addison was really well accomplished. He could be considered the third best pirate in the waters. Behind Jack and Teague Sparrow, of course. But Marcus Addison had a relatively swift ship and a decent crew that could take most ships. They had a day head start and Jack didn't even know if they were going in the same direction as Marcus. It terrified him that Audrina could be lost already or already in the slave trade. But he wouldn't admit that nor would he break the poor boy's heart. And he was above Addison on the scale. There was still possibility but then there was always doubt.

Lucas sighed and nodded. He glanced at Jack. Audrina liked him, he knew that. He saw it. But was Jack just using her? Did he care about her at all? Did he even want to get her back?

"Jack?" He said and the captain looked at him with curiosity. "You like my sister, don't you? She likes you. It's easy to see. She never was one to control her emotions."

Jack inwardly smirked. The boy was too much, 'talk about your feelings' today. He wasn't quite sure if it annoyed him or amused him. "Sure! Girl's got great spirit! But don't get me wrong, mate, I'm not thinking about no mar-ee-age."

"You don't love her?"

"She don't love me, either. And my only love is the sea!" He slurred, emphasizing with his hands, that silly smirk of his present on his handsome features.

Lucas smirked and shook his head at him. "You're intolerable."

Jack was taken aback for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at him. "I see the relation mate."

Lucas raised his eyebrow questioningly, as if he was confused and honestly he was rather confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jack only shrugged and moved back to his maps.

And Lucas didn't mind Jack's silence either. He just continued on thinking about Audrina and of course Angelina. He was thinking about Angelina and what the bastards did to her. He could never picture Audrina stripped of her spirit and her love and her fire. It depressed him almost. With tearful eyes, he gazed at Jack. The silence was unbearable and excruciating, he hated that it made him think.

"Do you think they harmed her? Raped her even? The bastards are going to pay." He added vehemently.

"Definitely not!" Jack assured.

He was a con artist, if you will. Jack Sparrow was a manipulator. He knew for an absolute fact that Audrina had been harmed in more ways then one. He could almost bet on his life on the fact that she had been raped or even sexually assaulted in some way. But then again, he didn't want to break the poor boy's heart. He has said that more then once. Lie or have poor Lucas threatening to slit his jugular vein. He was good at manipulating the emotions of others. He knew what buttons to press to get what he wanted. But what did Jack want? He wasn't exactly sure but a content (or the most content Lucas was going to get) Lucas was a blessing.

"You seem sure of that."

"When have I ever fooled, tricked, manipulated, doubted, and or betrayed ya? When have I ever steered yer wrong, mate?" Jack retorted with a grin.

Lucas rose his eyebrows in surprise. "I can think of a few times, _Captain._"

"No need for details, mate!" Jack suddenly grinned.

Jack suddenly got an idea. Furrowing his brow, he grinned. He had been a pirate for a long time. He learns things and this; he cursed himself that he ever forgot it. But now he remembered. "Set a course for Florida!"

He looked at him strangely. "What, why? We're supposed to find Audrina! I hardly doubt you are some sort of simpleton but you are really proving me wrong at the moment!" He bellowed.

"I'm really feeling a need for you to calm down at this here moment." Jack started, slightly annoyed. "Florida happens to be where our little crazy happens to make port every now and then. Now seems like a glorious time to make port there, wouldn't yer agree? He's got our pretty lass, our even prettier jewels and I'm guessin' that he must be dabbling in savage slavery. Savvy?"

"Audrina! She's up there!? Are you positive?" Lucas responded excitedly with that glimmer of hope returned.

"No. But it's always worth a try, mate. But I'll bet good money on that they are."

"Those sons of bitches are going to bleed." Lucas vowed with that glimmer of malice reflecting in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and took another look at the map and frowned when he realized that the trip would be a little short of a week. They were near Cuba and that wasn't far off Florida.

Jack grinned. "We don't need yer jibber jabber, go alert Gibbs the new heading!"

"And that is?" Lucas was no helmsman and the maps confused him but if he had time to study them, he would have found it as simple as reading.

He pondered and pointed towards the door, grinning. "That way direction."

8888

She was crying again. Angelina was curled up in a ball on her bunk. Crying, she was weeping. Never in her life had she wept as she was doing at this moment. Audrina was gone and in his hands. She knew what he did to women. She watched and experienced everything. And it was all rushing back to her. The raping, the beatings, the torture, the starvation. It was all coming back to her in swift flashes.

The slavery was all she ever knew and then it was gone with the snap of a finger. It was gone and was replaced with her heroes. Lucas, Audrina and Jack. And now one had been placed in the very position she was saved from. Screams, cries and moans that echoed through the still nights were Angelina's lullabies. Now they had become Audrina's. Angelina was weeping for what she had become and saved from and now what Audrina would soon become. The Angel would rather die then watch her motherly figure become the rag doll she once was.

And then there was the betrayal. It was this that hurt the most. The betrayal that put her into such a situation and thus indirectly put Audrina Hart into that situation. Angelina wasn't stupid. They were looking for her but took Audrina instead for whatever reason. It was the so-called 'Angel's' fault. She felt like a monster. She felt like Marcus Addison himself.

The betrayal of her mother hurt the most. It always has. They used to say 'blood is thicker then water' but Angelina trusted Lucas with every ounce of her soul and she didn't trust Carina Lewis with anything. Carina Lewis, mother of Angelina Lewis. Town strumpet, the towns whore. Greed, arrogance, promises and betrayal it all put Angelina in a horrifying situation. The dogs were treated better then the ragdoll. But why shouldn't they?

She was an inanimate object.

The dogs were higher on the food chain then she was. The little doll, she was made for tearing apart and not for living. She was beginning to come to terms with that. She suddenly realized that Lucas would hate her for thinking such things. But she couldn't help it. She was simple, stupid, a whore, a play thing. She was good for only spreading her pretty little legs.

The tears were becoming fewer. Her soul was hardening. She was become void of everything. She was becoming like a scab, a callous. Only hardening with time.

Lucas entered the cabin and he gasped at the sight of her curled up on the bunk, tears still wet on her cheeks and her eyes red with irritation. He was at her side in mere moments and he didn't hesitate to sit on the bed and gather her delicate form in his arms. So they sat on the bed, his arms still tight around her delicate body and her head resting on his chest.

Neither of them said a word nor did anything until many moments later. Angelina looked up at his wet turquoise eyes. "Do we really deserve this?" She whispered. "What did I ever do?"

Lucas moved the flaxen strands away from her eyes. "Nothing. You didn't do anything. Nor did Audrina. Don't blame yourself, Angel."

"I can't help it." She murmured.

"It was not your fault that any of this happened. Audrina is strong and I know you can be too. Prove it to me."

Angelina timidly shook her head. She could think of one way but she didn't know how he would react. She was far too shy to do such a thing anyways. So she thought of her mother. Maybe if she could talk about her, she would be regarded as strong for facing the memory and make Lucas happy. She wanted him to be happy.

"My mother. She promised me. She promised me the world. Lucas, why do mothers break promises? She promised me that I wouldn't be with him long. Only for a few days until she could pay him. She never came back, Lucas. Never. She betrayed me. I don't want to be betrayed again." She breathed as the hot tears slid down her cheeks. She was crying again. She felt more pathetic and pitiful then she ever did in her life.

Lucas hugged her tighter and placed his lips on her forehead. "She doesn't love you like I-we love you." He was so shy. He wanted to tell her about his feelings but why would it matter anyway? He doubted that she would return them.

"They love me, Lucas?"

"Of course. We love you so much. I love you too; I would never want to see you hurt. And I'll protect you forever. I'll never betray you. I'll never break a promise. I'd rather die." He vowed.

Angelina smiled at him and snuggled against him closer. Both their hearts sped up. "Don't ever die for me. I'm not worth dieing for."

"You're worth it, Angelina. You're worth it." He crooned. The moment was just building up. He was making his feelings so blatant and obvious.

With sleepy eyes, she looked up at his handsome angular face and smiled sheepishly. She moved closer to him and soon all her senses became dulled as she slowly slipped into her dream world. She knew for a fact that the boy with the curly black hair would be in her dreams.

"Lucas…..I think I'm falling in love with you." She murmured and it was near inaudible as she was falling asleep. Her eyelids lowered and she fell asleep in his arms.

Lucas sat there rigid for a moment. Did he hear her correctly? No, he most definitely didn't. He heard what he wanted to hear. She said no such thing. It was impossible. Such radiance could not be in love with him. But was it really so impossible? Lucas would have liked to entertain the idea but he in the end ultimately decided that he was going mad. Perhaps she said something else that might have sounded like that.

But he couldn't think of anything that might have sounded like that.

He didn't want to leave her so he positioned himself against a pillow and the wall and Angelina was nestled safely on his chest with his arms holding her close.

Before he fell asleep, he did something that he didn't think he would do. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers softly, almost gently. Angelina hardly even stirred. He pulled away and studied her features. She was so beautiful. With a finger, he moved a strand of flaxen hair away from her closed eyelids. And then he caressed her cheek with his thumb. How he wished that she was awake.

She had changed so much. She was not the wilting flower she once was. The scars were still there, littering her like garbage on the side of an abandoned road. The bruises, they were no longer fresh but they were still there. Perhaps like ghosts lingering on her porcelain skin. They were faded and almost unable to be seen but Lucas almost imagined they were still fresh. He knew the wounds on her soul were not. And she didn't pretend like they were either. Lucas gazed at her sleeping form; her face was still so gaunt. The blue eyes underneath those closed lids were still troubled.

Would she ever learn to forget? Would she ever even forgive? Lucas might have guessed the first but never the second. Softly, he leaned down and kissed her even more gently then before that he only merely just tasted her. She tasted sweet. He felt himself drifting away from consciousness.

And so, they fell asleep with their devotion on their lips and yet neither of them had any idea whatsoever.

"_Lucas…..I think I'm falling in love with you."_


	20. A Thousand Deaths

Well here's the next chapter. I'm afraid that it isn't the longest or the best and I'm also afraid that I kept you guys waiting! I'm sorry, life and the holidays get in the way.

Funnily enough, all you faithful reviewers asked for an Audrina and Jack scene next and I was like, "Hm, how is that going to ever work? She's on the Abbadon and Jack's on the Pearl." Then as I reread this chapter, I realized I did put an Audrina and Jack in here! O

Enjoy! And thank you so much for the reviews! You guys really are a little bit of amazing.

**Tortugan Beginnings**

A Thousand Deaths

8888

Audrina lay awake in the cage that kept her a prisoner. It was a little over a week that she was a captive on her father's ship. It was the early hours of the morning when the sun peaked over the horizon and painted the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink. The light was only just peaking through the window and finally stirred her from her weak slumber. With her weakened hand, she managed to wipe the crust forming at her eyes and scratched off some of the dry blood that had stuck to her skin. Audrina Hart was weary and damaged but she couldn't give up. Not yet, at least. Audrina only thought about who he was for the past week. She sat and she thought. It was enough to drive anyone absolutely crazy.

But she had not gone crazy, well not _yet_ at least. There was only so much a person can handle and Audrina was reaching her breaking point. But she just _couldn't _give up. Angelina hadn't. The cage was cold as it usually was with the bitter steel sticking to her naked, revealed flesh. She was so hungry, the hunger rumbled from the deep pits of her stomach. She wondered how she might have appeared at the moment. The bruises and the fresh cuts with the dried blood stained onto her skin. Her skin was no longer the rich and radiant bronze shade it normally was. Now it was pale from the lack of sunlight with black bags of exhaustion dwelling underneath her dull turquoise eyes.

It seemed like an eternity. In fact, Audrina thought she had been a prisoner for weeks. But in reality, it had only been a mere eight or nine days. When being constantly raped by her own father and his twisted mates, it seemed like forever. Her father. Marcus Addison, the man she was convinced was a monster and a heathen was really her flesh and blood.

It frightened her severely. Her father was a rapist, a sadist. Audrina Hart was not a naïve nor innocent young girl and she did know her father was a pirate. But never would she believe her father to be nothing but a bloodthirsty barbarian with only sex and rape on his simple mind. That was too much for her to handle. It separated him from most pirates. He seemed like a demon, a devil. Pirates were only thieves and murderers. But Marcus Addison's wickedness went much, much further. And especially because she experienced it first hand.

Audrina didn't ever think that anyone could treat Antoinette Hart worse then Reginald Hart had but she was wrong. She was completely wrong. How did she ever get away from this devil? Did Marcus Addison haunt Antoinette until the night she was violently taken from God's green earth?

The last question that entered Audrina's mind until Marcus Addison entered the cabin was this, was she really like him? Was Audrina Hart really more like Addison then she ever would have believed? Did she like killing? Perhaps. She didn't exactly mind it and it didn't bother her to the least, she accepted it. Everyone killed and if she did not, she would be the murdered rather the one doing the act of murdering. Simple as that. But was it really daughter like father? Could she ever do the wicked things he had done? Perhaps.

But would she ever treat her own offspring, her own child the way Marcus Addison had treated her? No. No way in hell. Audrina Hart was many things, perhaps even a cold blooded murderer but she would never be a bad mother. And never would she frighten and horrify her own child. Not in the way Addison terrified her.

So when Marcus Addison swung that cabin door open and his six foot stature walked over the threshold, her blood ran cold. She literally shrank back from her father's intimidating gaze. It was cold and absolutely steely. It was unnerving and seemed to pierce the very edges of her soul. Her whole body shook with fear. And he saw it. His brilliant blue eyes saw the fear hiding behind that broken face. The very marrow in her ivory bones quivered and she seemed to whimper like a dog as he seemed to mock her with those cold, bitter eyes.

What was it that drove Marcus Addison absolutely crazy? It was definitely the fear that he brought to others. It was either fear or respect a man brings and he had chosen the road of fear. It was easier and it definitely made his profession a bit easier. Did he enjoy the fear he brought his own daughter? Absolutely. Marcus Addison grinned at her, showing the glint of gold that made her ache for Jack all over again. For a few moments, he only gazed at her.

He let his eyes ravage her revealed body but he was not pleased. The shadows danced on her body, covering up the delicious details her own father craved. Addison frowned deeply and with a little gold key from his pocket, he opened the cage. The cage door opened slowly and Audrina only blinked and did not move to crawl out of its confines. She only blankly looked back at him, her face did not change. Audrina tried to make herself void of anything. She needed to keep her turquoise eyes blank and her face unmoved but inside, she wanted to wound him and watch the bastard bleed. That would be a joy for her. Audrina felt such a hatred moving through her body but yet she showed none of it. She wanted him to scream.

She would get a kick out of that.

Marcus smirked at her and kicked the bars of the cage causing it to vibrate violently. She grimaced and shut her eyes. That pleased him. "Getcha pretty arse out of there!" He ordered.

Audrina obeyed and crawled out of the cage with ease. Soon she was on his feet and stared straight ahead towards the rising sun. She used to believe that the sun, the ocean and the Caribbean meant freedom. But now, she was beginning to believe that was only what naïve and innocent little rich girls that want to get away from dominant daddy believed. Not her. Not her anymore. How could she look at the miles of ocean and water and think of freedom when it only brought her bondage and heartache? Only now did she realize that the Caribbean was nothing more then a prison sentence and a long walk to the gallows that awaited her.

It only took her rapist father for her to realize that.

"Hungry, dolly?" He sneered at her and she only looked back at him. She said nothing. "Answer me when I talk to you!" He screamed at her.

Audrina turned to him. "I'm absolutely _starving_." She hissed with malice. The old Audrina still lied underneath the layers of scars somewhere and she would never forget her. And from time to time she came out to play.

Marcus grinned. That was something that separated Antoinette and Audrina. The razor sharp tongue whereas Antoinette was slightly more timid. He wasn't sure who he liked better. "That's _magnificent. _How do ye like ya stay aboard Daddy's ship, my dearest Audrina?"

Audrina narrowed her eyes on the beast of a man. She walked towards him and clenched her jaw. "Don't you dare call yourself my father!" She snarled with such malice that shook even Marcus. He was actually surprised at her boldness. Even she was surprised at her own courage.

"But I am, my darling rag doll, but I am. Who was it that raped that fucking Italian whore all those years ago? Oh yes, that was _me._ Who was it that gave the bitch a child? Yes, that was _me._ So, I believe that I do dare to call myself ye bleedin' father!" Addison spat back in her face before grabbing her wrists roughly and throwing her on the ground.

Audrina cried out from the pain that fired throughout her body. She didn't have enough strength to snarl back at him. She only whimpered on the floor like a dog. And he laughed at her like her master.

"Get up!" He ordered with such ferocity that Audrina felt fear surge through her body. And that fear locked all her joints and bones that she only laid there like a simpleton watching him with saucer eyes. "I don't feel a need to repeat myself!"

Audrina rose slowly and on shaking legs, rose to her full stature of five foot three. He looked down upon her. He made her feel insignificant. He made her feel worthless and no one, even in her long line of abuse and betrayals had anyone done that to her. But that was always because Lucas Hart was always by her side, crooning her into slumber when the wounds on her broken body made it too painful to sleep.

But he wasn't here now. It was only her and her father.

She lowered her eyes from his forceful stare and with a small voice she said, "There's another."

"Another?" He asked, slightly curious at what the hell she was talking about. "Look at me when you speak to me whore!"

"I have a brother." Audrina smiled. "A twin brother."

Marcus narrowed his blue eyes on her. "Tell me why I would care?"

She shrugged. "I thought you would want to know. You have two children."

"Just another gentleman of fortune on the high seas. More competition." He sneered. He took a quick look at her exposed wrist. "Tell me something, darling daughter, why are ye branded one of us?"

Audrina smirked. "I don't get along with many people, _Father._"

The anger was very apparent on his rage clouded eyes. He forcefully and brought her nude body towards him. His face was inches from her. "Yer to _never _address me as anything but _master._ Understand!?"

With the only ounce of courage she had left, she sneered back at him, "I'd rather die a thousand deaths."

"That can be arranged!" He bellowed.

Swiftly, he backhanded her and as she collapsed to the floor, he kicked her. He punched her as she lay on the ground unmoving. And yet again, she was slipping into sweet unconsciousness.

It was really sweet salvation for her. As he abused her while she was unconscious on the floor of the Abaddon, she dreamed. She dreamed of the only thing worth dreaming about.

She dreamed about the Black Pearl.

8888

_Audrina was smiling. Her face was absolutely radiant and glowing with happiness. She could feel that salty spray on her face and the hot sun glowing down at her. _

_She was so happy, so radiant. _

_She looked down at her wrist; the P swell had vanished as if a ghost. It literally left her skin. She was free now. She was free from everything. She was free from her eventual fate at the gallows. _

_But she was still on the Pearl with everyone around her. _

_She wasn't alone anymore. She knows he is behind her. It's like she feels it. She can feel those mischievous eyes on her back and she can feel that smug smile tugging at his lips. She knows he is there. She knows it. _

_Audrina turns around slowly and smiles. And Jack smiles back. _

_He was there. _

_The smile that had graced Jack's face wasn't a smug smile either. His smile was of reassurance and kindness. A feeling that Audrina didn't quite recognize surged throughout her body. _

_Then they are alone. They are alone on the Black Pearl and he was simply smiling at her. Audrina yearned to speak to him and ask him to save her. She wanted him to be her savior. But somehow she knew this wasn't the real Jack. But how she wanted to pretend that he was._

_Did the real Jack want to be her savior? _

_The dream Jack would be anything she wished him to be. _

_She walks towards him. He doesn't do anything but smile. She wants him to say something. But she's too scared to even speak. _

_He speaks first. "How are ya, darlin'?" _

_Typical Jack. She grins at him but then she frowns, the wrinkles distorting her face. She averts her eyes from his fast and a single tear slides down her cheek. "I'm not so good, Jack. I can't lie and say I am. I'm dying inside. My soul is being torn to shreds." _

"_That's unfortunate, luv." He simply says with the arrogant smile returning to his features. _

_Audrina simply stares at him. Why won't he understand? "You don't understand. You have to save me." _

"_Damsel in distress, eh luv?" He jokes and walks towards her. He pushes the black strands of hair from her turquoise eyes. He places his lips against her cheek softly. "I can save ya."_

"_I wish you could." _

"_But I can." He insists. _

_Audrina shakes her head in protest. "You can't save me. I only wish you could. No one can save me. Not even you, Jack. You aren't the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow nor will you ever be." _

_Jack frowns. "Yer underestimating me again, 'Rina. It isn't the most clever thing ta do. I am _Captain Jack Sparrow. _I can do anythin', luv!" He says with that usual arrogance. _

_Audrina smiles at him. "I'm waiting for you." _

"_And I'm only waitin' for the opportune moment, darlin'." He croons and caresses her soft cheek. Gently, he kisses her. _

"_I'm waiting for that moment, too. He's my father, you know." She smiles. _

_Jack smiles and kisses her again. "That's unfortunate." He seems to be thinking, his eyes averted somewhere else and his eyebrows rise thoughtfully. "Lemme tell ya a story starrin' the Immortal Captain Jack."_

"_Oh?" She responds with a small laugh and an insatiable curiosity. _

"_Well, then they made me their chief." He starts._

_Audrina wrinkles her brow in confusion. "This sounds like an ending rather then a beginning, Jack." _

"_The best stories always end in the beginning and begin in the end." _

_And she accepted this and he proceeds with the story as she slips into sweet oblivion. _

8888


	21. Napoleon Basset

I apologize for taking so long to update. Enjoy this chapter D Well Regents Week is coming up soon and I'll have 10 days to write a few chapters D So updates should be a little quicker now.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Napoleon Basset

8888

The trip wasn't a very long one nor was it a terribly difficult one. But Angelina Lewis felt herself scared out of her wits all the same. They were mere hours off the coast of Florida and she felt its imminent danger nearing. She did, in fact, know the reason why her very bones rattled under her porcelain skin. They rattled because of a single reason- a man, a man that frightened her more then perhaps death itself. Actually, once upon a time not too long ago from the present moment, she would have wished for death rather than see his face again.

Nothing had changed. Angelina's very lungs stopped when she even thought about his rugged face with the wiry black beard and his bitter blue eyes. Her bones rattled and her blood ran cold even thinking about the horrors he brought upon her. So, she wasn't very confident with going after the pirate captain and if they were ever to meet up the crew of the Abaddon, she didn't think she would be able to cope.

It was one of the rare times that she stood upon the deck of the Pearl by herself. Normally, she wouldn't have dared. But times had changed, she was beginning to trust the pirates only a little. For some reason, she knew that if Lucas Hart was nearby, no one would dare to inflict pain on her. For that she was internally grateful, for the obvious reason. But more then ever did she wish for Lucas to be at her side, smoothing her blond hair and crooning promises that everything was going to be all right.

Angelina wasn't sure if things were going to be all right. She was so utterly _frightened_ that even the mention of his name would make her face going stark white with fear. She heard a heavy breathing behind her and the stench of stale rum. Her heart sped up in her chest and she pivoted towards the source which was Jack Sparrow himself.

This, in itself, was quite odd. Angelina respected Jack but they hadn't spoken too much and never had they spent any time alone with each other. Jack, on the other hand, saw Angelina as a girl. He was so curious about her as well but he hadn't really satisfied his curiosity up until now. She was a moderately attractive girl, he thought, but she was too soft spoken for him. She had a spirit, that Jack knew, but her spirit was more timid and mouse like then he would have liked. No, she wasn't Audrina. She was the type of spirit he liked. But still, Jack had this insatiable curiosity once about the twin Harts but now about the little blond girl they called Angel.

Angelina blinked slowly, slightly surprised. She wasn't afraid, necessarily, Jack was a pirate but she trusted this pirate. He was different. She saw him as a hero but nothing more. She tilted her head slightly to show her utter bemusement. He didn't say anything but only gazed at her in that smugness so many people seemed to hate. It didn't bother her really; she didn't really know what to say either.

Angelina didn't notice the apples lazily held in his dirty hands at first. She was close enough to him that she could smell his breath and the stench of rum. She was also close enough that when he bit the apple in his right, she saw the juices drip down his chin into his double braided beard. With a grin, he threw her the one in his left and she caught it swiftly mostly from reflex.

"Thank you." She only really said for no other words came to mind.

Jack grinned smugly back at her. "Yer very welcome," with another bite, he continued, "do ya think ya will be able to face him?"

Angelina was shook by his question. "I don't know." She replied hesitantly while averting her eyes back out to the open ocean.

Jack nodded then another question came to his mind. "Why didn't he ever sell you into the slavery? I've know of Marcus Addison fer near ten to fifteen years and I never heard him keepin' a lass fer himself."

"How would I know?" She said softly. "He never spoke to me as a person, only as an object. He never shared his thoughts about anything to anyone. How would I know?"

Jack frowned; he didn't know quite what to say to that. At first he was surprised that the bastard kept someone for himself but now he was just very curious. But curiosity was for later. Rescuing Audrina was _now_. "This is very important to get our lass back, so answer it truthfully. Did he ever keep any other girls besides yerself?"

"No."

"And he did kidnap others?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

Jack nodded. "When the other girls came aboard, did you know where he would take them?"

"Somewhere in Florida. Then he would sell them into slavery."

Angelina wanted to lie and that in itself made her feel such intense feelings of guilt that it almost overwhelmed her. She wanted to say the exact opposite direction to where she knew Marcus Addison for a fact was headed towards. She wanted to scream and protest not to go near him. She wanted to plead and beg for Jack to turn right now. But she said nothing. She couldn't. How could she betray Audrina like Carina Lewis betrayed her? How could she just surrender Audrina's life and honor like that? She couldn't. But oh how she wanted to.

She was worse than Marcus Addison himself.

He nodded once more but Angelina couldn't help but notice the changed glint in his eye. It was no longer smug but more glittering with revulsion and rage. "That's interesting. Very interesting."

Jack turned to leave but Angelina's quiet voice beckoned him to stay. With his back turned to her, she said, "Do you think we will get her back?"

"Yes." And he left.

But this time, Jack was not lying. He was absolutely sure that he would be able to get Audrina Hart back.

In a few hours, they would make port in Florida and the chase would be on. Jack briefly wondered how he was going to kill the bastards.

8888

It would be a lie to say that Audrina hated everything about her father's ship. No, that wasn't true. It would be true to say that she hated _most_ everything about her father's ship except a single man that was called Napoleon Basset. He was the ship's doctor and he comforted both Audrina Hart and Angelina Lewis on both their stays upon the ship.

He was an angel among demons and Audrina could scarcely believe that he even served upon the Abaddon. He was a bear of a man with red pinched cheeks and small brown eyes that glittered with such cheer that it was foreign upon her father's ship.

She found it odd that Angelina had not spared a word about the man. But she was sure that Napoleon knew her quite well, almost fatherly in fact. It would be true to say that Angelina did not speak much but Audrina would have thought he would have come up once or twice.

Maybe she was afraid. God knew how afraid Angelina always was. Maybe, Audrina reckoned, that Angelina thought that if she spoke of him that when she returned he wouldn't be there. Audrina saw reason in this and little by little, she was becoming to understand Angelina Lewis.

It was on one of the mornings that Marcus Addison had allowed her to leave the confines of the cabin and roam the ship that she had met Napoleon Basset. Nothing struck her immediately about him when she did first meet him. He was neither handsome nor incredibly fowl looking. He had neither that glorious glint of malice or cheer in his eyes to suggest anything about his nature. In fact, he looked fairly dull eyed and rather average. Somewhat tall and stocky, he first intimidated Audrina. In her flimsy clothing, she felt her blood run cold.

But then, after gazing at the man for a little she realized something. There was _hatred _in his expression. But not targeted at her either. It was hatred targeted at everything around her and him. And when he looked at her, he seemed to melt and transform into this jovial bear of a man with suddenly exuberantly cheerful eyes and a toothy grin. There was sympathy in his expression and kindness and perhaps even love. But that was only when his eyes set upon the black haired girl. It couldn't have been mistaken for lust either. There was something pure about Napoleon Basset that suggested he saw her as a helpless little girl rather than a play thing to admire.

And after a few moments when Audrina first set her eyes on him on the side of the ship when he stopped looking so intimidating, she immediately liked him.

Napoleon was merely standing there with his hands over the railing, basking in the splendor that was the Caribbean. It was near noon at the moment and the sun was hot above the wooden ship. Rivulets of sweat both cascaded down both their faces but he seemed so optimistic and jovial. For moments, she seemed to forget the pain and the sorrow and the heat and just bask in his exuberant happiness.

It was refreshing.

"Didn't ya mother ever teach ya not ta stare, lassy?" He said suddenly in a booming voice that was neither sarcastic, smug nor even sardonic. It was not meant in an unpleasant way or to insult Audrina. Napoleon was only 'pulling her leg.'

Audrina laughed to herself and was by his side quickly, watching the side of the ship cut through the waves. "Never really had a mother."

Napoleon finally turned to her and not towards the ocean. "Ah, lassy, our Mother's are always wit' us, even in death."

Audrina was surprised once more. "Why do you assume my Mother is dead?"

"Somethin' about ya doesn't quite seem like the 'abandoned' lass," He responded to her and with a slump of his great shoulders, he added, "and I mighta heard somewhere that Commodore Hart's missus might have died a while back. My condolences."

"Commodore Hart is not my father!" Audrina replied almost immediately and as she did, she realized that her real father wasn't much worse then her step father. She didn't want to admit that she had relations to either of them.

Napoleon put his hands up in mock defeat. "I never said that, darlin'. And rumor goin' around is sayin' that ye be the Cap'n's daughta."

She scowled at him and jutted out her chin in utter defiance. "Blood means nothing." She spat with such malevolence that Napoleon was slightly surprised. His expression showed his surprise clearly, with lifted eyebrows and a slightly parted mouth.

For a moment, Napoleon almost wondered why she would deny her own father like that? Until he remembered exactly who Marcus Addison was.

"So it's true, lassy?" He said quietly, feeling such sympathy for her. Then optimistically, he added, "Well at least he would 'ave more honor than ter touch his own daughta."

"You would think so." She spat again while her eyes watered up once more. With the back of her hand, she wiped it away quickly and stared at him in that insolent way that made Napoleon admire her almost at once.

"Oh honey."

He gathered her in his strong arms and held her tightly. She did not try to move away from his embrace. She only basked in the warmness of his body. As his arms relaxed around her and she slithered from his grip, he placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead as many fathers would do.

"Don't worry; the son of a bitch is going to die." Audrina pledged. "Father or not."

"Ya seem sure of that, missy."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have no reason to feel any compassion for him. I have no love, no care nor any type of feelings for him besides ones of loathing and absolute hatred. I will not feel an ounce of guilt when I see the life drained from his eyes."

The passion in her voice never even wavered nor did any tears slide down her bronze tinted cheeks. It didn't exactly catch Napoleon Basset off guard either. He'd seen many of them, the victims. But very few were never so outspoken or passionate. They were usually like Angelina Lewis, soft spoken, dull eyed, and awkwardly timid. But still, Audrina Hart did not surprise him. That rebellious glint in her eyes gave her all away. It actually reminded him somewhat of Marcus Addison. It bothered him especially when Audrina definitely did not acquire his most unpleasant traits.

"Honey, ye seemed determined and I do admire such determination in ya. But the man is yer father? Do yer not feel nothing? Not even the slightest bit of forgiveness?" Napoleon said softly.

Audrina shook her head at him wildly. "No. He was only the man that gave me life. Being a father requires love and devils do not feel love."

"Maybe he is only a devil because he has only lived in hell? I am not excusin' him fer his deeds but yer must have some sympathy fer the man? Takin' a life is a very horrible thin' indeed, honey." He tried to reason further, his small brown eyes filled with concern. Her hand merely grazed the railing of the ship and out of compassion; he placed it on her own. She didn't withdraw from his touch.

Audrina was very still for a few moments. She was unmoving; her facial expression didn't even change. Her hair was blowing with the wind and her eyes lowered to the water. It made her look like something out of a story book where the young heroine has to make a disastrous choice.

Finally, she turned to him. "I have seen death and brought death upon others. It's become easy for me. It's become almost _intoxicating._ That is, when killing another saves your own skin. I've lived in hell. I've seen, witnessed and experienced monstrosities that not even you would imagine. I am not like him so I have absolutely no sympathy for him. Marcus Addison deserves pain."

Napoleon slumped his shoulders in defeat and reluctantly nodded. "Godspeed, darlin'."

"I never did catch your name."

He gave that same toothy grin that she saw early. It was infectious and caused a large grin to erupt upon her face. "Napoleon Basset, at ye service, lassy. Yer must be Audrina Hart. Or Audrina Addison, which do yer go by, darlin'?"

"Hart. Audrina Hart."

"Pleased ta meet ya, Miss Hart. I better get back ter mendin' the sails, aye darlin'?"

"Aye." She smiled and watched as he walked away from her.

She turned back to the orange pink horizon in the distance and couldn't help choke back the tears that were forming. She held them back with every fiber of her being. Audrina could only wait for Jack, she could only wait and hope that the Pearl was coming for her. And that was all she could do. Then, Audrina would kill them.

That she vowed to herself.

There were two men in the world she wanted to murder. The first being Commodore Hart but the second and more priority was Marcus Addison. Audrina Hart certainly did have bad luck with fathers.


	22. A Swig of Alcohol

Enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me feedback on my story. I hope the story is so far to your satisfaction.

By the way, I'm looking for a Beta reader to beta my stories. If anyone is up to it, please PM. However, I'm asking for this Beta to be good in grammar, spelling and have knowledge of writing and writing styles.

Anyways, I do hope you are enjoying Napoleon Basset's character!

I'm also thinking of starting another story that centers around Calypso and Davy Jones but it is still undecided.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

A Swig of Alcohol

8888

Angelina felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as the obsidian ship halted to a stop. The white sanded beaches were only just in her vision and it would take little less then an hour to feel the sand underneath her feet. It was true that she had agreed to come with the pirates onshore but that didn't mean she wasn't dreading it with every ounce of her frail body.

She was clutching the rail until her battered knuckles turned white. The whole crew sensed her apprehension and anxiety, most even foreseen it coming. However, what the crew had not foreseen coming was Angelina's desire to rescue Audrina. Or lack thereof. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to, more like she didn't think she could rescue her and face her demons all at the same time. She was more then frightened, Angelina Lewis was blood stricken terrified.

"Yer holiness, the boat is awaitin' ya." Jack said from behind her.

Angelina turned, not amused by him at all. But she did not retort an insult or perhaps even a threat, she only shrugged. That disappointed Jack, he wanted to get a rile out of her. It perhaps made him crave Audrina even more. "All right." She said and walked towards him with her eyes averted from his face.

As she stood before the ladder, Jack immediately saw her hesitation and reluctance to climb down and lower herself into the boat to be rowed to shore. By her side, he smirked at her smugly and she glared back at him. "Would I be correct in sayin' that you do _not_ want to go rescue little miss 'Rina?"

"No!" She protested but her facial expression decided quite the opposite.

Her face was pallid and her eyes wide as saucers. In surprise to his statement or even fear, Jack wasn't sure, but her mouth was slightly parted as if she was to say something more but no words left her lips. That alone showed Jack that he was indeed correct about her rather wicked thoughts. However, Jack didn't entirely blame the 'Angel'. She was traumatized and terrified. He could almost picture the angel and demon perched upon her quivering shoulders, battling each other. They were battling each for what was right and what was easy.

Angel seemed to be in limbo, not really listening to either but still keeping their whispers in her ears into consideration. Jack knew the feeling. He knew it all too well. He often took the easy way out. He was a pirate, people expected it from him.

Jack shook his head at her. "That's interestin' because everythin' about yer body language states quite what I had implied."

"Maybe you're right." She said softly, more to herself than him.

"More people should be sayin' that nowadays. Ya don't have to go, luv. There are no heroes in the world of pirates." He tried to reassure her and he wasn't lying either. Heroes in the world of pirates were as foreign as snow in the Caribbean. Thieves and murderers had no heroes.

Angelina nodded absentmindedly, still gazing at the beach in the near distance. "I don't want to be a hero. I just don't want to be a prisoner anymore."

"Luv, concernin' the great world of piratin', we are all free men or we die tryin'. _You _are not a pirate, it's about time you've become one."

Angelina blinked at this statement, in utter shock. _Her_ a pirate? She loathed pirates with all of her heart. How would _she_ become a pirate? "I….I could never hurt anyone, Captain. I could never be a pirate. Never." She stuttered.

Jack merely shook his head at her. "It's not all about plunderin' and stealin', luv. A pirate is freedom in definition. And from time to time, everyone wants a taste of that freedom."

"I'm afraid of what that freedom will taste like. I haven't tasted it in years."

Jack smiled at her, the glint of gold in his smile catching the sun. "Curiosity, darlin', everyone wants to know what it tastes like."

Angelina turned back to the pirate. "Which is it? Freedom or curiosity?"

"That's the thing, luv. They come hand in hand."

The captain turned and descended down the ladder. Angelina was left alone on the deck with a few of the pirates that were staying behind. With Jack's last words reverberating in her mind, she followed him down the ladder with the fear residing in her heart subsiding only slightly.

8888

Audrina, with her eyes shut tight, was being led off the dark depths of the Abaddon by a calloused hand and a pistol pressed up against her spine. As the cool oceanic breeze caressed her cheek, she found the courage to peek open her eyes.

The small town in the distance was foreign to her. She couldn't quite see the name of the town that was written in blocky letters on a sign quite far from where she was standing but she was sure that she wouldn't have recognized it.

She didn't even quite understand where in the _world _she was. Audrina figured she was in the Caribbean due to the white sanded beaches and the crystalline water that lapped against the shore. She didn't even quite notice the heat at first but as she stood on the shore with the bitter steel of the manacles binding her hands, she immediately recognized it. Rivulets of sweat cascaded down her face but she murmured no protest to either the heat or the manacles.

She had no strength to do so anyway. The long voyage had drained her of her strength, her spirit and her honor. Her legs underneath her trembled with fatigue, she breathed hard only to be met with a quick spell of dizziness and faintness. She yearned for a moment of rest but she did not say anything or even utter a soft moan of pain. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Audrina wasn't even quite aware of who stood upon the beach with her. She faintly recognized a few of the African pirates with their rings jingling as they worked upon the beach. She didn't see her hellish father, either. Nor did she see her companion Napoleon Basset.

She felt the pressing of a gun's barrel against her spine harder pushing her forward. Her heart lurched and she abided by the mysterious person behind her. They walked closer and closer to the town up ahead.

She knew what they were going to do with her and she yearned for Jack to come and rescue her already.

All she had to do was to wait.

8888

Napoleon Basset watched his friend from the outskirts of the beach, near the town's entrance. She was so completely lost looking, she looked so very _wounded_. He never imagined a woman like Audrina could ever even appear to be wounded. Her skin was cracked and swollen and blue in some places. Her dull hair lied limply around her face and was thick with blood and her own sweat. The manacles made her appear as if a prisoner. And she was. She was the definition of a prisoner. Napoleon could see her fidgeting; he could see her discomfort even so far away.

Audrina Hart had been changed. A once confident woman had been lowered down to the likes of the dogs. Her spirit had left her body. She was only a shell and nothing more. But Napoleon could still see that fight in her; he could still see her fighting for her freedom. The days were she was still a sassy young woman hadn't completely disappeared. Not yet, at least. Somehow, Basset had convinced himself of that as had Audrina. Those days of happier, more joyous times would return. Jack, in all his glory, with his fabulous glittering teeth and fathomless black eyes, would save them.

Them.

Napoleon Basset needed to be rescued as well. He needed to be rescued in a way that he knew no one could ever rescue him. He needed to be pulled from his eternal hell. Only his precious drink could make him forget. Every swig of rum made him forget another details. Another chug of alcohol made him believe that saints and angels still existed and that light really vanquished the dark.

But then as he was resurrected from his drunken stupor every night, he would suddenly remember. It would suddenly return to him in flashes. No, he had not experienced the rape, the mutilation and the ridicule but he had seen it. He had sat back and watched it all without any protests.

He couldn't protest or he would lose everything just like the poor women that were enslaved by Marcus Addison. So with every swig of alcohol, he convinced himself even further that it was all a bad dream.

And that one day he will wake up and his beautiful wife would be lying next to him. And that he would hear the wails of his newborn infant from the next room. One day, he convinced himself. _One day I'll wake up and this will all be gone. _

Napoleon Basset knew it was never going to happen. But the alcohol made him believe otherwise as well.

With those ugly thoughts racing through his mind, he turned away from her. Audrina hadn't noticed because she hadn't even seen him but Napoleon could almost imagine her disappointment. With a great sigh, he moved towards the town and the tavern to drown his sorrows once more.

8888

"Name?" The elderly man working on the docks asked the suspicious Captain and his crew.

"Let's forget the name." Jack said smugly, while he produced a few coins. "I believe we have an accord, mate."

The man looked at him and back to the coins. "Ah yes, sir, that we have."

Jack Sparrow flashed him a grin while moving towards the town. Behind him, Angelina, Lucas as well as a few other crew members struggled to keep up with his accelerated gait.

Lucas was at his side within a few moments. "Jack." He said simply to get the Captain's attention.

"Is there any reason fer yer to be annoyin' me, mate?" Jack asked simply without any malice or anger in his voice. He just said it. He seemed too deep in thought, Lucas assumed, to be annoyed by him anyhow.

"You _do_ know where you are going?" Lucas asked feverishly.

Jack stopped suddenly and turned to him. "Towards the tavern, mate."

In that split second that Jack had merely uttered the word _tavern_, Lucas' face clouded over and his eyes narrowed. His heart had already accelerated and his jaw clenched and twitched with disapproval. Lucas could already feel his hand immediately going to the pistol hung at his hip but he stopped himself even in his fit of passion. Jack must have had a reason. Even to Lucas' embarrassment, he would admit that Jack was somewhat _intelligent. _

With a deep breath, he regained himself. "Why, pray tell, are we going to the tavern?" Lucas said, trying to keep his voice level.

"There never _is _a reason to _not_ go ter the tavern." Jack responded. "And why, pray tell, do ya always doubt me?"

"You always give me a reason to, Jack." Lucas said somewhat calmly. "Will going to the tavern help us find Aud?"

Jack started to walk once more and Lucas walked along next to him. "Certainly, mate. Ya always find out the best of information in a tavern."

8888


	23. Stranger

Hello! Thank you for all your wonderful, positive reviews.

I also have to thank Kayley Taylor, a very devoted reviewer and reader of mine. Just recently, we have joined together and are now beta-ing each other's stories. If your up to a good read, check out her trilogy involving Jack and Will transported to modern day times.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Stranger

8888

The tavern was fairly quiet, even to Lucas's standards. To Jack's, it was a little past dead. Most of the taverns Jack had ever visited were loud, sinful places that caused much of a clamor among the night until pirates fell out on their faces in their drunken stupors. This tavern was nothing to him. The din was a slight murmur among the people, all the pirates and sailors speaking amongst themselves. The pirates simply left the sailors to their business, as the sailors did likewise. It seemed all too surreal; pirates shouldn't be going about their business that way. Frankly, it _bothered_ Jack. He was always one for mischief and this was all too laidback. He immediately decided he disliked Florida and their careless New World ways. The men inside the tavern were neither dangerously drunk nor entirely sober. They simply were intoxicated, but not beyond a point where they lost all reasoning. Jack needed that to work to his advantage. This again disappointed him. The tavern had that level of balance that Lucas decided he liked immediately but Jack only crinkled his nose in disapproval at the boring and quiet tavern.

The small party consisting of Jack, Lucas, Francis Owen, and Joshamee Gibbs sat at a round table, keeping their eyes peeled for any _suspicious _characters. 

It was Francis Owen that noticed him first. It wasn't that the man looked entirely out of place; actually it was quite the opposite. He seemed to blend into the background and would have usually done so but today he had not. The man sipped his alcohol calmly without reason or purpose, but just to drink. That wasn't odd because many of them, save Lucas, had done just that more than once in their lives. It was more that he _wasn't_ drinking to be rowdy, but Owen couldn't seem to understand why he was drinking. His eyes were lowered to his cup and his features were down turned to give him a look of melancholy and a forlorn loneliness. The large man with black hair graying at the temples was alone. He was the only man sitting alone that night.

Everything about the man seemed suspicious to the inquisitive Francis Owen. The burly man seemed to sense his gaze on him and he lifted his eyes. For a split second, Francis Owen and the stranger locked eyes. At that moment, Owen seemed to realize that this man could help them. He couldn't say for sure why, but it might have been how the man's eyes burned with knowledge, as well as an intense sadness that Owen had never seen before, being a rather jovial fellow. Immediately, the man averted his eyes from Owen's. He sucked in his breath and turned to the rest of his part.

"Look at that feller over yonder," Owen said as his companions' eyes followed his own gaze. "I've got this feelin' 'bout him. Not quite sure if it's a good feelin' or even a nasty one. But I've got a feelin', that's fer sure."

"It be bad luck to be starin' at a man without any reason to." Gibbs said, looking somewhat antsy and nervous while squirming in his chair.

Jack glanced at his elder friend. "Sounds like ya just made that up, _Joshamee._" He moved to his feet. "I think I am agreein' with Francis."

Lucas nodded as well. "I think I am agreeing with the Captain."

"Are ya agreein' with me sayin' that dear ol' Joshamee made that up just at that moment _or_ are ya agreein' with me for agreein' with Francis fer declarin' that man a tad suspicious?" Jack asked in a single breath.

"Talkin' gibberish again, Jack? Ya goin' make the poor boy lose his mind," Gibbs said to Jack, who grimaced at him in response. "Come on, let's go talk ter the feller."

All four rose to their feet and made their way over to the sitting man. As they approached him, he looked up immediately and locked eyes with each of them. His gaze particularly lingered on Lucas. His brows knitted up and his face flushed and turned pallid for only a moment. 'Who was this boy?' the man wondered silently to himself. As he looked at the others, he recognized Captain Sparrow and he grinned at him. Sparrow, he heard all about him. Suddenly it all made sense.

The man sighed and motioned for them to sit. "I suppose all ya gents are lookin' fer Miss Hart."

Lucas almost flew from his seat. "Yes! How did you know that? _Who_ are you?"

Jack was equally as confused as Lucas was. However, his excited voice had attracted attention to the five men and people were soon gawking at them in curiosity. "What is yer name, mate?"

"Napoleon Basset," the man offered. "Tell me, who is all ye gents? I recognize Captain Sparrow. And ya, boy. Who are ya? Ye look awfully like her and Missus Antoinette Hart, that is."

"My name is Lucas Hart."

Napoleon's brows rose in surprise and he nodded. "I shoulda guessed. I shoulda guessed."

"Now, mate, it's about time yer tell us who ya are," Jack urged.

"I'm crew on the _Abaddon_," Napoleon said and immediately after had a swig of the liquid inside his mug.

Lucas's hand went to his cutlass at his hip in a flash moment. With narrowed eyes, he was already on his feet and his sword was already unsheathed. Malevolence seemed to wash over the boy's features. "Speak now and tell us where she is," he spat at him.

"Calm yer knickers, boy." Napoleon said without his voice wavering. He pushed the blade away. "I never agreed with what they were doin'. Devils, that's what they are, and it's about time they stopped doin' such devilish things. Yer savin' her, I'd suppose."

"Aye, we be doin' just that." Gibbs said. "Tell us, how did ye come upon their ship? Why haven't ya left?"

Napoleon's eyes shifted away from the four strange men sitting. "They 'ave somethin' of mine that is needin' returnin'."

None of the men probed further, sensing his uneasiness about the subject. As he responded to them, he took another swig of alcohol and swallowed it in a gulp with his eyes shut tight. He opened them once more and placed down the mug gently before looking up and seemed as he did before -- dull-eyed and angry at the world. However, Lucas didn't think that Napoleon Basset really was this man before them.

It was obvious. Something had changed him. It was all in his mannerisms. The way his face clouded over in anger when Marcus Addison and the Abaddon were mentioned. The way his jaw twitched in anger as he spoke of them. And the way his body quivered when he thought of his past. Lucas was observant, as was Francis Owen and Jack Sparrow; they all noticed it, save Gibbs who was rather unperceptive. Yet, they all stayed tight lipped.

Jack let his eyes roam around the small tavern and small shivers went up his spine as he realized that their eyes were upon him as well. The hum of the room decreased dramatically and the sweat prickled at his forehead. He was never one to be nervous, quite the contrary, in fact, but something about having several sets of eyes focused upon him and his companions was quite unnerving. But something about how they focused more upon Napoleon than him bothered him even further. With an uplifted brow in confusion, he faced Basset, who seemed more than used to the eyes upon his face.

"I find this all very peculiarly unusual," Jack said slowly. "I'm sure ya have an idea what I am speakin' of."

Napoleon nodded, seemingly aware of the people's eyes upon his face. "They're afraid, I'd suppose. Addison owns this here town, lads fear him fer the evil, devilish things he does to their bonny lasses. The lads here stay good ol' boys and out of the way, and Addison don't 'arm the little darlings."

Jack nodded slowly, finally realizing. "Lovely," he said quite dryly.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat before having a sip of rum before cringing as it burned down his throat. Something stuck out in his mind -- Basset had mentioned his mother. Had he known her?

"You mentioned my mother, Basset, did you know her well?" Lucas asked tenderly, desperately hoping for a positive answer.

Napoleon frowned and shook his head. "Nay. Unfortunately not, I 'ave heard she was a wonderful little lass."

"Then how did you know I looked like her?" Lucas asked almost immediately. He didn't trust Napoleon, and it was quite evident on his disapproving facial expression.

He merely smiled back at the young boy. "There is much fer ya to learn, boy. And I never met the lass in person. I've seen her picture once. Quite the portrait."

"A picture? Where, pray tell, did you see a picture of her?"

Again, the graying man shook his head. "There is much fer ya to learn, boy. I will not be the one tellin' yer about it. Not my place, see? Yer'll learn soon 'nough, lad. Soon 'nough."

Owen stirred uncomfortably in his seat. "This is all fine and dandy, mates, but we have a little darlin' needin' to be rescued. I say yer give us information ter help us along. We need to save our 'Rina!"

"Aye, I agree wit' Francis," Gibbs said, nodding. "There's no time ter be wasted. Time and tide wait fer no man, mates. Time ain't gonna wait fer us ter finish this business and 'Rina is still out there! It be bad luck to think ya could, mates. And we don't be needin' any bad luck floatin' about with the rescuin' of Miss Hart still to be done. So I'm suggestin' we move a little more swiftly."

"You are quite _irritating_," the captain retorted with a smirk gracing his sharp features.

No one responded to Jack. The companions each pondered about Audrina and how exactly they were going to even find her. They all were deep in thought with their brows knitted together and their finger tips restless on the table surface, drumming and drumming.

"Tell us, Basset, what do they do with the women after they transport them here to Florida?" Lucas asked after a few moments thought.

However, Jack answered instead of Napoleon. He had already known the answer and didn't care to share it with his companions until this moment. "They take the lasses to a slavery market and sell 'em like dogs."

Shivers ran up Lucas' spine as he envisioned rows and rows of cages with battered women lying lifelessly within. Fear now began to take over him. What if they never found her? What if Audrina Hart was lost to bondage until her skin sagged and wrinkled with age and her hair turned rosy white? What if these slavery markets were to be her future? He turned his head away from his companions to let a single tear form at the corner of his eye.

Napoleon swallowed hard. "That's a polite way ter put it, Jack. It is Jack?"

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he offered with a grin. "No time fer name exchangin', mate." After a moments thought, he sighed. "Can ya help us?"

Napoleon immediately nodded. "That I can, ya. Ye will find 'em on the other side of town, mates. The ship is marooned on the shore. Audrina darlin' is not on the ship. Yer can find 'er in a brothel deep in the town slums."

"Have you ever been to this brothel?" Lucas asked tenderly.

He shook his head in response. "Can't say that I 'ave. Addison was smart, I'll give 'im that. He would never take me; he knew he couldn't trust me. He knew I'd 'elp his enemies as soon as I was given the chance. The bastard was right. The bastard was right…" He took a long swig of his rum.

"We are goin' ter this brothel, eh, Cap'n? We 'ave ter! We 'ave ter save her." Owen said, slamming his fist on the table. "We 'ave to get 'im fer what he did ter 'Rina and ter Angel!"

Gibbs nodded in a frenzied agreement. "Jack, ye can't go in, though. Yer already known by Addison. I say one of us three go and try ter buy 'Rina back. Or at least steal 'er. Yer will be shot by Addison the moment yer foot hits the ground, God forbid."

"What about the other women that are bound to be up for sale? We can't leave them! We _can't._ That could be someone's mother, sister, daughter, or lover. They don't deserve it. I _won't_ leave them," Lucas vowed, his voice trembling with passion.

"The whelp is right. He's damned right. Nor will I leave 'em. We steal 'em. We steal the bonnie lasses and then we go after the _Abaddon_," Jack agreed.

"Not all the darlin's are from the _Abaddon_. Audrina was the only lass on the ship ter be sold at the time. All the other lasses are from other ships," Napoleon added.

Jack nodded. "I figured, Napoleon. When we are done with this little rescue mission, yer welcomed ter join the _Pearl_ wit' us. Yer don't exactly seem like _Abaddon_ material."

"Because I'm not, Captain Sparrow. It's because I'm not. I'll keep yer offer in mind."

"We raid the brothel at the witchin' hour tonight."


	24. The Brothel

Hey! You guys have all been waiting for it! Audrina is reunited with Jack!

WHOOPEE!

Thanks for the reviews guys and thank you Kayley Taylor for being my beta. D

**Tortugan Beginnings**

The Brothel 

8888

Angelina sat on the wooden docks, her legs dangling into the crystalline waters as it lapped at her bare ankles. The moonlight reflected upon the tranquil waters and seemed like a mirror image of the starry sky above her. For a moment, it seemed like old times. It reminded her of a time when she was nothing more than a child, living in Tortuga with her whole life ahead of her. Angelina smiled inwardly at these faded memories, the vague remembrances of a former happier life. She was not always the meek and timid woman she was now. She was once a rambunctious child that scampered around the cobblestone paved streets, laughing and smiling the whole way. Sitting on the docks, with her feet dangled over the edge, reminded her of those times when she truly was free.

"Angelina?" she heard behind her.

Slowly, she turned and withdrew her legs from the cool envelope of the water. Angelina's eyes brightened as she saw the man that she might have once considered a father. "Napoleon?" she uttered with a quivering lip.

"Aye, darlin', it's me," he responded. "Ya look positively radiant, m'darling!"

A blush crept onto Angelina's cheeks. "Thank you," she replied quietly. "Will Audrina come back to us?" she managed to ask with a nervous hesitation in her voice.

Napoleon smiled with a sadness that she couldn't seem to describe. It was like a smile at a memory rather than a person. She felt her stomach drop and her throat become thick as if the words she wanted to say would not leave her. She could hardly feel the breaths leaving her lungs. Angelina was dreadfully scared at what news was to come.

"Honey, no frettin', them boys, Sparrow and Lucas, are goin' to save 'er. She'll be rescued soon 'nough. No frettin', no frettin'." he cooed.

With strong arms, he wrapped her in an embrace that brought tears to Angelina's eyes. He held her, as a father would hold his daughter. She shuddered from his affection that was quite foreign and alien to her. However, as she thought about his previous statement, she realized it was odd. How did he even come to meet Jack and Lucas? The mere thought of the young pirate's name made her smile and feel warm, as if she could just feel his gaze upon her face. But he was not here; he was out playing a hero -- a title that fit him quite well, in Angelina's opinion.

"You know them?" she asked in a small, inquisitive voice. "How?" she added, in complete bemusement.

Napoleon nodded. "Ah yes. Fine fellows, they are. Fine, fine fellows! Met 'em by the….tavern."

The old man suddenly felt disgusted at himself. As if he was, in a way, confessing his alcoholism to Angelina. He felt as if a grotesque man, a distorted replica of whom he once was. He felt as if he had let down all those girls he had been a temporary father to. What if they had found out, in some way, who he really was? Napoleon averted his dark eyes away from Angelina's distressed face. He was ashamed, terribly ashamed. Thankfully, Angelina wasn't a very observant young woman and missed the tone of his voice as he uttered the word tavern with disgust and revulsion. She had even missed the way his eyes left her face as if he had been caught in a complex lie.

"I missed you," Angelina uttered wistfully.

Napoleon looked at her hard as if he was trying to analyze her, but instantly, his gaze softened. He placed his lips softly upon her forehead. "Don't miss me, honey. Ye got a better life now. Ye actually _have _a life. I missed ya too, 'Lina. But these are the ways things are. No point in frettin' over it."

"You're like my father," she said in a diminutive voice and turned towards the open sea. Way down the shore line, she thought she could almost see the bulk of the _Abaddon_, beached upon the sandy white shore.

"To me, ye are me daughter," he paused and moved his gaze towards his shoes. "Ye should get back, 'Lina. It's not safe."

Angelina opened her mouth to protest but felt no words come out. She simply nodded, with tears glistening in her eyes, and turned to leave. She faintly thought if she would even see Napoleon Basset ever again.

In time, she would find out she would.

8888

The brothel that loomed ominously before them was exactly where Napoleon had described it would be. It was in the very center of the town, where the rats ran rampant on the dirty cobblestone streets and the scent of sweat and filth lingered on the air. Garbage littered the small, narrow streets. The neighborhood reeked of disease and death. The companions could just faintly sense the aroma of rotting food and the stale stench of rum and alcohol. The whole street was cloaked in darkness, with the lanterns dimly lit flickering on the sides of the street.

The slums were curious to Jack. It was neither loud nor rowdy with the shouts of drunken pirates and the booms of a pistol, yet there were taverns close by. It was nothing like Tortuga. There were no wenches, faces thick with make up, yearning and begging for a customer. The town was eerily silent, and Lucas thought for a few moments he could hear the murmurs of the enslaved women inside. It seemed as though the building before them seemed the busiest and, with the clenching of his fist, he knew exactly why. Every now and then a stray man walked inside, his eyes glued to the cobblestones and disappeared into the brothel. The companions just watched and waited.

Jack glanced at the young pirate beside him. He could see the quivering of Lucas' lip and the nervous rivulets of sweat slowly making its way down his forehead. Jack would have had to been blind to not have seen that Lucas was terrified.

"My remarkable intuitive sense of the eunuch creature informs me that yer either worried, troubled, fretful and or disturbed," Jack joked with a reassuring smile gracing his features.

Lucas inattentively nodded in response to him, not really listening to his gibberish. "What if someone has already purchased her?" he then asked quietly to Jack.

"Ah, do not aggrieve yerself, whelp." Jack retorted and added, "The worst case scenario would be that our little 'Rina is purchased to some sadistic gent and we won't ever be able ter rescue said distressing damsel while she lives out her life in utter melancholy. All in all, that really is quite ghastly, but what exactly are the chances of that happenin', mate?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes on the supposedly drunken fool before him. "Quite large, actually."

"Well then, stop this chitter chatter and let us rescue said distressing damsel before such a dastardly event _could_ indeed happen!" Jack urged, pushing him towards the brothel entrance.

The young pirate, faced with the doors of the brothel, felt his heart pound against in chest in a panic. His throat felt choked up, he couldn't move nor speak. He could only gaze at the handles of the large mahogany door in wonder. Audrina was only in his grasp. He almost felt as if he could reach out and touch her, hold her again. He yearned for his sister again. Never had he felt so lost. For as long as he could remember, it was only him and Audrina. Now it was only him. Even when she had suffered dreadful abuse, it was he who cooed her to sleep, telling her that everything would be alright in the morning. But now, she was alone in that brothel. Was she whimpering? Did the tears flood her pallid cheeks? Was her body broken, damaged beyond repair? Lucas didn't think he could face her being so broken, so lost. He wasn't emotionally strong enough.

But he was a pirate, wasn't he? Life was forcing him to be strong at the moment. And at the moment, he was envious of Jack -- so aloof, so carefree. He disguised his emotions well. They were contained and controlled. Never did he cry, never did he shudder with fear. And never did he feel _lost._ And Lucas desperately wanted to be like Jack.

He turned around to face Jack who was watching him with intensity and curiosity. "It's the witching hour, Jack, it's time. We rescue her tonight." he managed, keeping his voice leveled.

Jack's eyes glittered with hope and excitement. "One suggestion, mate."

"What?"

"Don't get in my way and this should go rather ravishingly," he said before opening the doors of the brothel.

He had left before Lucas could open his mouth to answer him. The first thing he heard was a loud, terrified scream.

It was a woman's scream.

8888

The brothel was hot and sticky with the perfumes of sexual desire. It reeked of sweat, bodily fluid, and salvia. The faint aroma of scented candles lingered as well. Lucas wrinkled his nose in disgust at the putrid smells. The inside of the brothel was as grisly as the exterior. The furniture was all second rate, cheaply made pieces of wood. The mirrors hung upon the wall were hazy with dirt and misuse. The faint sounds of moaning and groaning were from the upstairs rooms, causing the hairs upon Lucas's neck to stand on end. The wallpaper peeled at the edges, and the lanterns were all very dimly lit, causing an atmosphere of sexual macabre.

Jack had the barrel of his pistol lingering fatally at the throat of a dark-skinned woman with frightened saucer round eyes. This alarmed Lucas, Gibbs, and Owen equally. Jack truly was a rather unpredictable fellow. The three pirates certainly did not see this scenario in the near future.

In fact, the situation all was quite odd. There were only five of them in the room, including the terrified, brown-skinned, elderly woman. The first thought that sprang to all their minds was 'where are the women?' Jack seemed the only one that went to any lengths to retrieve any answer.

"If you help me, I'll help you. Then we're square, luv," Jack said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

The woman tried to slither away from his grip but he only held her tighter. "How are ye goin' to help me, ye bloody fool? Why should I help ye!?" she responded with malice lacing her words.

"Ah, well, if ya don't help us, please give my salutations to dear ol' Davy himself," Jack hissed at her. "Where are the girlies?"

The lady narrowed her eyes upon the men in frustration. Clearly, she knew it was either lose her money or lose her life. She seemed to make up her mind quite quickly. "I'll tell ye, ye filthy bastards," she snapped at them.

"Tell us!" Lucas shouted with passion with his fist curled at his sides and his eyes narrowed on the infuriating grotesque woman.

Her head whipped towards the young pirate. Her lips twitched with a morbid grin that sent chills up Lucas' spine. "Ah, the impassioned lover," she started, but immediately decided against it when she saw the look of disgust on the boy's face. "No? Ah, I see. Yer the faithful father; no, I take that back. Yer the brother. Maybe even son. Come to save 'em, eh, boy? It's fun to watch the men squirm. Want yer dolly back, eh, boy?"

Jack pressed the barrel of the gun harder against her throat. She trembled in his arms. "This really is becomin' urgent, darlin'."

"There's a room beneath the house. That's where they be. Take the staircase there." The brown-skin lady pondered for a moment and tried to push away the gun, but Jack held it tight against her throat. "Take this blasted thing away! I told ya everythin' ya need!"

"Was anyone sold as of late?" Lucas asked tenderly, hoping for a negative answer.

"No. The wretches were ta be sold tomorrow at dusk. Get this bloody thing off me!" she hollered once more and finally Jack agreed and brought the pistol away from her throat.

He grinned in victory. "Much obliged."

8888

Audrina shivered in her binds. The whole room was dark; she could hardly see a few yards in front of her own face. She knew that there were other girls in the room, she heard them. She heard their whispers, asking for forgiveness and begging for help. Audrina heard their whimpers in the darkness and their soft sobbing. She merely laid there, in her binds, unmoving with her eyes shut tight. It will all be over soon. She had convinced herself of that.

The rope was chaffing her wrists and she squirmed to make herself more comfortable. However, it was to no avail, and the tight binds cut into her wrists more, making her moan in agony. Her back was against the wall with her hands bound up above her head. Squinting, she could faintly see the silhouettes of the other woman. They were in the same position as she was, and Audrina realized that they were all naked as well.

She felt the stiff breeze envelope her nude features. She shivered in response. Audrina couldn't even begin to fathom where she even was. The lack of light and air sent a thought that she may be in an underground room of a house. There were no windows and she could make out the faint outline of an entry way and there was only darkness from that point on.

Audrina pressed her head up against the wall and shut her eyes tight. She wanted to forget this all. She wanted to pretend that she wasn't bound in a dark room somewhere with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to pretend that the scars and bruises had faded on her body. She wanted to pretend that everything in the end was going to be all right and she would wake up tomorrow, lying in the Captain's Quarters on the _Pearl_ where she usually slept.

"Can ya see 'er, whelp?" she heard throughout the darkness. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, but because of her exhaustion, it seemed more like a dream than reality.

"I can't see anything, Jack." said another younger voice.

Her heart surged at the name Jack. This voice, however, was incredibly similar to Lucas's. Audrina's eyes widened as she saw the two silhouette's move through the darkness. It felt like all a dream. It felt so surreal, so incredibly bizarre that she almost didn't want to believe it for fear of being let down.

The other girls moaned in response to the new strangers. Some begged for help, others begged for them to leave. Most of them just continually sobbed in response. Audrina simply sat there, too terrified to utter any sound.

Two more silhouettes came into Audrina's vision. "Mother Mary, Jesus and Joseph!" exclaimed another voice. "They all be bound with rope above their 'eads, Jack!"

"Turn up the lanterns!" said another voice, completely different from the previous ones.

The room brightened considerably and Audrina shut her eyes immediately in response. Finally, she mustered up the courage to part her eyes and gaze at the men who had invaded her prison. She gasped in shock at the sight before her. It was Jack, Lucas, Gibbs, and Francis Owen staring at the girls in wonder.

Lucas rushed to her side immediately and moved the hair away from her eyes. He pulled a dagger out and Audrina recoiled away from him. She quivered in the restraints of the ropes and she choked back a cry.

"No! Get away from me! _Please!_" she pleaded. The man before her seemed to be clouded in her eyes. She didn't see Lucas; she saw another rapist and another murderer.

Lucas blinked in surprise and choked back tears threatening to spill over. He touched her cheek tenderly and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "It's me, Aud, it's me. It's Lucas. It's your brother."

"Lucas?" she said with disbelief. "Lucas?"

He nodded in response to her and wiped away the tears spilling from her eyes. "Let me cut your ties."

Audrina said nothing. With the dagger, he cut the ties with much effort. They were thick and well bound but after a few minutes, they fell away from her wrists. She brought her arms to her sides and nursed her damaged wrists with care. Lucas helped her up quickly and they found that she was unable to stand on her legs for long. He peeled off his waistcoat and loosely draped it off her shoulders, covering her nakedness. With his arm around her waist, he steadied her.

She finally looked at Jack and smiled. "Jack." she simply said, and with the motioning of her chin towards the girls, "We're taking them right?"

"Aye, luv. Good to have ya back," he responded and moved towards the nearest girl. "'ello, luv. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow and I'll be yer hero fer tonight."

The blond girl he was tending to shied away from his touch. She shook violently as he brought a dagger to the binds. Tears flooded her cheeks and she screamed. She screamed so loud that Audrina felt her bones literally shake underneath her skin. "Take me home! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll promise to be good! _Please_!" the girl pleaded.

Jack stopped for a moment; he was obviously shaken by the girl's protests. He swallowed the nervous feeling fluttering around in his stomach and smiled. "I'll take ya back home, darlin'. No one is goin' to hurt ya. So let me cut yer binds and we'll be off."

The blond girl stared into his face. She nodded slowly. "Quickly," she murmured in a low voice.

Lucas let Audrina sit back on the floor as he, Jack, Gibbs and Owen cut the ties of all the women. They peeled off as much of their clothes as they could and draped it across the nakedness of the women, covering up even their most intimate details.

"Get 'em to the _Pearl_. We deal with Addison later."

8888


	25. If You're a Pirate, I'm a Pirate

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews everyone! It took me a little longer to update but I have been really busy and stuff and I have this TERRIBLE writer's block.

So anyways, sorry! Enjoy!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

If You're a Pirate, I'm a Pirate 

8888

Audrina slept for many hours, turning fitfully in her sleep with tears glistening on her drawn cheeks. Her nervous muttering and pleading first worried Jack when he had first walked into the small cabin, but now he was indifferent. It was this muttering and pleading that had urged Jack to stay and watch and listen. He was a terribly curious man and her muttering stirred up this curiosity. He should have left with the spyglass he was looking for, but instead he stayed and watched over her protectively.

As she slept, he had time to study her features and the damage the bastards had inflicted upon her body. She seemed thinner and her face gaunter than normal with her jaw line and cheek bones more prominent. Contusions were painted onto her face, mostly around her cheeks and eyes, giving Jack the idea that she been clouted often. His gaze moved upward. He noticed that her loose curls were now matted with sweat and her own blood. She had not washed in weeks; dirt stained her face and her body. Her hair was dull and her skin shiny with sweat and grease. Audrina looked unclean and damaged. A stale stench emitted from her body, she smelled strongly of sweat and smoke and filth.

Even Jack had to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Still in the nude, he peeled a bit of the blanket back to take a look at the scars and bruises riddling her pallid skin. The contusions were most evident around her abdomen and breasts. Her wrists were red and chaffed as well as bruised from her ties of bondage earlier that evening.

As he pulled the blanket further down, he furrowed his brow as he saw bruises on the very inside of her thighs. A frown creased at his mouth corners as he noticed cuts from a blade, perhaps a dagger or knife, on the inside of her thighs as well. Her skin was discolored there as well as was the lower part of her stomach right above her female parts. Anger surged through him as he realized what exactly these injuries implied. They had, in fact, stolen her honor and spirit. Jack slowly and gently pulled the covers back over her nude body.

As Audrina began to stir from her much needed slumber, Jack withdrew his eyes from her form and turned them towards the window overlooking the sea. As she sat up, her face contorted with pain and agony. She murmured inaudible phrases that Jack could not understand. He turned back towards her and saw that she was clutching the covers to desperately cover her nakedness.

She was the first one to speak and, with a quivering lip, she said, "I was almost sure it was a dream."

"It's not a dream, luv." Jack assured her. "If it was, there would certainly be rum."

Audrina forced a tight smile. "I had myself convinced you would save me from that hell. But then I kept thinking, 'maybe they can't find me.'"

He shook his head at her. "We rescued ya, didn't we? Never figured ya fer a distressing damsel."

"I'm not damsel in distress, Jack. Maybe I was just caught in an unfortunate situation." she said quietly.

Jack studied her for a moment. "Ya never let yer guard down, do ya?"

"Why do you think you know me so well, anyway?" she retorted quietly without any malevolence intended.

"Because, luv, I do. Yer little miss pirate. Yer the girl that steals the whelps' hearts then shoots 'em clean between the eyes. Ya won't let yerself get close to anyone and ya won't let anyone even suggest yer not all as tough as you make yerself out to be."

He paused and searched her face. She was skeptical at best.

"We're peas in a pod, darlin'. Save the female part, me being male and what not. Ya do what ya can to survive. And everyone else can just sod off, eh?"

Audrina nodded absentmindedly and averted her attention to the setting sun outside the window. This wasn't exactly the reaction Jack had been expecting. He tenderly went to reach out and touch her arm but she recoiled immediately.

With fire in her eyes, she turned to him. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, her body shaking violently.

He was shocked at her reaction. "Audrina?" he managed. He really was at a lost for words.

"Just go, Jack. Just go. I really need to be alone right now," she said meekly.

The pirate was surprised. Audrina was not a meek, timid mouse. She had spirit and fire. And it was that spirit that fueled any type of affection he had for her. He stared at her and she looked right back with that forlorn sadness and loneliness reflected on her face. Jack caressed his beard thoughtfully and knitted his brows together in thought. With her eyes, she pleaded with him to just leave and forget about her.

Jack got up to depart and frowned at her. "What did they do to ya?" he asked more to himself than her.

"More then you will ever know," Audrina replied with contempt and hatred. "Please go," she begged.

Jack nodded unsurely and proceeded towards the door to leave. He turned to take a last look of her. She was curled up in a ball, gazing at the sea without tears gracing her face. She was just sitting there and he had no doubt that she was reliving the trauma over and over again. And again Jack felt that hatred and revulsion for any souls upon the _Abaddon_, save Napoleon, and never in his life did he ever want more to murder someone in cold blood as much as he did at that moment.

8888

Jack stepped onto the deck of his ship. The setting sun painted the sky a whirlwind of colors that entranced Jack with its splendor. The vibrant hues of red, orange and pink reflected upon the violent and thrashing sea. The black ship cut through the waves with speed, elegance, and grace. He caressed the rail with affection, smiling to himself. It had been a little less than three years he had possession of the legend itself. And since his reunion with it, he never believed a genuine frown or tears would grace his face. He never believed that he could feel sadness while standing upon the black ship that was, and still is, a legend.

Contrary to those former beliefs, a sorrow raged throughout Jack Sparrow. It was not exactly heart wrenching sadness or melancholy, but rather, a numb, vague sorrow that Jack could not seem to understand.

He strolled towards the helm and relieved the African pirate that was currently commanding it. As he took the spokes in his hands, he felt authority over the ship. However, he couldn't get the sullen face of Audrina Hart out of his mind.

Jack Sparrow usually could not be swayed by a woman. But the way she cried and was so utterly _terrified _of him had played with his heartstrings. He never got involved. He _never _did something unless it ultimately benefited him in the end, yet he could not pass the need to find Marcus Addison and murder him.

Murder.

It was a powerful word, in Jack's opinion, and he never _murdered. _Jack killed but never without reason or purpose and he _never _killed to make himself feel better about the world around him. However, as the seconds ticked by, he felt such a need to do that. To kill to make himself feel better.

Jack stroked his beard in thought and drummed his fingers on the top of the helm absentmindedly. "Where are ya, Marcus, ya beastie?" he murmured to himself.

"Ye be takin' this to heart, Jack." Gibbs said behind him. "Never seen ye like this. Somethin' got ye vexed, and I don't see what. It ain't, dare I speak it, a woman? Miss Hart, to be more precise."

Jack frowned and looked over his shoulder at his portly first mate. "Miss Hart?" he mused out loud. "Miss Hart? No, Mister Gibbs, she does not have me vexed."

"Then what be it, Jack?" Gibbs walked around to the front of the helm to face Jack. "What is ye purpose fer that woman on this ship? It be bad luck, ya know that. Mother's love, every sailor, pirate, and sea dog knows that! And, Jack, there's _two _of 'em! Double the wicked luck."

Jack clutched the spokes in irritation. "Mister Gibbs, she _is _a pirate. Why should 'er _femaley_ parts be any difference? And the other girl, whats-'er-face, she is not to leave this ship until that _beastie_, Addison, is havin' a good ol' time with Davy Jones himself. Are ya tryin' to insinuate that ya don't care about ol' whats-'er-face's safety, are ya? My, my, I _am _disappointed in ya."

In surprise, Gibbs's eyebrows rose in wonder at the Captain's sharp tone. He seemed as if he was _avoiding _the question. "No, Jack, I ain't be insinuating no such thing. All I'm asking is: what exactly are ye feelings for Miss Hart?"

"There _are _no feelings, mate." Jack said, obviously irritated. "She's a _woman_, Mister Gibbs, and I happen to have sympathies with said woman. No feelings. None, whatsoever. She'd be a good bunk warmer, though."

"Aye, that's a relief! Thought ye finally went soft!" Gibbs grinned and clapped his captain on the back causing Jack to lurch forward suddenly.

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, soft? Ya must have me confused with that whelp William Turner or perhaps Barbossa!" Jack joked and turned serious for a moment. "God rest his soul."

Gibbs laughed briefly and turned his eyes back to Jack's cabin. "Uh….Jack….what be ye plans fer the bastard, Addison?"

Jack, again, stroked his double braided beard in thought. "Well," he started. "I plan to find 'im, obviously. Plunder and pilfer my weasely black guts out -- from 'is ship, of course. And then I plan to kill him."

"Was this all inspired by our newly rescued Miss Hart?" Gibbs tenderly asked.

Jack smirked. "Of course not! He happens to be on the top of my Ten Most Want to Kill list."

Gibbs simply smiled and turned to leave. He didn't believe him even in the slightest. As he departed, he sighed and turned his gaze towards the departing shore in the distance. Further down, he spotted a ship that was previously beached and was now being pushed out to the open sea.

"Mother's love," he murmured, and descended down into the bowels of the ship. For some reason, he felt a battle coming on and he had every intention of readying the pirates.

8888

Lucas sat on the edge of the bunk and caressed his sister's arm with love and patience. She turned to him and smiled softly. Audrina had missed him so, even more so than Jack. It was now the evening and the sweet aroma of food enticed her from the dining part of the cabin.

"Are you hungry, Audrina?" he asked affectionately. "The galley prepared that whole meal for you."

She faintly nodded and pursued her lips. Her stomach rumbled and she placed an elegant hand upon her stomach. "I'm hungry, I suppose," she stated uncertainly.

"Let's eat, then." he urged. "No point in delaying it."

Audrina shook her head. "Let's wait a few moments. Time to catch up on things, y'know?"

Lucas nodded in agreement. "I missed you, Aud," he confessed. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you back."

"The Pearl was all I thought about when I was their….._prisoner_," she spat with malice and contempt. "I also thought of Addison continually. I was fixed on him, Luc; he was all I thought about. I wanted to….I _want_ to murder him. I'm not going to stop until his black heart stops beating, Luc!"

Her voice wavered for a moment and, in a delicate, fragile voice, she added, "There's a secret, Lucas. I don't even know how to tell you."

Lucas's eyes grew wide for a moment. A secret? He wondered briefly. Why in the world would Audrina be keeping secrets from him? Immediately, he thought the worst.

"A secret?" he said quietly, his heart palpitating within his chest.

"Do you remember how Reginald Hart had believed we were not his children?" she started.

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "We aren't, though."

"We now know for sure we aren't." she continued and sharply inhaled, her heart in a frenzy now. Audrina licked her lips uncertainly, as if she was preparing to say the secret but couldn't quite find the words.

Lucas, out of instinct, clutched his sister's hand in worry. "Tell me, Audrina. Tell me who our father is."

"Marcus Addison," Audrina spat out and clutched his hand so tight, she might have even left a bruise.

She said it. It felt like a burden had been lifted from her frail shoulders. The weight of the terrible secret had finally been lifted. Audrina felt _free _for a moment. For a moment, she felt as if she could carry on with her life as if the memory of her own father violating her had suddenly disappeared. She breathed hard and clenched her jaw in fear of the uproar her brother might cause.

But he simply sat there with that blank expression on his sharp features. His father? He couldn't believe it. His _father_? A black hearted, pilfering, plundering, bloody pirate! A rapist, an abuser, a _murderer_. Lucas simply could not believe that he came from the loins of Marcus Addison. He was cold hearted with no soul, he sailed the seven seas with malevolence, and wreaking destruction everywhere he set foot. This was the man that had impregnated their mother?

Lucas blinked with the shock still obviously present. "Are you sure?" he managed and ran his hand through his thick, black hair nervously.

Audrina nodded. "Positive."

"How do you know?" he asked in a small, quiet voice. "Did he…..were they…." he couldn't seem to format the question.

Did Marcus Addison rape their mother? Or, rather, did they have this sick, twisted love? Lucas, oddly and selfishly, begged for the first of the options.

Audrina pursued her lips nervously. "He….raped her." she answered, understanding the question Lucas was asking. "I know because….he tried to rape me. Actually….he didn't try."

She became very quiet and closed her eyes. She pictured him, his bulky mass on top of her, violating her. She remembered the way he tugged at her hair violently, causing contusions and cuts upon her scalp. Audrina recalled the way he took the small dagger across her thighs, obviously thrilled at seeing the crimson blood run down her legs. His eyes brightened as she cried for mercy, even when she pretended to be indifferent and defiant. His hot breath upon her neck and his rough, grotesque voice in her ear, taunting her and humiliating her. She remembered the way he touched her, the way he hit her again, and again, and again, and again…..

Audrina Hart hardly noticed the rogue tear drip down her cheek. As she felt it fall off her chin and onto the bunk, the sound of the drop seemed exaggerated. It seemed as if she could hear it but then she just figured she was finally losing her mind. She quickly wiped away any evidence of her tears.

She finally found the courage to gaze into her brother's face. Audrina hadn't noticed the tears on her brother's cheeks until now. "Say something," she begged.

"What happened?" he asked, horrified. "What did he say to you to suggest that he's our father?"

Audrina, embarrassed, looked away from Lucas's face. "He recognized Commodore's Hart last name. And….he went on to describe how he raped her," she croaked.

Lucas embraced her tightly. "Shh….forget him. Forget it. Just close your eyes and forget it all."

"It's not that easy, Lucas," she responded. "Could you forget your own father raping you?"

Lucas withdrew from their embrace and shook his head with much regret. "But you were always so much stronger than I was."

"I can't always be strong. It's gotten too hard," she replied. "But I'll try. I'm a pirate, remember?"

However, her brother shook his head at her. "You're not a pirate, Audrina. You are a women succumbed to this lifestyle of murdering and thieving. You are neither a murderer nor a thief. You are _not _a pirate. You are a woman too stubborn to be a whore so you chose the alternative. Any time, any time you want, snap your fingers and tell me you want to leave this life. And we can live somewhere and we can work honorably."

Angrily, Audrina rolled up her sleeve to show him the 'P' swell that had branded her a pirate so many years ago. "This -- this is what binds me here. I can't become an honorable person while this black mark plagues me. It's never going to end, Lucas. It's apart of me. I'll always be a pirate."

"If you're a pirate, I'm a pirate," Lucas grinned to reassure her.

"It's that I'm afraid of."


	26. A Storm's Brewing

A bit of a slow update. Forgive me! Enjoy the chapter and big THANK YOU to my reviewers!

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

A Storm's Brewing

8888

The lightning cracked overhead and Jack looked sharply upward at the illuminated sky. The clouds, heavy with water, began to rain. The kohl on his eyes smudged and leaked down his cheeks giving him the appearance of insanity as the lightning flashed in his black eyes. The _Black Pearl_ rocked uneasily, but he held onto the helm tightly and securely. He did not stagger forward, nor even flinch from the ship's sudden lurches. With accuracy and experience, he brought the black-sailed ship about so the _Abaddon_ was on the starboard side, sailing towards them.

It was curious that the sky had drastically changed its shade of color to a disturbing grey that suggested the storms that brewed ahead. The sea was violent and water splashed onto the deck as the waves crashed into the hull of the black ship.

_Why does it seem_, Jack mused silently, _that every time an event of great significance occurs, the bloody rain gets in the way?_

With the slightest bit of irritation, he clutched the helm tighter. His dreads flew about him, his eyes crazed and excited at the meeting that was to come. Jack Sparrow would finally meet the horrifying and grotesque Captain Marcus Addison.

Honestly, he was rather excited. He had met the man once but he no longer remembered the encounter. However, Addison had. In fact, he loathed Jack Sparrow. And Jack, of course, knew nothing of this. And Addison couldn't quite explain his feelings either, it was just a pestering annoyance targeted at the supposedly drunken, yet remarkably clever pirate captain. So, in truth, they were both excited to meet each other once more. And oddly, they both wanted to kill each other for completely different reasons.

Gibbs approached Jack with apprehension evident on his face. "Jack," he started, his voice wavering. "A storm's a brewin'. I be havin' this nasty feeling, if there ever was one."

Jack glanced at his first mate. "Well, Mister Gibbs, _evidently_ a storm is, in fact, brewing."

"A battle is to commence, aye?" he asked.

Jack was quiet for a few moments, contemplating his answer. "Aye. Run up our colors, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded, visibly worried at the prospect of a battle, but he didn't dare fight Jack in his decision. Gibbs knew what respect was and he didn't dare disrespect his friend and his Captain. "Aye, aye. A red, I'm pressumin'?"

Jack nodded with a slightly wild smile on his face. "Aye! Dead men tell no tales, eh, mate?"

"Aye! Feed the fishes, eh, Jack?"

8888

Lucas rushed into Angelina's small and dimly lit cabin. She sat on the bunk, unaware of his arrival in her cabin. She stared out her small window, her eyes wide. Lucas was bemused at what frightened her so, and as he neared the window, he gazed out of it only to see the nearing ship. The _Abaddon_. He looked at her with sympathy. He compassionately placed his hand upon her frail arm to soothe her. Angelina immediately jumped from his sudden touch. She looked at him for the first time and sheepishly forced a smile, embarrassed at her previous fear.

"Sorry, you frightened me," she said softly. "We're going to fight them, aren't we?"

Lucas nodded regretfully. "Unfortunately so."

"Why do you think it is unfortunate, Lucas?" she asked, surprising him.

Lucas frowned at her. He always seemed to be frowning, always disagreeing with the world around him. "Violence doesn't end violence, Angel."

Angelina moved her eyes away from his nervously. Then, with just as much apprehension, she shook her head. "No," she said merely above a whisper. "Violence, unfortunately, does end violence." She looked into his eyes. As the ship lurched without warning, she steadied herself and grabbed hold of the nearest stable object. "The master will never cease hurting people. He will never end this. It will continue until he dies with old age, Lucas. Men like him never stop. Death ends it and only death."

Lucas simply stared at her. It seemed implausible for those words to leave her lips. Her mouse-like demeanor simply did not allow it to be plausible. Yet, he felt as if she had persuaded him. The use of the word 'master' riveted him and made his blood run cold and the hairs of his neck stand up. To think that a man, as human as he, had made another living being call him master. It seemed absurd to Lucas, and it saddened him as well. He blinked as if in shock and suddenly smiled as if it all made sense. Angelina wanted him dead, and in a way, so did Lucas. But still, he did not condone violence -- and neither did Angelina, in fact. They simply had different views on it, as they had experienced it in different ways.

As the ship lurched again and as the waves crashed into the hull, he grabbed hold of her. "Maybe what you say is true," he murmured.

Angelina's eyes suddenly grew wide. "I'm sorry," she professed, the usual, nervous waver present in her voice again. "I did not mean to insult your beliefs."

Lucas laughed. It seemed inappropriate to laugh at that time, as blood would soon be shed. But her fear of him made him laugh. Lucas Hart, he couldn't even hurt a fly. Willingly, that is. She seemed confused. "No, don't apologize. You have just as much right as I. Those are your beliefs and these are mine."

Angelina smiled softly. "All right."

Lucas helped her up from the bunk and steadied her with his arm around her waist. She blushed from the intimacy of the position. "We have to get you into the Captain's Quarters. You will stay with Audrina. Jack insists both of you are not to leave, ever -- until the battle is over, that is."

Angelina nodded in response, too afraid that if she spoke, her fear would be evident in her voice.

8888

The _Abaddon_ grew closer to them; Jack could make out Marcus Addison's form clutching the helm. The red flag blew fiercely in the high speed winds. They had pledged the same things, Jack noticed: no mercy. He thought he could he even see the sadistic smirk upon the old pirate captain's face. Jack narrowed his eyes upon him and he felt a surge of rage rush throughout his body. His blood and heart quickened and in his irritation, he clutched the helm even tighter, his knuckles turning white with the pressure.

After a few minutes, he noticed that the _Abaddon_ was finally close enough to board. He smiled at Gibbs, who clearly understood. As Jack locked eyes with Marcus Addison from across the other ship, he faintly heard Gibbs's voice ring throughout the deck. The ship shuddered as the guns fired. The satisfying crack of broken wood and breaking masts and the tearing of the sails came to Jack's ears.

The battle had begun.

Jack abandoned the helm as the _Abaddon_ prepared to fire. Moments later, the boom of a gun rang throughout the deck; he could hardly hear the voices of his crew. The _Black Pearl _shook violently as the cannon balls ripped throughout the hull. As the waves shook the black ship like a toy, Jack struggled to keep upright.

With relish, he turned to Gibbs and screamed above the uproar, "Make ready to board!"

Gibbs carried on the message. As the ships were roped together, Jack unsheathed the cutlass hanging at his hip. With ropes, the pirates swung over to the _Abaddon_. Gunshots, the sound of slicing flesh, screams, steel against steel -- it was all too familiar with Jack. He hardly paid attention to anyone around him, only what was running towards him in anger.

The unfamiliar pirate charged at him in fury. Jack did not even lay his eyes upon his face. He didn't want to see his face. He didn't want to see who he was going to kill. And he was fairly confident that this man was to die by his blade. Their swords clashed together. The enemy screamed a curse above the din. Jack didn't even pay attention at the vulgarity leaving his lips. He stepped back, the enemy stepped forward. The swords clashed together again and again. Right, left, forwards, backwards, side stepping and sliding. They both marginally evaded each other's attacks.

As they continually attacked each other, receiving minor wounds from each slip of a blade, the time ticked on. Adrenaline kept Jack surging on. He never faltered. He never flinched as the sky illuminated with light. His concentration never wavered when the thunder rang throughout the sky and when bodies dropped lifelessly all around him. He simply continued fighting as the other pirate had.

A flash of silver came from the corner of Jack's eye. The pirate was now on his right side, trying to catch him unprepared. Jack whirled around and smirked at the pitiful pirate. The enemy's blade hand only scratched his forearm. He blinked from the sudden throb of pain. It was nothing really, but the salt water made the wound sting horribly. Jack winced.

The pirate's face was still a question mark to him. He simply fought as his muscles ached after every minute. Jack rushed towards him and leaned his weight against the blade. The cutlasses clashed together and the other pirate slipped. Jack's blade found his enemy's arm. It scratched it, drawing a tinge of blood. The pirate snarled in anger, but Jack couldn't even hear it above the roar of battle.

Jack did, however, notice that this pirate was a remarkably good swordsman. As his muscles ached, he finally moved his eyes to the pirate's face. He finally saw his enemy. Jack smiled inwardly to himself, he saw a rapist in those hateful eyes. He sidestepped too quickly, the enemy slipped forward in a panic. Jack slipped the cutlass into his abdomen swiftly and left the scene before even seeing the look of death upon the enemy's face. Jack didn't want to. He didn't want to see anything else.

Jack constantly moved forward towards Marcus Addison that stood at the helm. His face was stained with blood and rain, his face darkened as he sliced down man after man. Jack growled with hatred.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another black-skinned pirate running towards him. He withdrew the pistol from his hip and aimed it. He shot him clear between the eyes. The body fell to the deck immediately. The blood created a halo around his head. Blood had stained Jack himself. He grimaced. He could almost taste the blood upon him. It sickened him, even. Jack Sparrow never liked killing.

But he had a goal in mind. He vaguely saw Lucas fighting with fervor somewhere near the helm. Jack moved forward, the wind howling in his ears. The sound of slicing flesh was all around him. Impassioned screams of pain and agony flew about his ears. He could smell the death, the blood, and the sea water. Jack felt the deck vibrate with bodies hitting the wood. He felt the deck vibrate as the guns went off.

He moved up the stairs, only feet from Marcus Addison. Lucas beat him to it; Jack hadn't even noticed his advancements.

Lucas snarled in anger as Addison moved to pierce him with his cutlass. But he had evaded it. Jack watched in horror as the cutlasses clashed together. They danced around each other. The blades were always only just missing their target. Both were growing irritated and tired from the constant movement. Jack ran towards them, he was afraid. Lucas could, and Jack felt a possibility, that he would die. Marcus Addison was nearing sixty-years-old. Although he was somewhat slower, he had experience. Lucas Hart was merely twenty-seven. He knew nothing.

Marcus withdrew a pistol. Jack felt his heart stop in his chest. Lucas stopped. He made no sudden movements. He did nothing to entice the pirate captain. Jack ran towards the feuding pirates. He swallowed in anxiety. Jack and Lucas both saw Addison's mouth move but they heard no sound about the uproar.

Jack saw him cock the pistol. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The shot rang out. It seemed to boom above the cracks of wood, the thuds of bodies, snarls and screams. It seemed to boom above the battle itself.

Jack saw the blood on Lucas's bare chest first and he ran to his side. Marcus didn't even spare the young boy another look. He didn't even know the boy was his son. Neither did Jack.

Jack ordered the nearest _Black Pearl_ pirate to move Lucas's body to their own ship. If Lucas was going to die -- if he _did_ die -- he was to die in his home, and not in this hell. He vaguely saw his own crew carry the boy's limp body off. He didn't see where the bullet had torn through him. He didn't even know if he was alive or not.

Jack Sparrow heard his voice screaming above the ruckus. He turned and smirked to see Marcus Addison. He looked demonic in battle. His eyes were narrowed, his face slick with sweat, blood and rain. The wind blew about his black hair. He smiled in a sickly way that sent chills throughout Jack's body.

The sky flashed with lightening, causing the battle to become visible even within the darkness and rain. For the first time, Jack saw the battle around him in the mere second of light. He swallowed. He thought he could even see the bodies hit the floor.

"Jack Sparrow," he simply said. "Jack bloody Sparrow. Pity we meet under such _horrible _conditions."

Jack smirked at him. "Really now?" he started. "I wouldn't call this," he motioned to the scene around him, "horrible conditions."

"Like death do you?" Addison roared. "Suppose I can acquaint you with it!"

"Oh, Marcus, ya should really stop soundin' so acrimonious," Jack replied with a tinge of humor within his tone. "I don't believe it suits ya. Ya do seem like an ebullient man, no sarcasm intended."

Marcus frowned and his eyes brightened with the prospect of killing the exasperating pirate forever. He ran towards him, his cutlass bared. Jack evaded the attack swiftly. The ship lurched once more, causing Marcus to fall against the rail of the ship. Jack laughed. That only fueled the bastard's anger. He regained his balance. He threw himself at Jack. Their cutlasses collided together. As Addison shifted his weight upon the lean pirate, Jack faltered. Addison's cutlass slipped. Jack winced in pain as he felt the blade collide with his flesh. He felt the blood drip from his wound. It stung but he ignored it. Merely a flesh wound.

Addison smiled sickly when he saw the fresh blood upon Jack's arm. For a moment, he looked like Satan himself. His face was dark with anger and fervor. Jack swung his cutlass towards Addison's leg. Marcus was too slow. The blade slid into his flesh. He moved his eyes to look at the wound. When he lifted them back up to snarl at Jack, he realized Jack was gone.

Jack was a coward, simply put. Addison had strength. But Jack had intelligence. At the moment, his intelligence was telling him to get out of that unfortunate predicament.

His eyes widened when he saw the deck. It was slick with blood, lifeless bodies strewn about the deck. When he averted his eyes to his own ship, he saw pirates there as well. The battle was just as violent there as it was on this ship.

As he prepared to swing back to his ship, he again heard his name. He turned, slightly afraid that it might be the demonic Captain Marcus Addison. But it was not. It was the darkened, disturbed face of Napoleon Basset. Jack Sparrow was almost relieved. Almost, but he unfortunately was rather annoyed that his arrival at his own ship was to be delayed.

Napoleon glowered at the scene around him. "I can't live with this, Cap'n Sparrow," he drawled with sadness. "I be askin' ter join yer glorious ship."

Jack studied Napoleon for a moment. No cutlass, no pistol. The man was unarmed. Blood stained the front of his clothes. He was evidently disturbed. His face was dark with revulsion; his tone was strained as if he resisted the urge to scream. Jack knew at once that the _Pearl_ would be complete with Napoleon Basset, a man of good morals and character, as he served upon it.

He nodded, "Yer welcomed. Well, excuse me as I go to my own ship and maim and injure all the unwelcome gentlemen of fortune."

Clutching a rope, he swung over to his home. He didn't like the prospect of unfamiliar pirates gallivanting upon the decks of _his_ ship.

Jack eyed a pirate moving towards the Captain's Quarters. He was upon him in a flash. He grabbed hold of his shoulder and whirled him about. As the pirate realized they were going to fight, his cutlass was in his hand in less than a second. The pirate moved back as Jack moved forward. Their cutlasses clashed together and Jack caught his weak spot. They circled each other. The pirate was not used to the slippery decks. Jack saw his legs go weak underneath him. The pirate stumbled. Jack grinned. The pirate snarled in pain as he felt Jack's cutlass go through his heart.

Jack pulled away, his blade slick with blood. He no longer heard the sounds around him. The ringing in his ears did not cease. The storm did not cease. The killing did not cease.

Not yet, at least.

But slowly, the foreign, unfamiliar pirates began to retreat. Jack could faintly see words being formed upon Marcus Addison's face. Jack could hear no words, but he supposed he was surrendering. The _Black Pearl_ was slowly, but surely, slaughtering the opposite crew.

Soon, the _Black Pearl_ was almost void of any enemy crew members. Only lifeless bodies littered the deck now. Jack saw many of his own on the deck. He saw Gibbs, Francis Owen, as well as others swinging from the other side. The battle was over. Jack was relieved.

Jack rushed into his cabin at once. Audrina and Angelina sat huddled upon the bunk. The blonde's eyes were wide, but Audrina was indifferent to it. They simply stared at Jack, waiting for him to speak. Jack could not form the words he wanted to.

Angelina looked at him with large, forlorn eyes. "Is it over?" she asked calmly.

Jack felt himself nodding. "Lucas has been shot," he blurted out. He hadn't meant to, it just left his lips. He was surprised at how he just said it. He actually regretted it, he didn't like leaving himself unguarded. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen next. He never blurted things out, but this time he did. He should have said something clever like, 'My apologies but yer sweet, dear brother has been in fact shot. Well, actually, technically, yer not his sister, Angel. Yer his…..I don't know what the word for yer relationship is, but he has been shot.'

He should have said that instead. It wouldn't have sunk in so fast. They could have been prepared.

Audrina leapt to her feet, her eyes wild now. "_What?_" she shouted, in pure and utter hysteria. "Is it fatal!?" she roared.

Angelina's mouth parted a little in shock, her heart beating in her chest at rapid speeds. She couldn't form any words. "Who," she stuttered, "who did it?"

Jack closed his eyes and opened them. Seeing in his mind, the young boy shot: the blood pouring from the wound, the sulfuric smell of gun powder, the sound of his lean body hitting the deck. "Marcus Addison, the demonic bastard himself."

Neither of them noticed how Audrina's eyes widened with shock. They both stared at her as she uttered a single sentence, "Our own father."


	27. Blood and Flesh

Hey! Slow update again! Well, I've been grounded, lost internet connection and just plainly busy. So, I apologize. Enjoy the chapter! 

Spirits are an alcoholic drink and a chest is a coffin. Pirate slang concerning this chapter. 

Please review! I haven't been getting much feedback from my readers. If you have this story on alert and haven't been reviewing: I'm simply asking for feedback, critique and comments. D 

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Blood and Flesh 

8888

The ship rocked furiously, it seemed as if the storm was building in intensity. The wood creaked and squealed in protest. The hinges of the door mimicked the same wail as Audrina pushed it open in a panic. The cabin was enveloped in darkness, and the silhouettes that lay within were barely visible. With squinted eyes, she made out the dense form in the darkness that lay upon the bunk. She moved closer, her heart hammering in her chest as she neared; she lifted a hand to touch him softly on the cheek. Her hand shuddered violently with her fingertips lightly brushing against his cheek. In response, Lucas's eyelids stirred and fluttered within his fitful slumber. 

The lanterns were turned up slowly and Audrina's breath caught in her throat as her brother's wounded body came into view. She only vaguely heard a choked, feminine cry behind her, but she did not respond to it. Audrina simply stared at her brother in wonder. He looked so perfect only mere hours ago, before blood had washed the decks red and before flesh had been sliced. He looked so perfect only hours before he met his father. 

Lucas lay bare upon the old mattress with the thin, brown blanket wrapped around his gaunt frame. Bruises littered his right side, near his chest and shoulder. Gashes and cuts were sliced into the flesh of his right arm. The blood was still gushing from them and bled through the bandages Cotton had applied. Her eyes then moved to his shoulder and she gasped silently, the sound refusing to leave her lungs. The bandage covered his whole shoulder and was crimson with his blood. 

The blood wasn't stopping, it was apparent by Cotton's facial expression. He removed the bandage on his shoulder, and as his flesh met the air, Audrina saw Lucas visibly wince. He moaned with agony and writhed as Cotton desperately tried to hold him down. Audrina cried out and rushed to his side, clutching his hand with desperation. She again looked at the wound and clenched her jaw when she saw the ugliness of it. The hole was neither clean nor small. The bullet had lodged itself deep within the boy's tissue and, since the gun was fired from such a short distance, the hole was messy and splintered. 

Audrina gaped at the boy who faintly resembled her brother upon the bunk. Jack placed a hand upon her shoulder and she briefly glanced at him. Her skin tingled and crawled underneath the touch of his dirty, bloody fingers. She did not move, however; she felt his touch was almost comforting. 

Jack licked his lips nervously. He wasn't quite sure how to say whatever he needed to say to her. Cotton stared at him with pleading eyes, telling him and begging him to tell her. "Audrina, luv," he started and she turned to him, "the whelp may visit Davy Jones in the near future. Unless…" 

Audrina flushed white, her heart hammering in her chest and tears threatening to spill. "Unless what?" she asked in a hoarse voice, not even above a mere whisper. 

"His arm is needin' removin'," Jack said slowly. 

She was quiet for a moment with her eyes lowered to the wooden floors. No tears fell from her eyes; she just stood there with her eyes away from his expectant face. Suddenly, she looked up sharply at him with her face contorted into something painful and hateful. "No!" she growled. "No, are you simple? There are alternatives!" 

"Luv, we ain't so keen on medical knowledge," Jack growled with irritation. "'specially us lowly pirates, eh Cotton?" 

Audrina swallowed her rage for a moment and glanced at Angelina. "You," she said simply, and the girl perked up instantly with a little fear. "You would know. You knew Napoleon Basset; he must have known another way to save him."

Jack raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. Basset had joined them, hadn't he? He probably was the only man who could save Lucas. Basset wasn't trained as a pirate; he was trained as a doctor to serve the Governor in Jamaica. He was their only chance. 

"What if I said that our dear friend, Basset, was on this ship?" Jack asked thoughtfully. 

Audrina glared at him. "I'd say you were bloody mad." 

"He wouldn't leave Addison," Angelina stated quietly. Both Audrina and Jack almost forgot she was there. "He's got something of his." 

Jack shrugged. "Well then, evidently Mister Addison has indeed returned said object because Basset hisself is on my beauty of a ship." 

Audrina frowned and looked back at her brother. Rivulets of sweat cascaded down his body and he was shivering violently. His body seemed vacant of color; his skin was so pallid against the darkness of his hair. "I don't believe you." 

"I don't even believe myself most of the time, luv. But I assure ya, ol' what's-his-face is here…. somewhere…." 

Audrina felt herself believing him. She couldn't see a reason why he would even lie. He was not that cold hearted. He was not that much of a bastard. "Go get him," she said in a small, hushed voice. 

Jack grunted as he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Why, of course, Captain!" he said with a tinge of sarcasm. "Cotton, go get 'im." 

8888

Basset followed the mute silently down the corridor towards the sick bay. Cotton hadn't exactly stated the problem, evidently he couldn't. The mute hurried down towards the cabin with Basset following closely at his heels. 

The pair entered the cabin in a rush and Basset moved his eyes over Lucas's mangled body in horror. This was not the boy he had met in the tavern three days ago. This boy was mangled, but not beyond repair. Bruises littered his grotesque body, he whimpered with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. Blood pumped from the wound on his arm and, upon closer inspection, Basset knew that getting rid of the bullet would be difficult. 

"Napoleon," Angelina uttered. "He did not lie," she then said softly to herself. 

A ghost of a smile lingered over his lips. "'Ello, darlin'," he said to her. "No time fer a chat, honey." 

"Can you save him?" Audrina asked with a hint of fear tracing her tone. 

Basset walked over to the whimpering boy, he gazed at the splintered wound. He looked troubled, with his brows furrowed uncertainly and beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead. 

"Or rather, can ya save the whelp's arm?" Jack asked with a slight amusement. 

Basset nodded halfheartedly. "Honestly, Jack, Angelina, Audrina, there be a chance the boy migh' survive."

"And there's a chance he might die," Audrina growled. 

Basset nodded in agreement. "The bullet needs ter be removed. The bleedin' must be stopped. Or else he'll just be 'nother dead man --" 

"That tell no tales," Jack continued. 

"Aye, aye…" he murmured in agreement. "I en't got the proper tools to remove the bullet. We gon' need human hands to rid of it."

"I'll do it," Audrina murmured. 

Her fingers were small, delicate, as well as slightly calloused and rough from hard, menial labor. She had neither sharp fingernails nor wounds on her hands. She knew it had to be her. She had the stomach to plunge her fingers into tissue, blood, and muscle and retrieve the nasty bullet that endangered her precious brother's life. 

Honestly, Jack was not surprised at the girl's courage. She was courageous, brave, and terribly impulsive. She did things on a whim, and Jack knew that she hadn't really thought about it. She didn't really think of the consequences if she would fail to retrieve the bullet. Her brother would die and it would be all her fault, indirectly of course. 

"Yer sure, honey?" Basset asked tenderly. "Ain't no turnin' around when ye got yer 'ands deep into a man's blood and flesh. Ye got to be sure. Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure," she said warily. 

"Wash ye 'ands off then and Godspeed," Basset replied, patting her on the back softly. 

Audrina walked over to the basin of icy seawater. She plunged her hands into it and shuddered from the immediate coldness of it. She recoiled from the water when she was sure the filth, dirt and grim had been washed away. 

She walked towards her violently shivering brother. With a swallow, she put her fingers into the wound and fought back the nausea that climbed up her esophagus. It was an odd feeling, really, being in her brother's arm. It was soft, and she felt the wetness and heat of his blood. She heard him moan in agony and cry out in pain. She almost recoiled in horror but she kept on searching for the bullet. She _couldn't_ leave him. Not now. Still, she searched for the cold metal within his flesh and blood as Basset had described. 

When she first felt the cold steel lodged between his tissues, her heart soared. Then, her heart immediately sank. She hadn't even an idea how to get it out. Did she just grab it and pull it out? Or was there a more delicate process? She didn't stop to ask really, his breaths were growing shorter and weaker. It was now or never, really. She licked her lips nervously and began to dig out the bullet as gently as she could. 

Digging out the bullet caused more moans from her brother. He cried out in his deep slumber, tears flew from his eyelids. She almost felt tears falling down her own cheeks. He moaned and cried out in such horrific, grotesque agony that Audrina herself felt guilty. Guilty that she was causing him such pain. She paused for a moment when his screaming quieted for a fraction of a second and continued as she regained her cool composure. 

The bullet finally left his arm and was in her hand. The cylinder-shaped bullet was copper in color and stained with red drops. It felt warm in her hand, heated by the blood. Instantly, Audrina dropped the bullet on the floor as if it was cursed. It was cursed, it was unclean and tainted. Her hand and fingers were red with his blood and, with her bloodied hand; she wiped away the rogue tear that fell down her cheek. Now she looked ghastly with crimson smeared upon her face, and her eyes wild and distressed. 

"Ye did a fine job, luv," Basset said tenderly. "Go grab yerself a spirit o' some sorts, 'Rina. Ye can see the lad later." 

Audrina absentmindedly nodded as she wiped the blood off her face with her clean hand. She only succeeded in spreading the crimson out further on her face and made her seem more monstrous and devilish than before. "Promise me he will live." 

"The boy en't be fillin' his chest fer a long time, Audrina, honey," Basset said with a slight smile ghosting over his features. 

She knitted her brow uncertainly. "I take that as a yes?"

"Aye, missy, the boy will live." 

Audrina immediately relaxed and smiled at her older brother – by mere minutes, of course – but still her older brother. She really had no words for Basset; she merely smiled at him and quickly departed the cabin to be left alone with her thoughts in the Captain's Quarters. 

8888

Audrina grazed her fingertips over the dusty spines of the book. They were so unused, so new, and yet so peculiar. She suddenly realized that she hadn't held a book and read from it since she was fifteen. Pirates had no time to read, they only time they had was to plunder and pillage and steal, murder and rape. No time for the silly nonsense of reading. She was immediately entranced with the leather spines of the books and the way they felt underneath her soft touch. She read with difficulty, she hadn't done it in so long and when she was being taught, she never had much patience to sit down and listen. Her brother, however, was much more literate and often read while the rest of the crew had fallen into slumber.

Not her. She was never entranced by books. 

'Commedia Divina' a black leather book spine read. Interested, she took the book off the shelf and grazed her fingertips over the cover. She opened it slowly, the crack of the pages frightening her for a moment. She thought for a mere second that the book would crumble underneath her very touch. She opened the book and was faintly surprised to see that the book was written in a type of archaic Italian. The words were foreign and alien to her and she struggled to even read them out loud. 

"_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_," she said out loud, reading the first verse she saw. 

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," Jack said from behind her. 

Audrina jumped in surprise, almost dropping the delicate literature. She turned to face him and looked at him in a puzzled manner. "You speak Italian?" 

"Not one of my many talents," he said with a small smirk. "I sailed wit' a man by the name of Larry once. Completely obsessed with Dante. A bit of a whelp, actually. Eunuch, maybe." 

Audrina smirked at him. "And you memorized this whole book?" 

"No, I jus' happened to remember that very line." 

Her eyebrows rose uncertainly. "Oh?" she said with a smile. "That is quite the coincidence." 

"Quite," he smiled. "So, what, luv, are you doin' readin' my books, eh?" 

"Boredom," she responded. "I've become bored, Jack."

He reclined upon the hammock with a soft smile gracing his features as he gazed at her. "Bored of what, dearie? It possibly cannot be of me, because I'm such a devilishly entrancing man." 

Audrina rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are so humble," she said with sarcasm dripping off her words. Audrina went to put the book back on the bookshelf. 

"Ya di'n't answer my question, luv." 

She turned away from him and shrugged. "Everything, I suppose." 

"Everythin' is not very precise," he urged further. 

Audrina turned back to him and ran a hand through her dirty hair nervously. It was no longer soft, silky, and smelled of lavender. Now it was tangled, matted and smelled of smoke, blood, and dirt. She felt sickened as her fingers became tangled in her hair. "Life." 

Jack raised his eyebrows in shock. He went to his feet and went to embrace her. But she immediately shied away from him. He frowned; the moment she had seemed depressed or saddened, he knew that he could work this to his advantage. He could comfort her, whisper in her ear promises of love and affection. And then he would finally settle the lust that bothered him so. Yet, he felt ashamed that he planned to take advantage of her. But it was his very nature to be selfish. Wasn't it her fault to expect him to be loving and compassionate, when he was a rather egotistical man? 

Now the moment was over. It would take much more effort to bed her than before. He sighed with frustration and she barely heard it. He would have to try harder. 

"'We live for an instant, only to be swallowed in complete forgetfulness and the void of infinite time on this side of us,'" Jack said, 

Audrina smirked at him. "Very poetic, Jack," she said sardonically. "Conjure that up yourself?"

He shook his head and with a smile he said, "I've never been very poetic-like. Ol' whats-his-face once said such immortal words." He thought for a moment and, as the name finally came to him, his face erupted into a large grin. "Marcus Aurelius!" he said exuberantly. 

"Does it have a meaning? Or is it like the rest of the meaningless rubbish you spew out?" she retorted with annoyance. 

Jack laughed shortly as he leaned against the wall. He toyed with his braided beard thoughtfully. "Everythin' I say has the utmost importance."

Audrina eyed a bottle of rum that sat upon a table near the hammock. The amber liquid enticed her, and she desperately wanted to feel the heat of it against her lips. And then, maybe, for a moment, she could forget everything that troubled her. She walked over to it quickly and uncorked it with ease. She brought the dusty bottle to her lips and tilted it slightly so the liquid touched her open mouth. It burned only slightly, but she found that she was used to it. Closing her eyes, she drank the rum with satisfaction and, as she brought the bottle away from her lips, she found that she felt a great deal better. 

"Even so, Jack, why did you say such meaningless nonsense?" she responded. 

Jack grinned and took the rum bottle from her hand. Quickly, he took a much needed swig. As he removed the bottle from his mouth, he smiled at her once more in a drunken manner. "Luv, I'll tell ya once and I'll tell ya again. It is _not_ nonsense." 

"Then what? Then what is it? Please share your Godly knowledge with me!" she spat at him and immediately she turned away from him and softened. "What is the meaning of _that_, Jack?" 

Jack sauntered over to her and put an arm around her delicately. He smiled with satisfaction when she did not recoil away from him and shrug his arm off her. "Dearie," he whispered into her ear. "The underlyin' message of it is: live in the moment and tell everyone else to sod off. Follow yer heart. Save yer woman tears fer later. Yer a pirate, death could be right behind ya." 

"That's probably the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say," she said and looked away from him. 

"That's m'job. To keep ya guessin' what dear ol' Jack has in store fer ya next!" he slurred. 

Audrina looked back at him and down to his lips. She inhaled sharply as she looked back at his eyes. He never seemed so tempting before, but her fear forced her to look away from him. But still, that aching temptation to taste him once more pestered her. Jack saw her eyes move slowly down to his lips and he smiled to himself. 

"Tempting, aren't they?" he drawled close to her ear. 

She shrugged him off. "No," she lied.

Audrina took the bottle from his hand and merely tasted it. With that, she placed the dusty bottle where she found it and walked towards the door that led out to the deck. She could not trust herself at the moment. Her hand grazed the knob as she turned to merely get a look at him. He was staring at her, his eyes glittering with his boyish mischief. His dreads fell at his shoulders with the trinkets clinking together as they touched another. His eyes were so dark with the kohl lining them, making him appear mysterious and haunting. Audrina inhaled sharply and wished she never turned around to get a split second look at him.

It made her want to turn around and taste those lips once more. 


	28. Violent Delights

Tortugan Beginnings

Hey there! Thanks so much for the reviews! They were great! I apologize for not replying personally to everyone, I got caught up. Again, I'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Updates may be a little slow because I'm starting an original story that I'm spending a lot of time on. Thanks go to my beta and my reviewers. Tomorrow is my birthday! Woohoo.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Violent Delights

8888

Angelina sat at the very edge of the hard bunk that Lucas slumbered in. He lay for near half a day, sleeping. He did not look peaceful or very at ease. He looked rather haunted and trouble with his brow knitted together fitfully. His eyelids fluttered with anxiety and he squirmed about on the bunk as a thin sheen of sweat covered his lithe body. The strands of black hair seemed plastered on his forehead and his down-turned lips were slightly parted with his breath raspy and hoarse. Angelina worriedly placed her light hand on his wet cheek as she brought her lips close to his ear – cooing and hushing him to sleep. Lucas' fitful slumber did not cease, he merely moaned out; from the pain or gentleness of her breath, she did not know.

Blood had not seeped out of the terrible wound on his shoulder in the recent hours. The bandage had not been bled through but was merely tainted a light color of crimson, indicating that the blood was neither heavy nor constant. Angelina sighed to herself and neatly placed her hands in her lap hesitantly. Napoleon Basset said to her, many hours ago when the darkness still enveloped the cabin, "'Lina, ye are to stay wit' the lad. 'E may wake, 'e may not. If 'e asks for spirits, chow, anythin', ye are to supply him. Understand me, darlin'?"

Angelina had done just that. For hours, every time he writhed under the scratchy, moth eaten blanket from heat, she removed it. When he cried out for water, she took the cool liquid to his lips and he drank it with zeal. And when he cried out, for no particular reason, she placed her lips to his forehead, calming him immediately. But, for the past hour, he made no noises besides his shrill moaning and his raspy breathing.

"Lucas." She touched his forehead with her fingers. "You're scaring me, Lucas."

She expected no answer and she did not receive one. She only heard the hum of the waves, the shrieks of old wood and his breathing. Angelina was disappointed for some reason, even though she knew he wouldn't wake, not yet, at least. She turned away from his fretful face and wrung her gangly hands in apprehension.

Again, she turned back to his still form. "I know you'll live. Still, I'm frightened."

She waited for a moment, staring at his full lips as if they were to part and spew out words. There was no answer. "No, I didn't expect an answer. I don't quite know what I expect from this."

Angelina smiled at him, he looked so soft. She grazed her fingertips against his eyelids and was faintly surprised to feel the soft response of his eyes beneath. "From this," she repeated slowly. "This life. I'm not a pirate, Lucas. I'll never become one. I'll never be one. I don't know why I remain on this boat. Ship, I meant ship."

She paused and rubbed her temples in frustration. "I don't clean or cook. I don't know how. I sit here, all day long, and I listen to the world outside me, knowing that I'll never experience it."

Suddenly, she felt strange talking to a sleeping – nearly comatose – man. It never quite occurred to her how odd it was. She sat there, talking about her problems and insecurities while the man had just been shot. A new feeling of selfishness suddenly struck her as well. The pain he must have been feeling or even felt was near agony. Angelina was there to serve him, not use him as an outlet to her feelings. She almost wanted to apologize to him, but that even made her feel stranger. So, she placed her hand on his cheek, almost comforting and then turned away from him.

8888

Jack welcomed the heat of the sun upon his already bronzed face. He was quiet, besides the low rumbling of his hum, and he was at ease with the wooden spokes grasped in his hands. Dawn had only just arrived, less than an hour ago. Some slept in the bowels of the ship still, and others completed their difficult and laborious chores on the deck. He watched them with a fascination. The men on their knees, the holystone grasped within their dirty, blackened hands as they scoured the decks with intensity. Then, his dark eyes moved towards the silent men up in the rigging, their faces fearless. Still, he moved his eyes back towards the deck as men briskly moved over the ship, completing an errand or two. In and out, men brought their needles through broken sails with precision. Jack watched the routine of the _Black Pearl_ with a deep satisfaction that caused a familiar roguish smile to spread upon his lips.

As he scanned the decks with his beloved ship in his hands, he noticed that Audrina was not on deck. He caught no sight of her greasy, dirty, curly, black hair or her petite frame. Usually, before Marcus Addison had walked into their lives, she sat in the rigging, watching the ocean with contentment. Now, Jack knew, she lay in the cabin awake. She was awake when he left her on her hammock. As he slipped his shirt on earlier that morning and greeted her, Audrina merely smiled delicately without a word.

It was not a surprise to him that Audrina Hart was missing from the deck; however, it slightly irritated him. Yes, she was a woman. And, yes, she had gone through a dreadfully traumatic experience, but still she was a member of the crew. Why should she sit there in her hammock, reading Italian poetry and English classics that he scarcely even looked at?

Jack almost abandoned the helm and charged into their shared cabin and demanded her out. Still, he stopped himself and swallowed his irritation. It was early, yet he would force her into the pirate she once was soon. Without even needing to look over the deck, he knew Angelina and Lucas were both absent, as well. Lucas Hart lay motionless on a bunk inside the sick cabin while Angelina hovered over him like a mother. Or even a wife. Jack found this amusing – this "relationship" of theirs – it was almost nonexistent, yet so obvious. The perfect contradiction. He silently vowed he would play Cupid with them. Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow: Love Expert Extraordinaire. With a wistful smile, he concluded that he rather liked that.

8888

The morning progressed as usual for Captain Sparrow. Hours after dawn, he abandoned the helm and went to sate his ravenous hunger. The galley had been near empty; the crew had already gotten their porridge-like meal and were continuing on with their duties. Jack ate slowly, knowing that immediately after he would go to Audrina and force her out of this trance.

He was somewhat afraid. It was rather comical, a pirate captain afraid of bringing a mere _woman _to her wits. Yet, he was sometimes frightened of her harsh temper and her threats, even if he knew that Audrina would never dare carry them out. Jack wasn't necessarily afraid of anything she might physically do to him; he just rather hated confrontations with women. He was often spat at, threatened, but always slapped across the face. He remembered the sting of a women's slap across his cheek, and he didn't really miss it, either.

As the food before him began to disappear, he slowly rose from his seat and left the galley. Reluctantly, he continued on further towards his own cabin. He contemplated just letting her be. Yet, he kept walking because he knew that she couldn't keep herself in isolation for so long.

The door loomed right before him, and he opened the door slowly. The small room where the hammock and bunk stood was behind a red, velvet curtain. He saw her silhouette behind it. She was sitting cross-legged upon his bunk. He simply watched her for a moment until her soft breathing became more audible and he was put into motion once more. His hand grazed the curtain and he walked past it to see her fully.

Audrina turned to him curiously. "What?"

Jack looked at her. She had a book of some sort opened on her lap; he did not care to read the title. Her hair was pulled away from her face with her black bandana, with her curls cascading down her back. Her eyes were quizzical and narrowed upon him. It occurred to him suddenly that she seemed rather empty and not much like her former self. Her skin was dirty, her hair was radiating filth, and her clothes were partially torn and as equally soiled. She hadn't bathed for a fair amount of time and perhaps her filth matched even his own.

He grinned and sat on the bunk beside her as he leaned back with his hands laced behind his head. "Jus' curious, that's all, luv."

"Curious of _what_, may I ask?"

He shook his head with an increasing smile. "No, you may not ask, 'Rina."

"Insufferable," she replied with a trace of humor.

Jack lifted his eyebrow quizzically. "Insufferable? I am beginnin' to think that I'm borderin' on ambiguity."

She furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "Ambiguity? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, ya say I'm insufferable. What ya really mean is, 'yer devilishly handsome'. Ya mean both. Ya givin' me quite ambiguity."

Audrina simply looked at him and then gave the smallest hint of a smile as she began to understand. "Jack Sparrow: insufferable, devilishly handsome and _irritatingly _arrogant."

"Arrogant? No, never," he replied with charming sarcasm.

She closed the book on her lap and placed it on the table and sat back down on the bunk next to him. Audrina was close to him, their elbows almost touching, although he was reclined and she sat upright, cross-legged. She looked away from him and at the wooden floor. "So, Jack, tell me why you really came here."

Jack sat up and steadied himself with his hand. "Oh? I can't come here jus' to discuss the ambiguous nature of my name?"

Audrina looked at him intensely without a smile on her face. The smile quickly died from his.

"Piracy is in yer blood, luv," he started and he took her arm and rolled up her sleeve to show the 'P' branded on her flesh. She touched it wistfully. "Yer part of the crew and I don' want to see ya sitting here like a woman all day wallowin' in grief. Be the man ya pretend to be, 'Rina. Savvy?"

Audrina looked away from him once more and then after a few moments, she turned back to him and tilted her head to the side. "So, you know now?"

"That Marcus Addison is in fact yer parental figure? Aye," he replied.

She seemed confused for a moment, but as the memory of her whispered confession on the night of the battle came back to her memory, she relaxed. "Unfortunate, isn't it?" she said bitterly.

"The word 'unfortunate' seems to be loosely used here, luv," he retorted.

Audrina nodded in regretful agreement. "Yes," she said with her tones low and hushed. It seemed to resonate with sadness. "I suppose you are right, Jack. I've stayed in this dismal cabin in grief for much too long."

"Cynical, eh? I'm not quite prepared to feel miserable at this here moment, dearie. Do tell later, though, when I've got my rum in me hand and I can drown such sorrows," he joked with his charming smile.

She felt inclined to smile at his teasing manner and that handsome smile. "I won't forget to make you feel miserable."

"I'm lookin' forward to it!"

Jack looked away for a moment and took the book off the table that she had been reading before he came in. Jack looked at the cover with a smile. In bold, script letters read: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. He almost laughed. It was slightly comical to him. The "pirate" sitting upon his bunk read the complicated poetry about love and untimely tragedy; it was amusing. It seemed somewhat out of place as well. She did not look like a woman that would read tales of love as she wept for the fiction lovers. Jack tried not to laugh and he merely cracked a smile.

Thumbing through the pages, he stopped and read the page with speed. He stopped and turned to her expectant face. "These violent delights have violent ends," he read to her, and then closed the book and tossed it to the side. "What a _wonderful _description of the piracy occupation!"

Audrina was quiet for a moment and then, before Jack quite grasped what she was about to do, she kissed him. Her mouth was soft on his, their lips merely brushing across each other. She pulled away and was a mere inch away from his face with their noses almost touching. She could feel his breath and smell the salt and sweat from his skin. Jack put a hand tenderly on her cheek and pulled her closer. His lips crashed onto hers and soon became passionate.

Leaning back on the bed, with Jack hovering upon her reclined body, Audrina kissed him back fervently. His hands traveled up her shirt and lay dormant on her bare stomach for a few moments. His heart raced within his chest and he was almost certain she could feel it. He felt satisfaction suddenly. He finally received what he wanted – _her_.

Jack's hands lingered at the hem of her shirt and slowly. He pulled it up over her head to leave her chest bare before him. Audrina pulled away for a moment to look at him. He looked over her face. Her skin was drained and flushed with red tinting her cheeks. Her black hair was about her like a halo, and then his eyes traveled downward. Never had he seen her breasts so close and with her permission. With his hand, he grasped the left and teased the nipple as he kissed her once more.

Excitedly, his hands traveled down to her breeches and paused at the hem. He waited for a moment to see if she was going to protest, but she said nothing. Jack pulled down her breeches and she eased them off with a kick of her legs and they lay abandoned on the floor. Now, she was completely naked underneath him. The excitement in him rose even higher still. The curve of her hips, her naked legs beneath him. Her body totally unguarded; he groaned at the tightness in his own breeches.

He wanted to say something to her for a reason he could not explain. "Audrina," he said huskily, and he found no other words.

Audrina's eyes grew wide for a moment with surprise. His lips touched her neck while his hands still groped her body. He eagerly seized her neck with passion. Jack's kisses led downwards towards her breasts. He looked at her face as his lips lingered at a nipple. She seemed pleased, satisfied and incredibly _frightened_. He stopped only for a moment to wonder if he should continue.

Suddenly, he realized that he didn't want to take her like this. It was in the middle of the day and the sun was still in the sky. He did not want to ravage her in the daylight for some reason he could not explain. He wanted her with the stars speckling the sky and with the candles burning and the lanterns turned up so he could see her body.

Jack retreated and sat up suddenly. He gazed at her naked body and her confused face. He wanted her so badly. She was beautiful, not overly so but in a rough, savage way that made her even more appealing. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead, and he could see the nervous trembling of her body.

"Do you not want me, then, Jack?" Audrina asked angrily.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "O'course not, 'Rina. I want you," he licked his lips nervously, "very much. This doesn't seem proper-like, bein' it's still daylight and Mister Gibbs might drop on us at any time."

She laughed shortly and mockingly. "I never expected you to be worrying about what is proper and what is not."

"I surprise ya every day, don' I?"

Audrina looked away from him and faintly nodded. "You wouldn't even begin to realize how much you surprise me," she said quietly underneath her breath.

"Pardon?" he drawled.

"Nothing, just go, Jack," she turned away from him and pulled a blanket over her naked body.

The pirate captain looked at her regretfully. She was naked and waiting for him, and he said no. Why? He wasn't quite sure, at the moment.

As he stepped out on the deck, he suddenly realized why. In that brief moment when he looked up at her face when he hovered over her naked body, he saw fear. And he didn't want to take her while she feared him.


	29. A Heart Beat

Tortugan Beginnings

I haven't updated in a while. I apologize. I kind of went on a hiatus from writing and fan-fiction in general. I haven't been on the website. Anyways, I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to personally respond to each review. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

A Heart Beat

8888

Lucas began to wake from his deep slumber with a flutter of his eyelids and his body quivering slightly from ache. His eyes were wide now, from the pain and confusion. He could faintly make out the slumbering silhouette of a girl on a hammock and he heard the soft hum of her breathing. The hammock swayed in the rocking of the ship and it instantly caused him to become nauseous by just gazing at it. Shutting his eyes tight, the calm sensation returned to him and he opened them once more. He stirred and attempted to sit up but in doing so, a sharp, intense pain struck his shoulder. He moaned and lay back down in defeat.

He was in utter confusion. Where did this pain come from? Why did it stab him like a thousand knives into his flesh? The memories of the past week had been slightly murky; he remembered rescuing Audrina and learning her terrible secret. Marcus Addison was their father but the rest he had trouble recalling. There was a battle; that he remembered. The sound of clashing swords, slicing flesh, screams, gunshots and the utter mayhem of combat. He remembered it only vaguely.

As he searched his memory desperately, it came back to him. He remembered running over the deck, cutlass in hand and vengeance in his eyes. He was too rash; he made the decision on impulse. He decided to murder Marcus Addison. Lucas wondered if he killed him. In the back of his mind, he was certain that he hadn't but there was still that sliver of doubt.

_Remember, Lucas, remember. _

Addison's face was so dark. He remembered seeing the individual beads of sweat on his ruddy face. Lucas could picture those dark eyes glazed over with malice. Lucas ran at him. He remembered running. He remembered his feet hitting the wooden deck and the pounding of his heart in his chest. The ache was vivid in his mind. It was so sudden. They were suddenly fighting. Father against son. Even if Addison knew, it wouldn't have mattered. Lucas Hart was just another pirate to him – blood ties or not. The cutlass had struck him, mere flesh wounds, but then a crack of a pistol.

Then there was only darkness. And now, he lay on the hard bunk of the sick bay listening to the hum of the ocean in the night.

Suddenly, Lucas realized that he had no idea how long it was after the battle but he supposed it was only a few days – three at most. The wound was still fresh and still stung with fervor. Bruises were still apparent on his lithe body and the cuts still scabbed.

Angelina stirred in her hammock and she rose to her feet to check on her ward. He watched her with inquisitive and affectionate eyes as she approached him. When she caught sight of his open eyes, she gasped. Angelina rushed towards him and embraced him. Tears were falling from her eyes onto his cheeks. Lucas touched her hair, that long, golden hair. He petted it, cooing to her and soothing her. Angelina shouldn't cry. Her grip tightened even more and the pressure on his shoulder caused him to groan. She let him go and sat on the edge of the bunk. Lucas could see tears glittering in her eyes.

"Lucas," she said softly. "You're back."

Nodding, Lucas reached out and took her delicate hand in his own and held it tenderly. "Yes, Angelina, I am. I never truly left, you realize that. But tell me, how long was I gone?"

"Three days, I cared for you and I will continue this. Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Anything, Lucas."

Lucas smiled with appreciation. "Thank you, then, Miss Lewis," he said with his turquoise eyes twinkling. He realized that his voice was raspy and hoarse and that his breathing labored. "Water, I ask. I'm severely thirsty."

"Yes. You do not want anything to eat?" she asked softly.

He considered it and nodded slowly. "Yes I think that I would like food. Thank you," a pause. "Audrina? Is she well?"

"Audrina is alive and unharmed," Angelina averted he eyes from his face. "She's different, in a way. Jack says it. She's tormented by _him,_ you know. Your father, my master."

Silence. Lucas said nothing for a long period of time with Angelina's hands clasped within his own. He sat in thought as she simply stared at him in frightened awe.

"He's not your master," he said very quietly – a mere whisper. "He's not my father. Not mine, not my blood and not my flesh."

Taking her hand to his chest, Lucas laid it on her chest. A fiery flush came to her cheeks. He placed his hand over hers and felt the best underneath. It was pounding fiercely and with such rhythm. They listened in union and in silence of some time. To feel her heart underneath his fingertips – it was exhilarating.

"That is the beat of your heart and not his," he said. "You and this heart are one. It is yours and eternally so even when you taste bitter mortality. That rhythm still belongs to you. He reigns no power over you, Angelina, my love."

Lucas then took her hand to his chest. Her hand was cold on his bare flesh. It made him shiver. He whispered, "This is the beat of my heart. This belongs to me and no man – father or not – would ever dominant it. Understand this, Angelina, humanity cannot be enslaved, not in the literal sense. The beat of one's heart defines freedom, I ask you to understand this."

Looking into her soft twinkling eyes and her smooth porcelain skin, he felt inclined to taste her flesh, her lips. He moved closer to her and felt her smooth lips for the second time. Lucas pulled away almost immediately and looked at her, her taste still fresh.

"Why do you torment me?" Angelina asked in a hoarse voice as she quickly rose and left the room.

8888

The wind against her cheek felt almost alien to Audrina. The soft hum of the ocean was mere memories until now. It seemed as if she had not seen the ocean in years. She smiled as the spray of the ocean splashed on her face and she smiled at the moonlight dancing upon timid waters. With her arm lazily draped over the railing, all she could think of was Jack. The way he smiled and the way his voice sounded – so lazy and relaxed yet articulate and more intelligent than Audrina would have guessed.

That afternoon – hours earlier – they had touched each other, roved each other with hungry mouths. As they were about to commit themselves more to each other, he stopped her, he didn't take her like she wanted. Faintly, she wondered why. She had been frightened and all throughout she had that ghastly, grotesque vision of her father. Yet, she struggled to forget only so she could finally feed her lust.

Drumming her long, slightly elegant fingers with bitten fingernails on the wooden rail, Audrina turned around in boredom. It was then she saw the profile of Jack Sparrow at the helm, his fathomless eyes locked onto the dark distance. She stared at him and felt her limbs lock and unable to move. Slowly, it seemed almost inhuman; he looked at her and her cheeks turned redder still. His eyes locked onto her own and neither turned away. As her heart began to slow, Audrina began to move towards the stairs that led towards the helm. His eyes followed her the whole way.

"Salutations," Jack drawled while his eyes averted back to the open darkness and he tipped his hat teasingly.

Audrina's shoulders slumped. "Jack," she said. "What happened? Tell me, Jack and tell me now or I'll surely go mad!

He looked at her, smiling. "Ya must be more specific, luv. A lot has happened in my forty years o' livin'."

"You know what I'm talking about," she retorted with an intense frown. Audrina walked towards him and now stood directly before the helm, staring into his eyes.

Jack swallowed his anxiety uncertainly. "Oh," he whispered. He did not really know what to say. The answer was mute on his lips. After a long period of just staring at her, he answered. "Well, 'Rina, acts of the carnal nature committed durin' the afternoon hours are quite scandalous."

"This is a pirate ship, Jack. It is meant to be scandalous," she snapped.

It was at that moment Audrina realized that Jack was lying. She did not know the reason why he recoiled from her but she knew that whatever he claimed the reason to be was a hideous lie. It would have been a lie for her to say that it did not hurt her. It hurt her like the stab of a knife and a bullet piercing her heart and it hurt her like Marcus Addison had hurt her. She knew Jack saw the anguish residing behind her glimmering eyes. Yet, he said nothing concerning it.

After a few moments of heavy silence, he finally felt complied to answer her protests. "Well, luv," he snaked an arm around her and trailed his fingertips up her bicep, "a continuation of said events could be in motion."

Audrina looked away, shuddering from his touch. It seemed as if she contemplated the mere idea of just being with him. She felt as if she had no words to say. She stood there on the deck with her mouth parted and her heart hammering in her chest. "Why should I?"

"You want me," he answered simply with a small smile of satisfaction.

It was his smile of arrogance that irritated her. As her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed upon him, Audrina became slightly unnerved at how he did not squirm underneath her stare. "You're bold."

"Oh, the wide array of adjectives you use to describe me. Intolerable, insufferable, unbearable, adorable – don't deny that one, luv – and now finally, bold. I think I feel slightly honored at such thought of my own character, 'Rina."

Audrina, now, could not help but chuckle at his own arrogant view of himself. "All of them are true, save adorable."

"Ah, yer humor, dear Audrina," Jack said wryly. "Refreshing. Yer lack of hygiene and feminine washin' habits contain even more hilarity."

She smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair. It occurred to her suddenly that her hair was unclean and smelt rancid. In fact, her whole body acquired such an odor. "I think you're right," Audrina nodded in agreement. "I think I'm in need of a wash."

"What say you and me assist each other in said washing." he suggested with a playful wag of his eyebrows and a wicked grin.

Audrina smirked and chuckled softly. "Oh, your so _charming, _Captain Sparrow!" she mocked with a faked enthusiasm. "How do I resist such charm and wit, I wonder?"

"A question that may be pondered fer centuries," Jack retorted and with that, she spun on her heels and left him with an amused smile.

8888

The hot water soothed Audrina as she sat in the basin with her head back and her eyes closed. A soft breeze from beyond the velvet red curtain enveloped her nude body causing her to shudder in discomfort. She opened her eyes and took a bar of soap that Lucas had bought sometime in their visit to Nassau months ago and rubbed it against her body. The soap did not lather yet she felt satisfaction when the soft smell of lavender touched her nose. She submerged under the water. After soap had been thoroughly cleansed from her scalp, she rose from the tub.

Her bath had been short but the short time allowed her to relax. As she stepped out of the basin and onto the floor, dripping wet, she sought for a cloth or rag to wipe her body dry. She found a piece of fabric from a shirt perhaps and dried herself. Slipping on new clothes – she decided to wash her old ones – her hand traveled to her throat. It was then that she remembered the necklace Jack had given her.

The necklace was beautiful, she remembered. Many facets of sapphire glimmered in the moonlight. It was heavy but still hung from her neck with a simple elegance. He gave it to her that night she was stolen from her home, the ship. With guilt, Audrina fiercely wondered if the bastards had ripped it from her pretty little neck and sold it while she lay in a cage in the Captain's Quarters. She never told them about the cage. She didn't tell anyone but Angelina knew and said nothing. She didn't want to speak about the cage – neither did Audrina. That cage, did they take the beautiful necklace as she lay unconscious?

After a few moments thought, Audrina yelped with joy when she remembered she had taken it off before she ventured out onto the dark deck. The necklace was terribly heavy and it didn't seem to fit in with her pirate's rag. The black bandana did not compliment the gleaming stone. She remembered placing it on the little table where she put most of her possessions. Spotting the table near the bookcase, she moved towards it with excited velocity. There the necklace shone as much as it always did. Her heart soared at seeing the beautiful piece of jewelry abandoned on the table.

Carefully, Audrina took it from the table. She held it in her hands and felt its weight. She softly blew on it to relieve the dust. Then, she placed the stone between her breasts and clasped it in the back. Turning to a mirror, she smiled at her reflection. Her hair was soaking wet with the ringlets distorted and mere waves, it would curl as it dried. Her skin was clean once more, sweat washed off and dried blood disappeared. Audrina's eyes without kohl and bright. Her feet bare and her breeches stopping just at her knee while her shirt was white – near white – and fell to her thighs. The buttons of the shirt were carefully undone, showing a hint of breasts and the fabulous gleaming necklace.

It seemed so out of place yet seemed to fit in perfectly. It was gorgeous and for the first time in many a night, she smiled at herself. Then she turned away, and retreated to the bunk and a book. She would leave the bunk when Jack returned and go to her hammock but the bunk accommodated her finely for now.

_Romeo & Juliet_ was near the end, the bulk of pages becoming thin. Juliet was about to be placed in the catacombs while Romeo still banished in a neighboring Italian town. It was sad – heartbreaking – yet Audrina felt no sympathy for them. She merely felt a satisfaction that she was not yet wounded by love yet they were. It was terribly selfish but they were fictional and she was real and only then was it allowed to be selfish.

Heavy footfalls pulled her concentration out of the page. Audrina marked the page, put it on the bookshelf and then went to her hammock. She reclined in it, with her arm behind her head and her other hanging lazily off the side. She gazed at the ceiling in awe. She sensed his arrival and turned to look at him and nodded a hello. He did the same.

Then Jack saw the necklace and a large grin stretched out on his face. "Splendid! This is all going so _splendidly_!"

"What, Jack, is so splendid?" teased Audrina.

Jack sauntered over to her hammock and rocked it roughly causing her almost to spill over but she steadied herself and glared. "Rather, what _isn't _splendid!"

Audrina laughed quietly and reached over towards the table. Taking a brush in her hand, she softly combed out the tangles and imperfections in her hair until it gleamed and cascaded in curls. Taking the bandana, she tied her hair back. "Whatever you say, Jack."

"About continuing said rather enjoyable activities of this morning, luv, what say you?" he drawled.

She furrowed her brows, rather shocked at his boldness. Her heart began to quicken and she shrugged lightly. "I don't know."

"That's unfortunate," he answered with an obvious frown.

Audrina rose from the hammock unsteadily. "I suppose it is."

Audrina got up from the hanging hammock and moved to the bookshelf. Looking at the spine of the books, she saw her _Romeo and Juliet. _ Suddenly, she remembered the line he quote hours earlier and her heart quickened still. Audrina stole a quick glance at Jack before he caught her. She was exhilarated from the mere appearance of him that it was almost embarrassing.

"You want it," he growled. "Ya want it as ya wanted piracy, luv. Ya want it as ya want freedom. I am freedom, dearie. Everyone wants to taste freedom."

Audrina spun around to face him as her face darkened ominously. "It would be wise to refrain from arrogance, Captain Sparrow."

Eyebrows rose curiously at the sound of his proper title. Jack looked her over for a second. "Truth and arrogance sometimes coincide."

Again, she considered him. His intelligence and his wit; it baffled Audrina. She bit her lip as she came closer to him – feeling brave. She was mere feet from him and if she just reached out only slightly, she could place her hands flat on his chest but she refrained from doing so. "Do you think this now?"

"O'course," he replied nonchalantly.

Audrina was fairly amused. Jack seemed so comical, standing there with a wide grin and his eyes full of lust. Really, he always had lustful eyes. In the taverns, his eyes followed his whores; they rested on their hips, their breasts. Never had she felt bitter jealousy. Now, as he looked at her with those same, wide black eyes, she felt satisfaction. He was not buying her for the night nor was she going to leave at the first sign of daybreak and take coins off the table as she ran to another customer.

The soft feel of his breath upon her neck woke her from her reverie. Audrina looked at his face, his eyes and then his lips. They seemed so soft yet she could not remember the way they tasted or felt. She could scarcely remember the feel of his beard tickling her chin. It was strange that she couldn't recall such details yet she felt that she wanted to refresh her memory. "This is madness," she murmured underneath her breath.

Jack's face brightened considerably. "Or merely brilliance, luv. Why deny yerself such freedom, 'Rina?"

"It's not denying freedom that plagues me, Jack. It's denying temptation and selfishness."

That comment seemed to catch Jack off guard. He sucked in his breath and contemplated his answer. Planning was very important to him, he needed this woman in his bed and he would use the power of persuasion to make it so. After a split second, he smiled and snaked his arm around her frail shoulders. "That is _madness_."

With knitted brows, Audrina seemed confused. "How so?"

"The attempt to deny _my _temptation, dearie. No easy feat, I assure you," Jack whispered in her ear.

Immediately, she shrugged his arm off her, to his disappointment. Turning away from him, Audrina seriously contemplated just forgetting her worries and doubts. She thought about just turning towards him and feeling the soft tickle of his beard and the harshness of his lips. Yet, strange cowardice kept her from doing so. She could feel his stare on her back; she could feel his impatience although it was not verbally expressed. Audrina was surprised to see her hand shaking violently as she lifted it to run her fingers through her long, black hair.

She felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder and she turned in alarm. Although she knew who it was, it still surprised her. Turning once more towards Jack, Audrina backed up as their noses were almost touching. He grimaced in response and took a step forward. She took a step back, keeping less than a foot between them. Again, Jack stepped forward as she stepped back. Her back was now pressed up against the wall and Audrina looked away from his demanding face. The pestering sensation of fear welled up inside her.

A flutter of her heart and the familiar rush of adrenaline reminded her of the feeling of fear. She had experienced it aboard that ghastly ship. She had experienced it as a young girl, running from the flames she had ignited. She had experienced deep within the brothel with the darkness taking hold of her. Fear – it wasn't terribly common for her, yet more common for her than any pirate. Still, this was unusual for Audrina. _He_ frightened her? It seemed preposterous and bizarre. And her fear was affecting her pride – her famous confidence in herself. Swallowing her breath, Audrina moved her eyes back to his bright face and told herself silently to relax. This was Jack Sparrow and had he ever hurt her?

No, he hadn't.

Jack was almost reeling with satisfaction. He walked towards her and found that she couldn't back away. His body was touching her and his lips only lightly touched hers.

Audrina sucked in her breath. "That was bold."

Again, he kissed her roughly. Jack's hands rested on her hips, drawing her close and not letting her move away. It surprised him at first that she did not respond. Then, after moments, she began to kiss him back with such a ferocity that astonished him. She let her hands move underneath his shirt and rest on his powerful chest. Underneath his flesh, Audrina could feel the thump of his heart, beating in rhythm. They parted for a moment and stared at each other.

"I don't love you, Jack," Audrina said suddenly.

Jack scanned her face curiously. It was surprising, really. He had taken many women. Some whores and others were not. The others often professed a deep admiring love or affection to him after he had tasted their flesh with his lips. Most always wanted to see him again. But never had a woman bluntly said she felt no love for him. Honestly, it puzzled him. "N'ver expected ya to, luv."

"You don't love me either," she continued.

Jack nodded. "No, my only love is th' sea, dearie."

Audrina nodded with a smile. She was satisfied with his answer. As long as he was being honest, she was fine. She could handle the fact that they only felt a faint affection and attraction for each other and nothing more. Lightly, she placed her hand on his unshaven cheek and brought his face closer. Again, she kissed him with fervor and she felt tugging at her breeches.

She let them pool around her feet and Jack led her towards the bunk. With each step, her heart was racing.


	30. Honest Intentions

Tortugan Beginnings

'Ello, loves! I'm terribly sorry that I'm being a horrible author at the moment and not getting back to you. I also apologize for being so slow. Forgive me;. Thank you SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews. They make me smile. D Well, the following chapter is EXPLICT. If you do not read the top part, you won't be lost. But it would be better to read the end. Enjoy and please tell me how my first 'dirty' scene was. Haha.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Honest Intentions

8888

The bunk was soft, the pillows softer still. The sun was still absent from the black skies with bright, twinkling stars speckling the blackness. Pale moonlight fell through the wide, open windows, illuminating her naked body. Her body was rigid with anxiety. As Jack straddled her, still clothed, Audrina's heart raced faster. He leaned down to taste her lips, and she almost recoiled away from him but restrained herself. The fear she felt was not one of a virgin's. Rather it was much deeper and violent than that. It was something almost indescribable. It was a somewhat familiar fear – she felt it on the _Abaddon_ and she felt it in the brothel. And now, she felt that fear as he straddled her.

Strangely, Audrina did not ask him to stop. She accepted his affections without protest. Again, Jack's lips touched her neck softly at first, near her collarbone. With a violent shudder, her hands roamed to his shirt. His lips touched her neck more harshly now. He bit at the tender skin with ferocity, her eyes widening at the intensity. Audrina began to untie the sash with shaking hands. It fell away from him and her hands returned to his dirty shirt and pulled it away from his flesh.

Audrina's insides tightened with hesitation as she beheld his great, bare chest. Taut, darkened nipples upon a muscular chest that was riddled with scars as was his equally muscled arms. The gunshot scars, round little wounds, were most evident. Then there were the crooked, long, thing scars that ran from his chest to his arm in no pattern at all. Nervously, she placed her hands upon his chest causing Jack to look at her curiously but he remained quiet. Her touch wandered downwards toward a hard, rippled stomach that did not really surprise her. It seemed as if Audrina had never beheld a naked male torso before but this was different.

This was not forced and she wanted to do this. She wanted him. It occurred to her that she never really wanted a man like this before. In this sexual manner yet she did not love him. Not at all.

Suddenly, Audrina felt his harsh, brittle lips upon hers again. Jack was now demanding, brutal and entranced with desire. His tongue eagerly forced her lips open and she kissed him back with equal fervor. His hands too roamed her body with an insatiable curiosity. The curve of her hips, the bulge of her breast, it caused him to inwardly gasp at the sheer amazement of his manipulation. Jack Sparrow had finally gotten what he desired and his conscience no longer plagued him. Perhaps it was the fortunate confession of her lack of love for him. Audrina realized that this was not about love but rather lust.

He looked down at her, and the sapphire gleamed in the moonlight. Jack touched it softly and was ecstatic to see the sapphire was the only thing adorning her naked body. She almost looked beautiful in the light of the moon and candles.

Jack continued with a calm mind, his hands feeling the ribs beneath her chest. His lips touched her collarbone, near the necklace, and continued down towards her breasts. Demandingly, he teased the nipple with his tongue. Audrina's eyes widened. Arching her back, Jack kissed her breast more forcefully, with his hands grasping her hips and pushing her back down. Becoming familiar with the feeling, Audrina felt a soft smile returning to her face and then an even softer moan.

He retreated and Audrina leaned up to look into his dark eyes. Jack seemed amused and he held her neck with affection. His other hand lay on her inner thigh, not quite touching her most intimate place. His hand rested on a thin scar that ran from her thigh to the top of her knee. He looked at it, grotesque and near hideous in the light, and Audrina blanched with embarrassment. Jack looked back up at her and moved his hand away and kissed the scar.

Removing his lips from the scar, he placed his hand where it had previously laid. Audrina held her breath, waiting. The feel of his cold hands sent waves of heat throughout her body. Surprisingly, his hand did not move upward towards the joining of her legs. It made her impatient and curious. She wanted to feel Jack. She almost needed him.

"Luv, the word 'enjoyment' will hold all new meanin' fer you," Jack drawled.

Audrina responded, "Ah, I look forward to it, Jack," a thoughtful pause, "Is it your intention to take advantage of me? To seduce me?"

Jack moved his hand upward but stopped before he felt the downy, curling hair. "Ah, Audrina, I confess. My e'ery intention was to take advantage o' ya an' ravage ya till the end o' the night. Wonderful intentions, I assure ya."

Audrina felt her heart race with even more ferocity at the sound of his silky, drawling tones. "Honesty, such a thing I admire," she replied hesitantly.

With a sudden intake of breath, her hands moved to the strings of his breeches. Audrina untied them slowly and pulled them away from his waist. Nervously, her eyes lingered downwards toward the lower portion of his body now in the nude. Brows rose in surprise as she witnessed his great size. Thighs muscled and chiseled with a light layer of hair covering his limbs.

Her hand crept towards him and she felt him very softly. Astonished at his permission of his, for no other man had allowed this before, Audrina looked at him. He seemed to be grinning with pleasure and Jack nodded slowly.

Again, she touched him. Wrapping her hand around him, she began to move her hand upwards and downwards. Audrina felt his hand tightened on her leg, perhaps from surprise or excitement, she didn't really care. Her pace began to quicken after a few moments. Jack reached up and cupped her cheek, much to her surprise. Once more, he kissed her. Audrina pulled her hand away and threaded her fingers through his tangled, black hair and drew his tanned face closer. The kiss deepened, as it would as their passion grew.

Audrina was prepared for the inevitably. She was prepared for him to enter her but when he did, she couldn't suppress her surprise. Jack pushed into her causing her to exhale sharply. There was no pain; this was rather gentle compared to some of the men she had laid with. Yet, startling memories came flashing back and she shut her eyes tight, concentrating on him and only him. He grunted causing her to open her eyes again. He was not even looking at her, rather over her shoulder, his face dark with passion.

"Jack," she uttered, her tones strained and hushed.

Jack looked back at her and smiled at her. Rapidly, he moved in and out of her, pushing himself almost fully inside. He breathed hard and cupped her breast with his hand and rained kisses upon her neck. Jack buried his head into her mass of black hair. It smelled of lavender and sweat. Her skin smelled of his salvia. His lips touched her ear intimately; he felt her shudder beneath him. Audrina tried to restrain a soft moan but overwhelming ecstasy could not contain it. She placed her hands onto the small of his back, feeling soft curling hairs that might have repulsed her but did not in this situation.

Sweat began to form on both their nude bodies. She felt his hands move away from her breast and to her neck while the other lay on the gentle curve of her hips. Audrina began to arch her back once more, causing Jack to darken with ardor. Her muscles clenched down around him and she moaned loudly, her impassioned cries reverberating throughout the room.

Again, she tried to groan his name, say his name but she found making speech near an impossibility. Raking her bitten fingernails on his back, Jack cried her name in ecstasy. Audrina moved her hands away from his back, concerned that he would begin to bleed from brutality. Entwining her fingers into his mass of black hair, the clinking of his trinkets lost in the loud groans and moans emitted from the both of them. She pulled on his locks wildly.

As the intense feeling faded away for Audrina, she released his black hair. Breathing hard, she moved upwards and kissed his neck. Jack's brow rose in astonishment at her bravery, he hadn't expected this of her. Then, as he thrust into her once more, he finally was overcame with the passion and spilled into her.

Breathing hard, Jack pulled out of her and lowered himself to the right of her. Audrina immediately rolled over towards him and tenderly placed her head on his heaving chest. He placed his hand on the small of her back, running his fingers up and down her spine. Their sweat mingling together, their labored and heavy breathing in union and the scent of salvia perfuming the air.

"Jack," she said. "Jack. I…I…"

"One o' my many talents, luv," Jack drawled in response. "Leaves 'em speechless every time."

Leaning up, Audrina steadied herself with her hand and drew the blanket around the naked upper portion of her body. She turned back towards him with an amused smirk. "Such conceit."

"Conceit, truth – coinciding traits, luv."

Audrina positioned herself back onto his muscular chest; the blanket fell from her back and left it bare. "Perhaps," she considered.

Exhaustion began to tug at her eyelids. Closing her eyes, the rocking of the ship lulled her into a deep sleep. She scarcely remembered the feel of his hands entwined in her black, curling hair and his soft breath on her cheek.

8888

"Audrina," said a voice.

The quiet voice roused Audrina from her light, fretful slumber. Her eyelids began to part and she rubbed it absentmindedly as the figure came into focus. Angelina's stark blonde hair came into view, as did her delicate, doll like features and her bright blue eyes. Her chapped, broken lips were upturned into a smile. Audrina furrowed her eyebrows together curiously – this was strange. Angelina seldom smiled, especially at a time like this, when Audrina's brother was so wounded.

Audrina leaned up and drew the blankets close to her body. She did not want to show her nakedness. "Angelina?"

Turning her head to the right, Audrina realized that the other side of the bunk was vacant. The covers were no longer warm with Jack's body heat and she faintly wondered when he had left her. The sun was high in the sky – indicating it was midday. It felt unusual to wake at such a late hour. The previous night's events justified her exhaustion, she reminisced with an inward grin.

Angelina sat on the bed and took Audrina's hands into her own. "Lucas is awake."

"W-What?" she said incredulously.

Angelina nodded and went to her feet. "He's asking after you, I think you better go see him."

"Yes…yes, of course," Audrina said in response. Wrapping the blankets around her body, she sat up and went to her feet. Gathering her clothes in her arm, Angelina turned around modestly as Audrina prepared to clothe herself.

She dropped the blanket around her shoulders. Examining her body, Audrina realized that she had quite a few love bites etched into the flesh of her neck and breasts. The sapphire was heavy around her neck, her hand fluttered to it subconsciously. With a smile, she remembered Jack looking at it, smiling at it and then kissing her. Strangely, those images faded and the images of Marcus Addison burned into her mind. His rancid breath, his greasy face and booming, sardonic laughter.

Audrina shuddered with disgust. Forcing the images from her mind, she pulled her breeches up and laced them carefully. Her shirt was pulled over her frail shoulders. Going over to her table of possessions, she carefully unlatched the sapphire around her neck and placed it on table top. Taking her black bandana from the same table, she tied it around her black hair and inserted her hoop earrings.

Swallowing nervously, she turned to Angelina. Audrina was terribly afraid to see Lucas. Maybe he would look into her eyes and say, 'You, this was your fault. All your fault. If you hadn't been weak and been captured, this wouldn't have happened.'

She needed to see her brother. She needed to see him and talk to him. She needed to look into those similar turquoise eyes and apologize for everything she ever put him through. Yet, she was so afraid. She had done everything for him – even push her wriggling fingers into an open, hot wound – just to save him. Still, what if Lucas said, 'No, leave me be.'? Audrina wouldn't have been able to handle it.

It was her fault, all her fault that he was shot.

"Audrina?" inquired Angelina. "Come."

Audrina nodded but before they stepped through the door to the deck, she stopped Angelina. "Tell me, Angelina; tell me first before I see him. Is he…going to be well?"

"Yes."


	31. Promise Me, Audrina

Tortugan Beginnings

This is a shorter chapter. Well, I'm sorry for being slow and not answering reviews personally. Anyways, thank you all for the great chapters. I'm going on vacation soon so expect another chapter the first week of August (if I can, I'll try hard though). Well, enjoy.

8888

**Tortugan Beginnings**

Promise Me, Audrina 

8888

Overwhelming darkness surrounded Audrina as she walked over the threshold and into the cabin. A lantern was lit and the orange flames flickered over her brother's face. Her breath caught in her throat as she took sight of him. He looked so alive, so wonderfully healthy. The light in his eyes had brightened; black hair no longer stuck to his forehead, the blood no longer bathed him. As she studied him, she didn't quite notice the gauntness of his frame and the deep shadows underneath his eyes. Audrina only noticed the happiness dancing in his eyes. Lucas sat up, propped on an elbow and smiled at her.

The door closed with a small thump as Angelina made her way out. As she walked, Audrina was strangely aware of her feet hitting the floor. She was aware of the heart in her chest racing frantically. Though, it seemed as everything else had melted away. Audrina saw only her brother. Her ears could not catch the sound of pounding waves against the hull of the ship. Nor, the booming voice of Jack only upstairs. The ship rocked and lurched forward but Audrina didn't even move. Her body was stiff and her eyes unmoving from his body.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, Aud," he said.

"With good reason!" Audrina retorted. "You almost died and here you are, sitting and laughing as if that bullet never entered your body!"

Lucas tightened his thick eyebrows. "Well, I'm fine now."

Nodding, she said, "Oh yes, I can see that."

"That sounds sarcastic."

Furrowing her brow, Audrina shook her head. "No, it's not. It's just overwhelming, Luc. It startles me to see you like this. You look healthy and wonderful but I know you're not. You just don't understand, Luc."

"Trust me, Aud, I can understand perfectly well," Lucas said.

Instantly, she knew exactly what he meant. Memories flooded back and she closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and saw his face. It never occurred to Audrina that Lucas looked remarkably similar to Addison – daddy dearest. They bore the same mouth and jaw. Both had curly black hair though Addison's was longer. And in his eyes, there was hate and murder. In Lucas's there was merely love and affection. A twitching smile masked her deepening frown.

"I'm sorry, did it bring up…_memories_?"

"No," she said with a quick glance to the abandoned tray of food to avoid his forceful gaze.

Looking back to him, Audrina saw that he didn't believe her. His eyes narrowed quizzically and his brow slightly elevated. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Audrina moved towards him and sat at the very edge of the hard bunk, lightly touching the top of his hand. He flipped his palm and clutched her hand in a brotherly fashion, as if to say: everything will be all right, no matter what.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"What," her hand tightened around his, "what is it?"

Lucas took in a sharp inhale of oxygen. The color began to drain from his angular face. "I don't know if I can do this anymore, Audrina."

"Do _what_?" Audrina said, clearly alarmed.

"Piracy, this life is not what I need nor want. You no longer need me by your side. I don't need to be _here. _Please understand, please."

Tears began to well in her eyes. Furiously, she wiped them away. She _mustn't _cry in front of him. That felt strange. To feel so vulnerable in front of her brother. To feel so terribly betrayed. Then, a strange realization hit her. She was being _selfish._

Audrina cleared her throat to keep her voice from breaking. "I've held you here. I've ruined your life, haven't I?"

"No! You mustn't think that. No, I tell you _no. _I stayed because you needed me and I could not let my little sister be alone in this horrid world. Understand this! But now, now you have Jack. He's a good man, despite his protests. He'll look out for you. You no longer need me."

"I understand," she said. "Still, I feel as if I've stolen your life, Lucas. You're so smart, you're so terribly gifted and I've taken the prospect of a wonderful life away from you."

He put his fingers underneath her chin and lifted it up. He looked into her identical turquoise eyes. "No, Audrina. I've had a wonderful thirteen years of being a criminal with you and now it's over."

The tears that glazed in her eyes finally flooded her face. Audrina wiped them from her cheeks frantically. She tasted her tears on her lip as they feel. She always thought tears strangely tasted of the sea. "You mean this? You truly do?"

"I truly do. You'll be happy with Jack. I know you will."

Memories of the prior night began to enter her mind causing her to smile softly -- the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her naked body and his hot breath tickling the delicate flesh of her neck. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I believe I will."

A smile widened on his face. "I knew you would. Tell me, Audrina, if you don't wish me to go. I won't. I really won't. I'll stay if you just give the word."

"That is so tempting, it really is. But I can't! I simply can't! I can't bind you here like I've done for thirteen years! I can't and won't do it, Lucas. You stay here and your life will be destroyed. If you leave me, maybe you will even marry and have children. I want you to leave. Go! Go now, if you like. But surely, you must go," she said with breath quickening as she struggled to gain her composure.

Then, Lucas began to cry as well. He clutched onto her hand tighter and after a moment, he spoke, "Have no fear, I will go. The moment that son of a bitch is dead at my feet, I will go, Audrina. I _have_ to, yet I feel as if I'm betraying you and you will loathe me. You make me promise to you often, now promise to _me_. Promise that you will not despise me, Audrina. Promise to me."

"I promise," Audrina said with her voice wavering. "I promise with my soul."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her shaking, frail shoulders. He pulled her towards him and embraced her. She buried her face into his strong chest, making his shirt damp with her tears. Resting his chin on Audrina's downy black curls, the tears fell from the tip of his chin and onto her hair. Lucas began to relax his grip on her and Audrina sat back, gazing at her crying brother.

"That's good," he said finally. "I won't abandon you, Audrina. I won't. I'll visit you. I'll even live in Tortuga, for you."

Audrina gave a silent nod, unwilling to say much else. The guilt was evident in her watery eyes. Lucas frowned deeply as a pang of hurt touched his heart. Audrina knew she mustn't feel guilty but she did. She felt like a true criminal. She robbed him of his life.

Rolling up her sleeve, Lucas touched the 'P' swell. Audrina's gaze lingered to her scar. "This isn't your fault," he said. "Nor is it mine. Just remember this, Audrina: we didn't ask for any of this nor do we deserve it. This was our fate."

"I know, Lucas, I know," she whispered. "I would leave with you but I can't. I simply _can't._ I love it too much."

"I know, Audrina, I know."

8888

Jack Sparrow had not been asleep long when the ship lurched forward and woke him. He groaned with irritation and swung his legs over the side of the bunk. Rays of sunlight began to fall through the closed curtains and Jack reasoned it must have been dawn. The sea was beckoning him. He needed to feel the wooden spokes of his ship in his hands. Though, his body ached of exhaustion; he could scarcely wait to feel the Pearl in his grasp once more.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bunk, Jack rose. Again, the ship lurched and his knees locked. He hardly moved. The sea was rough and would be for several nights to come. The previous nights had been stormy and by the looks of the darkening clouds outside his window, they would continue to be so.

Jack gathered his clothes from the bed. He slipped his dirty cotton shirt over his head and fastened his pants around his waist. Looking around his cabin, he searched for his boots and saw them by the bookcase.

He gathered them up but before placing them on, he eyed the books on the shelves. His collection was impressive. Stolen, yes, but impressive, definitely. As a child, he loved books. He loved the story within the leather, paper and binding. It seemed, though, that he no longer had time for his love of literature. Jack Sparrow was a captain of a _pirate _ship – not a bloody scholar. Still, he could not deny his love for it.

Lightly, his fingers ran over the spines of the books. He owned the entire Shakespeare collection. _And_ most were in perfect condition. Romeo and Juliet – Jack had never cared for it. It was a rather _womanly _book. King Leer, Macbeth, the Taming of the Shrew, Hamlet, the Merchant of Venice – all wonderful, wonderful pieces of literature. His fingers stopped at a familiar story – a Midsummer's Night Dream. A grin spread over Jack's face. It was perhaps his favorite. The character of Puck, sometimes known as Robin Goodfellow, reminded Jack of himself.

His mother use to say that. Isabella Sparrow – she often said that little Jackie was as mischievous as that little bastard Puck. With a smile, Jack silently agreed with her – wherever she was.

He took the book from the shelf and sat on the chair that was near his desk. Jack opened it and a whirlwind of dust rose from the pages. He fingered the first page, feeling its stiffness and leaning close to read the words.

"_Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour_

_Draws on apace. Four happy days bring in_

_Another moon; but, O, methinks, how slow_

_This old moon wanes! She lingers my desires,_

_Like a stepdame or a dowager_

_Long withering out a young man's revenue."_

The door opened and Jack whirled around to face the man (or woman) who entered his room unannounced.

"Mother's love!" Gibbs cried as he saw the book perched in Jack's hands. "What are ye doin'? Readin'?"

"Oh, how observant ya are, Mister Gibbs," Jack retorted.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Apologies, Cap'n. Tortuga is a little while off and somethin' don't feel quite right, Jack. A feelin' in my bones. I don' like it. It's a feelin', aye it is. I got somethin' churnin' in my stomach tellin' me somethin' bad's gonna happen. For every mother's son who gets this feelin', they just _know _it ain't right."

Jack waved him off and discarded the book on the desk. He went to his feet and placed his hat upon his head and his boots on his feet. "Get out, Joshamee, I'll be up there soon. I don't care what the feelin' is, mate, get us to Tortuga. And, Mister Gibbs, ya are not to barge into my cabin again. Ever. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs looked worried but not because of Jack's threat. His face darkened ominously and he deeply frowned. "Jack, I don' think we should be goin' to Tortuga."

He smiled and took out his compass. "Well, if ya were holdin' the compass and my pretty little hat, that would make _you _Captain. Which yer not. _Cap'n _Jack Sparrow. I'm the captain, yer not. So there. Take us into Tortuga."


End file.
